HOTD:LUCHA ETERNA EL HOMBRE CONTRA DIOS TakashixHarem Takashi vs Light
by Rick2017
Summary: Es una era oscura, llena de maldad...¿habra esperanza?...¿dios no le importamos?...¿esta muerto?...Kira es un asesino, mato a mi padre y quiere lastimar a mi familia...si quieres saber mas sobre esto, adentrate en este mundo y visita mi perfil para saber que estoy diciendo. TakashixHarem, HiranoxOC2 Takashi vs Light(Kira), Hombre vs Dios. el juego de intelectos ya comenzo...
1. inicio de una nueva aventura

HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD CAPITULO 1 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA

Presentación:

Hola mi nombre es RICK2016 soy parte de un programa de YouTube se llama CREA JUEGA Y DIVIERTE hoy le vengo a escribir sobre el anime HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD en estos momentos escribo el primer capítulo de mi favorita serie ósea esta xd si quieren saber algo sobre la trama entren a mi perfil hay actualizare la página cada vez que pueda ya que está cerca las vacaciones y podre escribir más sobre este gran anime lástima que no está en uno de los primeros pero es una grandioso anime de genero zombie xd bien ahora solo me queda decir ¿DE QUE LADO ESTARA LA JUSTICIA?...BUENO POCO A POCO SABRAN POR QUE SE INICIO EL APOCALIPCIS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

En estos momentos robber364 y yo no podemos vernos mucho ya que tenemos la escuela escribo esto para que echen el rato leyendo anime este es uno de mis primeros fic es del anime high school of the dead sin fines de lucro todos los derechos de este anime pertenecen a nuestros amos Daisuke Sato Y Shōji Sato.

Los hechos se remontan después del ova del anime sigo la línea del tiempo okay comencemos.

CAPITULO 1: LAZOS PASADO MI HUMANIDAD MUERE.

Takashi había sido salvado de los muertos mientras saeko, zeke y hirano inspexionaban la zona saya, shisuka, alice y rei llevaron al incociente y sonrojado takashi al chiringuito(casa de playa)mientras takashi decía cosas incoherentes y pervertidas de sus amigas solo rei agarro una cubeta tomo agua fría y se la ha echado encima del joven haciendo que despierte casi ahogado por el agua que le había entrado por su nariz y boca tosiendo recibe dos bofetadas de enorme intensidad y un coscorrón de parte de saya le empezó a sermonear

Saya: Estúpido cabron te enseñare a respetarme bastardo estúpido.

Takashi: Takagi por que no hablamos como las personas inteligentes y buenas que somos-mientras sudaba la gota gorda pero solo saya lo agarro del pescuezo ahorcándolo.

Saya: Bien hablemos cabronazo pero antes te mato y te mando al infierno de acuerdo.

En eso recibe takashi una patada en los bajos haciendo que se suelte de la llave de saya y entre gritos de dolor y se dio cuenta que fue rei quien lo golpeo en su sexo y empezó a discutir con rei

Takashi: Que demonios te pasa eso si me dolió agh…duele-mientras rei solo lo agarro de las orejas como si fuera una mama a golpear o regañar a su hijo latoso solo para tirarlo al suelo como si fuera su perro empezó a tirarle arena en el rostro obviamente takashi no podía hacer nada aún seguía inmóvil por el golpe.

Rei: Cállate Idiota, estúpido, todo menos que mierda eres un cabron-y empezó a tirar golpes como una niña de preescolar-porque por que no puedes ser como hisashi…-a takashi le dolieron las palabras de su amiga a la que apoya a pesar de muchas cosas que ha hecho con su difunto mejor amigo lo cual hizo que se enojara mucho takashi.

Takashi: Vaya que me tienes hasta el copete miyamoto no me vengas con tu estúpido novio muerto-con una mirada desafiante takashi desafío a rei con el propósito de hacer un enorme alboroto.

Rei: Pedazo de idiota es al que le dices muerto era tu amigo tu mejor amigo ten algo de respeto a su memoria.

Takashi: No me digas ese tipo de estupideces tu eres quien no respeta su memoria ya que cada maldito rato lo nombras y me comparas con ese estúpido…yo soy mejor que el yo sigo vivo él está muerto pudriéndose en paz en el observatorio as que deja de compararme con él y el dejó de ser mi amigo cuando se fijó en ti –después de eso se escuchó un fuerte cacheta don de parte de rei a takashi sorprendió que dando un momento inmóvil reacciono por el enorme golpe cerrado de rei en la cara de takashi dejando lo atarantado durante unos segundos ya que rei empezó a lanzar golpes al rostro de takashi sin pensar que se lastimaban el uno con el otro takashi trato de tranquilizarla pero no respondía y seguía lanzando golpes sin pensar nada saya, shisuka se quedaron inmóviles por la brutal pelea de rei y takashi mientras que alice solo gritaba ya que shisuka la sostenía firme mente para que no se metiera ``¡NO DEGEN DE PELEAR HERMANITO HERMANITA saya por favor diles algo detenlos por favor NOOOO!`` mientras recibía algunos golpes se cubría takashi aun los golpes y de las patadas solo pensaba cuando rei dejó de tomarlo en cuenta y se acercó a hisashi pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en esas tonterías pasadas antes de que rei diera otro golpe solo agarro su muñeca con fuerza.

Takashi: ¡Ya basta ya es suficiente!-solo miraba a rei con enojo y decepción.

Rei: ¡Suéltame estúpido, me lastimas takashi agh- rei empezó a arrodillarse por el dolor casi a punto de llorar solo le imploraba que la soltara-takashi mi muñeca me estás la rompes.

Takashi: Bien-solo soltó su mano y empezó a tocarse su rostro y vio que le salía sangra de la nariz y de la boca solo se apartó de rei sigilosamente.

Rei: ógala tu hubieras muerto-solo le digo mientras tenía la cabeza abajo-no porque no te mueres de una vez a nadie le importas.

Saya: ¡TAKASHI A DONDE DEMONIOS VAS! CONTESTAME MALDISION

Solo takashi se fue a adentrar a la jungla de la isla ignorando por completo a saya

Pensamiento de saya:

Ese idiota no sabe que es el líder de este grupo aun necesitamos suministros, municiones, refugio y saber de donde salieron ellos que lo atacaron tuvimos suerte si hubiéramos hecho más ruido de él que hicimos hubiéramos muerto pero que es lo que nos salvó la suerte no es, es para los ingenuos debe haber una explicación lógica no puedo pensar en simples coincidencias además esas mujeres tenían traje de baño fueron mordidas ….rayos ese gordo y busujima porque tardaran tanto ,maldita sea tendré que ir por takashi y explicarle la situación tal vez darle unas bofetadas ,pero este no es el mejor momento para molestarlo debo buscarlo tranquilizarlo este grupo se está dividiendo y no es mi responsabilidad mantenerlo unido si no del líder, pero como genio del grupo debo de ayudar a resolver sus dudas a nuestro líder si no nos dividiremos y caeremos….bien a la carga.

Saya: shisuka ven, mira miyamoto está un poco molesta no dejes que se le hacer que alice ok yo iré a buscar a takashi necesitamos algún plan aun así aunque nosotras y kotha tuviéramos un excelente plan no podemos dejar a takashi aquí así que mantén vigilada a miyamoto y si llegan busujima y kotha diles que no se muevan de aquí que no nos busquen diles que fui por takashi si el gordo si pone de terco te le pescas capichi.

Shisuka: A…este…em…-solo miro la cara de enojo de takagi y solo temblaba de miedo-s…siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Saya: Bien dentro de un rato regreso me llevare mi arma si escuchan disparos no duden en ir vale puede que los necesitemos-pensamiento de takagi debo de encontrar rápido a takashi con el imprevisto que tuvimos ayer no es bueno además ya no me pinta bien esta isla

Mientras hirano, zeke y saeko

Hirano: esto no es bueno

Saeko: porque lo dices

Hirano: mira a las chicas una de ellas no tiene mordidas.

Saeko: pero no es posible no tiene sentido a todas las personas que vimos estaban infectadas de alguna manera.

Hirano: eso es lo que me preocupa además no veo otro cuerpo por aquí y estoy seguro que esa cueva estaba abierta.

Saeko: de que hablas no hay nada es una pared.

Hirano: mmmmm…tienes razón vamos con los demás takashi ya debe de haber despertado además no hemos comido y no pienso ser la cena de takagi-en pobre kotha se imaginaba a saya con un tenedor y un cuchillo para comer a hirano como si fuera el desayuno con una manzana en la boca solo empezó a temblar del temor a saya.

Saeko: que te ocurre kotha te vez tenso-saeko un poco confusa por la reacción de su compañero.

Hirano: no, no pasa nada es solo que estoy preocupado por komuro.

Saeko: cierto yo igual me asuste al verlo rodeado de ellas.

Hirano: no será que te gusto como se ilusionaba con tigo busujima.

Saeko: que…n…no se de lo que hablas-hablaba mientras se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

Hirano: tu expresión dice otra cosa sabes-poniendo cara de lo sabía-oye busujima te puedo preguntar algo.

Saeko: si que cosa me quieres preguntar-dijo poniéndose de brazos cruzados.

Hirano: ¿a ti te gusta komuro no?-poniendo cara de ya lo se

Saeko:¡¿QUE NO SE DE QUE HABLAS?-respondió aún más sonrojada?!.

Hirano: ajajaja señorita busujima es malo que oculte sus sentimientos no es pecado que te guste alguien si en especial es alguien importante para ti.

Saeko: bueno…yo la verdad…si me gusta komuro-dijo agachando la cabeza-yo pienso que no me lo merezco que no soy suficiente mujer para él y eso me pone mal.

Hirano: estas en lo incorrecto busujima komu…takashi no es del tipo de persona que te abandona así por así yo…

Saeko: no, perdón por interrumpirte pero no es eso si no yo pienso que no soy digna de estar si quiera estar alado suyo es cuestión de honor.

Hirano: ya veo que es lo que te lo impide.

Saeko: yo…-a saeko no se le ocurría nada que decir como escusa o justificación para eso ya que no quería contarle su lado asesino de ella así que-es por miyamoto.

Hirano: que por ella estas rindiéndote perdóname ero creo que debes de reconsiderar eso bueno no te puedo negar que takashi se lleva bien con ella pero no es de su tipo eso te lo puedo asegurar miyamoto no es para él y creo que tú eres una persona infinitamente un millón de veces mejor que ella y no debes sentirte así busujima.

Saeko: es verdad pero no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad entre miyamoto, takashi y yo-solo mira hacia arriba y de se dio cuenta que las nubes eran muy grises lo cual dedujo que llovería-creo que debemos de regresar con los demás esta por llover.

Hirano: es verdad a demás debemos de salir de aquí ya que no hay que comer y además de eso toda esta área es una plantación ilegal de hortensias pensaba atrapar mas peses ya que los que traje ayer sean hecho carbón pero no podemos que darnos aquí.

Saeko: te apoyo ven vamos con los demás ven zeke.

Zeke: agu.

Mientras con takashi

Solo caminaba muy serio y frio aun con la sangre saliendo de sus labios y de su nariz para que no salieran las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus ojos pero decidió no llorar por lo que le había hecho rei además de eso le deseaba la muerte su amiga de la infancia solo repasaba porque ella le hace eso.

Takashi:(no puedo creer que ella me dese eso por qué y cuándo se volvió así la rei que yo conocí era alegre y buena con migo…será por su edad cumplió 17 y aún tiene la actitud de una niña pequeña pero que le vamos hacer ella no lo aceptara…seré yo tal vez ella cambio por mis actitudes en la primaria la secundaria y actualmente ella me reconoce que yo soy una persona idiota)-en esos momentos se sentó en una roca y se acordó de las palabras de saya-si te digo que eres un idiota puede caber la posibilidad que te diga idiota muchas veces te vuelvas menos idiota, jejeje al parecer takagi sabe dar muy buenos consejos creo que tomare más en cuenta esos consejos suyos creo que acabo de cometer un error al dejar el grupo así creo es lógico después de que me dan una golpiza debía relajarme mi furia estaba a punto de salir pero ahora en estos momentos no es bueno que gaste mis energías en cosas estúpidas como lo que hizo rei fue infantil pero bueno…también fue mi culpa por provocarla-suspiro-bien tengo que ir a hora-se levanta de su roca y apenas dio dos pasos se topó con takagi.

Takashi: takagi que haces aquí.

Saya: tú que crees idiota te estoy buscando y ya te dije que me llamaras por mi nombre-poniendo cara de enojo-que es lo que te ocurre takashi…recuerda que eres el líder del grupo no puedes ni debes tomar decisiones tontas ya que repercuten en tu futuro en tus camaradas no debes tener dudas ni mucho menos errores puede costarte la vida vine a buscarte porque necesitamos que nos guíes recuerda que aquí no hay comida ni nada útil que podamos utilizar si no salimos de aquí moriremos de hambre, deshidratación, o mordidos por esas cosas ,takashi ya no tenemos muchas balas y no tenemos fuerzas estamos débiles.

Takashi: s-si tienes razón yo…los-

Saya: no te disculpes-interrumpió-solo has tu deber como líder takashi…está muy desunido el grupo y creo que si seguimos en este círculo se romperá y puede que hasta nos separemos yo…ha bien para no hacerte el cuento largo si no arreglas las cosas me temo que yo me iré por mi cuenta vale debo buscar a mis papas-al termino de esas palabras bajo la cabeza.

Takashi: ¡saya! No te perdonare si lo haces…nunca te lo perdonare yo…yo…yo arreglare las cosas te lo prometo.

Saya: takashi yo-levantando la cabeza para ver a su líder se acercó y saco un pañuelo de su bolso y empezó a limpiarle la cara que estaba con sangre-de acuerdo no me iré pero hazte responsable vale ven vamos por agua necesitas limpiarte bien la sangre en tu cara no te queda nada bien vamos.

Takashi: de acuerdo vamos.

MIENTRAS CON SHISUKA, REI Y ALICE.

Shisuka había metido a alice a la casa para que no se acercara a rei le dijo que se durmiera un rato lo cual la niña obedeció sin ningún problema mientras shisuka agarro la camisa de rei se la puso encima para abrigarla del frio que empezó hacer rei aun seguía muy molesta que no quiso levantarse del suelo no le importaba en lo absoluto que lloviera.

Shisuka: a mmm…miyamoto por que no entras a la casa esta haciendo frio.

Rei: no quiero esta ese idiota hay.

Shisuka: no komuro se fue.

Rei: que bien pero quiero estar un rato aquí.

Shisuka: miyamoto no debes de molestarte eso es malo para la salud.

Rei:¡y como quiere que no me moleste ese idiota solo hace que me enoje que quieres!.

Shisuka: bien… ¡miyamoto tú tienes que tranquilizarte! Komuro y tu son amigos no los amigos no pelean ya que comparten sentimientos tu dé lugar de estar buscando la manera de que este grupo no se hunda solo te quedas sentada por que no Degas aun lado este mal entendido y tu molestia y te disculpas con komuro!-con mirada desafiante y seria le quiere hacer ver a rei que está mal además rei se ha quedado muy impresionada al ver que shisuka la supuesta adulta que tiene mentalidad de una niña de 5 años hable seria mente.

Rei: qué pero si takashi me agarro la muñeca casi me la rompe.

Shisuka: eso no justifica lo qué le has hecho tu miyamoto, le pegabas con los puños cerrados y eso no tiene perdón sabes el daño que le haces al hacer eso y todavía le deseas la muerte eso solo lo hace la gente cobarde.

Rei: usted que de a de saber.

Shisuka: silencio yo podre comportarme de una manera diferente que tú, busujima y takagi pero no soy tonta ni ignorante yo me comporto para olvidarme por un momento todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor si-solo shisuka se voltio y se retiró-piensa en lo que te acabo de decir piensa lo que acabas de hacer y busca la solución porque nadie te solucionara tus problemas más que tú.

Rei:…..hisashi donde estas….dios ayúdame.

Mientras shisuka caminaba vio a hirano y saeko que venían con una cara muy preocupados shisuka para calmar esta tempestad decidió actuar como siempre para que no se preocuparan tanto por rei y se acercó con ellos para explicarles la situación.

Shisuka: hola reporte de misión soldados.

Hirano: todo en orden general-actuó como soldado siguiéndole el juego de shisuka.

Saeko: jajá hola marikahua como esta.

Shisuka: bien todo en orden bueno mazo menos.

Saeko: como que mazo menos donde esta takagi, alice porque miyamoto está sentada hay y donde esta takashi debemos hablar con él.

Shisuka: bueno alice está durmiendo saya fue a buscar a komuro porque peleo con miyamoto.

Hirano: que takagi está buscando a komuro-con tono de preocupación.

Shisuka: bueno yo no sé sus razones.

Hirano: debemos ir a buscarla-mientras eso decía shisuka abrió sus ojos como plato y recordó lo que le digo takagi así que te prenso en hirano.

Shisuka: no, no, no , no, no, noooooooo no me dejen sola.

Hirano: pero no está sola y si takagi está en peligro quien la salvara.

Saeko: no hirano ella se sabe cuidar sola así que no luches vale quédate aquí-saeko al parecer noto las intenciones de shisuka-debemos quedaron en nuestra posición.

Hirano: de que hablas busujima-la miraba confuso.

Saeko: hirano no podemos movernos si takashi y takagi regresan y nosotros estamos afuera irían a buscarnos y solo perderíamos tiempo valioso debemos pensar una forma para conseguir provisiones, municiones, ropa y refugio se viene una tormenta no podemos quedarnos aquí así que debemos salir de aquí lo más pronto posible vale si no llegan dentro de 20 min vamos a buscarlos te lo prometo.

Hirano: vale-con cara de resignación-entremos.

Shisuka y saeko: de acuerdo-sin preocupaciones entraron pero eso cambiaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya que se dieron cuenta que no estaba la pequeña alice ni tampoco zeke.

Saeko: alice ,zeke donde están.

Shisuka: alice estaba aquí no lo entiendo.

Hirano: también zeke estaba con nosotros.

Saeko: maldición alice debe de buscar a takashi y takagi.

Shisuka:¡qué, que es lo que hacemos!.

Hirano: busujima perdón pero no voy a esperar 20min a takashi ni a takagi iré a busca alice.

Saeko: no hay problema yo pensaba dejar a un lado eso y buscarla pero veo que te me has adelantado.

Hirano: me conoces bien.

Saeko: shisuka: iremos por alice, takashi y por saya tú y miyamoto prepárense tengan todo listo por si debemos salir rápido ok.

Shisuka: si solo encuéntrenla vale-solo asintieron y se retiraron-dios por favor cuídalos no los abandones.

Mientras con takashi y saya.

Caminaban tranquilos con un incómodo silencio pero ninguno de los dos pudo o tuvo el valor de hablar de algún tema takashi no sabía de qué hablar porque saya es de esas personas que hablan mucho sobre algún tema científico o histórico lo cual no se le pudo ocurrir algo y a saya no se le ocurría nada estaba apenada y sabía que si hablaba algo científico o tecnológico se aburriría o no lo entendería takashi entonces cuando menos se dieron cuenta se encontraban en la costa lo cual recordó lo que le digo a takashi.

Saya: takashi, siéntate vale.

Takashi: ¿Por qué?-digo algo confundido.

Saya: te debo limpiar la cara y estas un poco alto y no podre alcanzarte.

Takashi: ah cierto de acuerdo-solo se sentó para que le limpiaran la cara.

Mientras saya remojaba su pañuelo takashi solo guardaba silencio veía a su amiga y apreciaba su hermoso cuerpo de modelo saya noto la mirada de su amigo solo se avergonzó sonrojándose solo fue con su amigo para limpiarle la cara saya lo hacía con delicadeza lo cual a takashi le pareció muy tierno de su amiga aparte veía sus enormes pechos y empezó a sangrar de su nariz.

Saya: diablos creo que esta tu nariz está rota…¿te arde?.

Takashi: solo un poco-para disimular solo aparto la vista de los pechos de saya para que no sangrara más y para que su amigo no se levantara.

Saya: creo que debemos de arreglar tu nariz-dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Takashi: si creo que le pediré a shisuka sensei que me revise.

Saya: no yo te la reglare.

Takashi: ah….este no gracias taka digo saya no le pediré a shisuka que me revise-respondió con un tono nervioso.

Saya: yo dije que te la iba arreglar sé cómo hacerlo confía en mi vale-mientras le sonría.

Takashi: va-vale-diablos esto me va a doler pero no puedo negarme saya es alguien con el que no puedo ni quiero pelearme nunca le he ganado una discusión.

Saya: bien estas listo-digo mientras sostenía su nariz.

Takashi: si-respondió mientras sudaba la gota gorda.

Saya: okay una, dos, tres.

Takashi:¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-gritaba mientras agarraba su nariz.

Saya: bien vamos a ver-se sorprendió saya abriendo los ojos como plato-vaya soy muy buena arreglando narices jajajaja y bien como te quedo el ojo.

Takashi: bueno me dolió perola haz arreglado bien.

Saya: que bien bueno tenemos que regresar esta es la costa así que-hay esta la casa bien vamos takashi.

Takashi: vale.

En esos momentos ya había llegado la tormenta y comenzó a llover muy fuerte y el viento soplaba muy fuerte de repente callo un trueno en una palmera haciendo que se prenda en llamas y callera cercas de takashi y saya pero takashi se lanzó sobre saya.

Takashi: ven levántate rápido debemos ir a la casa con los demás-digo ofreciéndole la mano a saya pero se escuchó el grito de una niña lo cual takashi volteaba para todos lados y observo que era alice del otro lado gritándoles y está rodeada por unos cuando de ellos-alice, saya ven tenemos que ir.

Saya: claro vamos espera pero las llamas-digo deteniendo a takashi.

Takashi: no importan debemos saltar alice está en peligro.

Saya: pero tampoco llevas arma como los mataras.

Takashi: no importa como si es preciso con mis propias manos vamos.

Saya: takashi yo no puedo.

Takashi: claro que puedes vamos no podemos dejarla.

Saya: vamos mejor por tu bate y algo en el que cubrirnos.

Takashi: no da tiempo-takashi estaba desesperado así que solo soltó a saya y salto sobre las llamas y corrió lomas rápido que pudo para ir con alice que necesitaba su ayuda mientras ella estaba rodeada por cinco de ellos mientras lloraba, zeke ladraba uno de ellos se lanzó a alice pero fue empujado por takashi-aléjate bastardo de ella ,alice ponte detrás mío.

Alice: hermanito que vamos hacer quiero que se vayan-mientras empezaba a llorar y se sostenía del brazo de takashi.

Takashi no sabía que hacer ya que eran cinco de ellos y no tenía con que defenderse de ellos estaba acorralándolos hasta la orilla del mar hasta que vio una roca muy grande pero estaba un poco lejos y miro que estaban en la orilla del agua.

Takashi: alice sabes nadar-le pregunto a la niña asustada.

Alice: si-contesto extrañada.

Takashi: alice escucha con atención iré por una roca que esta hay tu adéntrate un poco en el agua vale iré por esa roca vale-le decía a la niña mientras el tocaba sus pequeños cachetes.

Alice: no quiero ir con tigo no me dejes sola.

Takashi: alice no puedo hacer eso tengo que moverme mucho y si uno de ellos me alcanzan no podre protegerte.

Alice:¡noooooooo!

Takashi:…lo siento-en eso se soltó y fue por la roca la única arma que tenía empujando a dos de ellos salto por el arma y golpeo a uno de ellos con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo fuera de combate dirigiéndose a dos solo pateo a uno mientras al otro lo golpeaba con la roca hasta aplastarle la cabeza pero los otros dos que había empujado se lanzaron sobre takashi con todas sus fuerzas sostenía sus cuellos con sus dos manos para que no le mordiesen pero el tercero que había pateado se lanzó sobre takashi pero ya muerto con un disparo en la cabeza takashi aun luchaba para que no le mordiesen pero los dos muertos recibieron disparos a takashi le salpico en la cara la sangre solo empujo los cuerpos mientras retrocedía veía con miedo esos cuerpos mientras saya se había llegado saltando las llamas .

Saya: takashi estas bien.

Takashi: sí.

Saya: y alice.

Takashi: alice-mientras volteaba con horror al ver que alice estaba aproximadamente a diez metros legos de ellos en el mara ya que el nivel del agua había subido así que sin decir una palabra corío y se adentró en el mar para atrapar a alice que estaba a punto de ahogare lo cual a takashi desespero mucho con todas sus energías nado más rápido para llegar a alice pero alice desapareció así que takashi se sumergió para ver que alice estaba incociente sumergiéndose lentamente así que takashi tomo su mano para llevarla a la orilla pero la corriente era muy fuerte para el solo pero unas lianas fueron lanzadas en el agua lo cual takashi sabía que las habían lanzado para ayudarle así que las tomo con fuerza y tiro para indicar que jalaran poco a poco se acercaba a la orilla el oven con la niña incociente o tal vez muerta hasta que llego a la orilla takashi reviso el pulso y la respiración pero no escucho ni sintió nada así que empezó hacerle respiración de boca a boca haciendo presión en su pecho pero no respondía hasta que llegaron hirano, saya y saeko quienes se quedaron impactados al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

Saeko: alice….

Hirano: no, no alice…..

Saya: alice dios mío…

Takashi: no alice, no responde, por favor, alice, alice….por favor no, alice…..no, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo alice, no tu no por favor, dios no ella no te la lleves por favor ella no es solo una niña no-gritaba mientras la sostenía en sus brazos mirando al cielo con lágrimas en sus ojos empezando a cesar la lluvia-dios por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ella es solo una niña, porque no te la lleves llévame a mí.

Mientras que los demás solo empezaron a llorar pero saeko solo bajo la cabeza para que no vieran su expresión

Canción de fondo Hurt - Johnny Cash.

Fin del CAPITULO 1: LAZOS PASADO MI HUMANIDAD MUERE

Bueno aquí lo dejo espero que les haya gustado el 17 subo el siguiente capítulo lo siento por subirlo el día de hoy el día 10 tuve que ir a trabajar así que no puede terminarlo pero espero que les haya gustado si se preguntan que por qué saya no sacó su arma cuando estaba en peligro alice es porque quería dejar a alice y al grupo para irse con takashi si tienen alguna pregunta coméntenlo poco a poco subiré capítulos sabrán la verdadera causa de los muertos pero algunos días puede que no suba ya que tengo que trabajar y estudiar entre otras cosa , la canción que puse es de Johnny Cash es algo parecido a lo que paso hace unos momentos para mí es un gran gusto hacer esto recomiéndenme o no xd como gusten síganme en twitter me llamo rick2016 y síganos también en crea juega y diviértete si más que decir me despido nos leemos el 17 de junio del 2016


	2. Capítulo 2 MI AMIGA ES LA MUERTE

Capítulo 2

PRESENTACION:

HOLA AMIGOS AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD BUENO ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE MI MISMO TAMBIEN DE LOS SITIOS QUE CREAMOS ROBBER3064 ADEMAS YO ESTOY MUY FELIZ DE ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC DE ESTA SERIE Y ESPERO QUE NOS SIGAN EN YOTUBE, INSTAGRAM, FACEBOOK, TWITER Y AQUÍ EN FAFACTION ADEMAS QUE LES AGRADE EL CAPITULO BUENO ESTA HISTORIA Y SUS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE Daisuke Sato Y Shōji Sato NUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENSEMOS.

MI MEJOR AMIGA ES…LA MUERTE.

Takashi: Me encuentro corriendo en brazos una niña inocente que no tiene nada de culpas solo siento que caigo en un vacío que nunca se acaba, siento como la locura y la oscuridad se apodera de mi mente mi corazón solo me pide que salve a esta pobre niña soy el responsable de esto tal vez no soy el mejor líder de todos si no el más tonto patético se supone que debo ser el soldad que nunca se doblega y se mantiene recto en su postura aunque tenga el peso absoluto del mundo sobre mis hombros debo ser el líder un ejemplo a seguir no debo tener dudas mucho menos errores me siento muerto veneno siento lo juro no debo meterlos a la batallas que yo no pueda controlar pero solo pienso en mí mismo no soporto este peso sobre mis hombros cargo con la muerte de mi mejor amigo el rechazo de mi primer amor la muerte de una persona esto solo me ahogo con esas cosas por esa tres mínimas cosas estoy perdiendo a alguien que no podre perdonarme que muera alice todo en lo que creía se esfumo todo lo que anhelaba ella representa eso mi humanidad si pierdo a ella sé que perderé mi cordura y mi humanidad…corro con todas mis fuerzas con lágrimas en mis ojos tengo aun esperanza que dios no nos ha abandonado si no esto es un nuevo comienzo un renacer pero puede que pierda eso si decide llevarse a alice de este mundo y solo grito: ¡NOOOOOOOOO A ELLA NO TE LA LLEVES POR FAVORRRR NOOOOOOOOOO!.

Alice: ¡…!-habría lentamente sus ojos-donde estoy-se preguntaba ya que estaba a la orilla de la isla en la que se encontraba anteriormente pero esta la arena se ve blanca y todo de gris solo procedió a levantarse veía que las nubes estaban grises, no hacia viento y no veía la casa en donde se encontraban solo camino buscando donde estaba dicha casa hasta que.

¿?: Hola pequeña esta pérdida.

Alice: volteo lentamente hasta que vio a una joven bella atractiva con un vestido negro pintada de catrina solo sintió mucho temor por la forma en la que la joven venia-¡haaaaaaaaaaaa….¡ q-quienes-es usted no me haga daño por favor-cayendo de sentón solo retrocedía al ver esa mujer.

¿?: Ufufufufufu- reía mientras se tapaba la boca-que dices no te hare nada si no te vine a recoger.

Alice: Que recoger a que se refiere-mientras habría sus ojos como plato de la impresión solo se levantó y pregunto-perdón ¿quién es usted señorita? ¿Yo no la conozco y no entiendo a qué se refiere? ¿Dónde estoy?

¿?. Bueno yo me soy la muerte pero dime touka si-mientras sonreía.

Alice: ¡QUE! …no, espere un momento entonces yo estoy-solo puso cara de espanto y de tono blanco pálida se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma pero era la misma muerte enfrente de ella no lo podía creer.

Touka (muerte): No a un no solo vine a hacerte compañía o para que vengas con migo-mientras se ponía a un lado de alice.

Alice: Pero no entiendo dónde están mis hermanos, mis hermanas y la doctora-solo miraba a touka con ganas de llorar.

Touka: No te preocupes solo te vengo hacer compañía pero eso dependerá de tus hermanos-le respondió mientras limpiaba con su mano las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de sus pequeños parpados.

Alice: Donde ¡…! Ha pero que takashi kun-se quedó sorprendida al ver la escena que estaba ante sus ojos vía a takashi corriendo muy rápido pero travesó el cuerpo de alice como si fuera un fantasma luego los demás la atravesaron y veía la casa al lo legos solo decidió correr donde estaban corriendo pero se quedó aún más sorprendida al ver que takashi cargaba su cuerpo y pudo ver a todos con cara de horror y pánico en especial a takashi no escuchaba lo que decían algo que le dio mucho miedo solo veía a la doctora shisuka como hablaba con takashi con lágrimas en los ojos mientras los demás discutían con rei alice quedo muy impactada al ver su propio cuerpo se sentía muy asustada-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-GRITANDO MIENTRAS SE INCABA TAPANDOSE LOS OIDOS-NOOOOOOOO PORFAVOR NOOOOOO MAMA PAPA NO NO-pero al hacer esa reacción su cuerpo empezó a tener una reacción como ataque al ver eso se asustó más también al ver que takashi y los demás tenía caras de confusión y de miedo.

Touka: Deja de hacer eso solo te lastimas más-mientras se paraba en la puerta de la entrada-alice no te asustes vale lo que estás viendo a hora es solo un reflejo del mundo de los vivos de tu mundo.

Alice: No lo entiendo touka ¿porque estoy aquí? yo quiero estar con mis hermanos.

Touka: Esa no es mi decisión en estos momentos alice soy solo una espectadora de tu posible muerte alice, mira tú estás entre la vida y la muerte estas en otro plano nosotros lo llamamos la nada ustedes lo han catalogado el mundo gris es un reflejo parecido a tu mundo el mundo de los vivos así lo han descrito las personas que han sobrevivido a su muerte pero aquí no hay personas no hay nada solo llegan aquí las personas que están entre la vida y la muerte como tu alice tú en estos momentos puede que mueras o puede que vivas pero dependerá de ti y de tus amigos yo soy juez de la quien vive y quien muere ejemplo a un hombre cualquiera yo lo hago paga con la muerte o la posible muerte una puedo hacer que muera de un disparo en el corazón o solo hago que le den en la pierna y que se desangre poco a poco hasta que llegue aquí hay un límite de tiempo que son 40 horas días , meses o depende en la situación en su caso serían minutos si nadie le auxilia o detiene el sangrado el vendrá conmigo y decidiré a donde él va a parar si en el infierno o en el cielo en su caso al infierno hago todo eso todos los días a veces mando a mis súbditos pero a hora lo deje descansar un momento porque vine a verte alice-sonriendo a la niña asustada.

Alice: ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

Touka: Bueno…quiero que seas mi amiga.

Alice: ¡¿Qué por eso estoy aquí para que me digas que seamos amigas?!

Touka: Si es que me siento un poco sola aquí alice te he observado durante mucho tiempo y tú eres única eres valiente bueno mazo menos eres muy feliz a pesar de que hayan muerto tus padres tú me recuerdas a mi cuando era pequeña sabes.

Alice: Y tu como eras en que pensabas.

Touka: Bueno pensaba siempre en la muerte de las personas veía como moría la gente jugaba con las personas que no viven en paz pero ya les dieron paz y se han ido y bueno mis súbditos son muy idiotas y flojos por eso quiero a una amiga que no se vaya.

Alice: Pero yo no quiero estar aquí mi hogar es con ellos.

Touka: Eso yo no lo puedo evitar ah que molesto bueno tal vez en vez en cuando te visitare te envidio un poquito sabes.

Alice: ¿Por qué? Lo dices.

Touka: Es porque tu estas viva y yo no ya estoy muerta además estas con ese esos dos chicos tan guapos y varoniles-mientras se tocaba las mejillas como enamorada mientras también le salían corazoncitos pero estos eran negros son alitas de una angel.

Alice: A eso es pero de ¿quiénes hablas?

Touka: De quien más de takashi y hirano son tan hay que yo muero por ellos aunque prefiero a takashi puede que lo haga mi esposo cuando muera pero todavía tiempo que vivir.

Alice: ¿Te gustan?.

Touka: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LOS AMO SON MUY VALIENTES SIN MIEDOS BASTANTE SADICOS QUE ME DERRITO POR ELLOS ME ENCANTAN!

Alice: A ya-respondió con un poco de ironía.

Touka: Si regresas me los saldas vale.

Alice: Que como que si regreso quiero regresar a mi casa a mi hogar no.

Touka: Pero no íbamos hacer mejores amigas mírate hice hasta una playera.

Alice: Yo quiero regresar a mi casa-decía mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Touka: Yo ¡…! Ha eres tu-antes de que respondiera solo puso cara de disgusto y enojo a lo cual alice se le hizo raro y solo voltio y que do muy sorprendida al ver a su papa.

Alice: ¡PAPA! No lo puedo creer-mientras le dio un enorme abrazo a su padre.

Papa de alice: Hola mi niña como has estado-mientras abrazaba a su hija y le daba una tierna sonrisa.

Alice: Papa yo pero tú-mientras lloraba le preguntaba.

Papa de alice: Tranquila mi niña vine a pedirte algo.

Alice: Pero papa cómo es posible que estés vivo te vi morir.

Papa de alice: Si efectivamente estoy muerto pero solo Salí del lugar en donde estaba solo por unos momentos verdad señorita touka.

Touka: Si yo le llame era para que te guiara.

Alice: ¿Cómo? ¿No entiendo?

Papa de alice: Si hija mía solo vine a preguntarte que es lo que quieres para tu vida.

Alice: Como que, que quiero.

Touka: Mira alice tu papa quiere que vayas con el.

Alice: Que no yo de que hablas touka.

Papa: Si hija vine a pedirte si quieres venir con migo en el cielo a volar pero es tu decisión por eso estas en este espacio junto a touka.

Alice: ¡QUE! NO YO NO QUIERO POR QUE ME PIDES ESO PAPA TU ME ENSEÑASTE QUE SON TAN SIMPLES SON LAS COSAS ADEMAS MIS HERMANITOS ESTARAN TRISTES SIN MI PAPA YO NO QUIERO POR FAVOR ME DIGISTE QUE ME ESCONDIERA Y QUE VIVIERA HASTA EL FINAL…PAPA NO-EMPEZO A LLORAR LA POBRE NIÑA-NO NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOO, ME DIGISTE ESO TU NO ERES MI PAPA YO QUIERO QUEDARME NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PAPA ¡..!-ALICE DEGO DE LLORAR SINTIO UNA MANO SOLO VOLTIO PARA VER DE NUEVO A SU PAPA-NO, PAPA NO, QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLOS ME NECESITAN.

PAPA: Estoy orgulloso de ti hija mía verdad touka.

Touka: Si o vaya se te acabo el tiempo.

Alice: Papa te puedo pedir un favor.

Papa: Si claro.

Alice: Cuidaras de mi vas a ser mi ángel de la guarda.

Papa: Siempre hija además de eso tienes a ellos que te cuidaran-en esos momentos se agacho el papa de alice para abrazarle y empezó a desmoronarse el lugar sentían que estaban en un terremoto y el cielo se empezó a quebrantar- y a touka que será tu mejor amiga verdad.

Touka: Si seremos mejores amigas.

Papa: Vez hija no estarás sola y donde quiera que tu estés yo estaré en tu corazón cuando te pierdas y dejes de reír estaremos hay para ti.

Alice: Te veré de nuevo.

Papa: Si pero cuando sea tu momento y creo que falta mucho tiempo no dejes de sonreír vale se mi niña de siempre.

Alice: Y tu touka.

Touka: Tal vez no te preocupes Ufufufufufu estaré cercas de ti salúdame a takashi y a hirano diles que son muy guapos que hasta la muerte se muere por ellos jeje.

Alice: Ufufufufufu claro touka vaya que increíble es mi vida.

Touka: Por qué.

Alice: Bueno porque mi papa me va a cuidar de los demonios y del mal tengo quien me proteja y tengo como amiga a la muerte,

Papa: Si hija pero tú también debes luchar y mostrarles el camino a esos jóvenes sobre todo a takashi y a hirano necesitaran que los ayudes.

Alice: Y como lo podre hacerlo.

Touka: MMMMM…no sé yo tal vez visite dentro de un rato a takashi.

Alice: bien lo he decidido…QUIERO VIVIR.

PAPA: Así se habla mi niña bueno yo me voy cuídate.

Alice: Si-sonriéndole a su papa-y bien touka a hora que.

Touka: Bueno cierra los ojos y acuéstate vale.

Alice: Vale-solo obedeció a su nueva amiga.

Touka: Bien no vemos luego…

Alice: ¡…! Haaaaaaaaaaa-tos-¡…!.

¿?: Alice vuelve con nosotros por favor aliceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Alice empezó a abrir los ojos mientras tosía el agua y vio a sus amigo se encontraba en el suelo y veía con curiosidad y confusión en donde estaba pero al voltear veía a takashi y a los demás con ojos hinchados de tanto llorar pero sus rostros expresaban mucha felicidad .

Alice: A qué ocurre aquí.

Todos: …..¡ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-todos se lanzaron sobre la niña que estaba confusa por lo que pasaba pero se sorprendió al ver como todos la abrazaron asfixiándola solo dijo-ah hermanitos me estoy quedando sin aire.

Shisuka: Chicos apártense de ella no ven que la estamos ahogando de nuevo-al termino de esas palabras todos se retiraron de alice que estaba marido pero shisuka la tomo y la abrazo ahogándola con sus enormes pechos- hayyyyyyyyyyyy alice mi niña que te hacen estos niños horribles hay no me vuelvas a espantar

Todos: ¡Shisuka está ahogando alice!-solo la enfermera soltó con fuerza a alice toda mareada con ojos de círculos en el suelo.

Rei: Doctora no ve que acaba de regresar de la muerte y ya la quiere matar-poniendo con cara de preocupación.

Shisuka: ¡QUE!-poniendo se nerviosa tras el comentario de rei.

Mientras que alice abrió los ojos con una gran sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a kotha y takashi solo con gran alergia les dijo.

Alice: kotha takashi la muerte se muere por ustedes- mientras alzaba los brazos con alegría.

Rei: A que te refieres con que la muerte se muere por ellos-poniéndose en brazos cruzados.

Alice: Que la muerte está enamorada de takashi y de kotha-sonriendo le responde.

Solo takashi y kotha se pusieron pálidos tras saber que la muerte estaba enamorada de ellos takashi sentía preocupación y confusión mientras que hirano sentía felicidad pero a la vez miedo.

Alice: si touka chan quiere tener hijos con ustedes y casarse me dijo que tu kotha sigas así y te recompensara y a ti takashi que no le importa que estés vivo que te ama y que te cuidaras.

Saya:¡DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS NIÑAAAAAAAAA!-solo saya le dio un coscorrón por decir cosas sin sentido-¡quién es esa touka de que hablas niña dime!-le gritaba y la sermoneaba mientras la zangoloteaba feroz mente de un lado a otro mientras las demás solo estaban calladas más rei y saeko.

Pensamiento de saeko:

De que está hablando alice quien es esa touka y que es eso de que esta enamorada de takashi y la muerte no ni la muerte se le acerca a takashi eso me encargo yo no se lo permitiré nunca.

Pensamiento de rei:

De qué es lo que demonios habla alice porque dice que la muerte está enamorada de takashi eso es imposible dijo yo además ella no existe que va no existe ella no existe-en esos momentos sentido un escalofrió en la espalda entones rei volteo para ver qué es lo que le ocurre pero se llevó un recuerdo desagradable vio a touka parada detrás de ella saludándola y diciéndole algo que la espanto que grito y se fue con takashi a sus brazos como con scooby doo y sagi temblorosa y con mucho miedo solo grito.

Rei:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HAY ,HAY, TAKA-TAKASHIIIIIIIIIIIII ,ELLA, ES, ES REAL.

Takashi: De que hablas rei y me estas apretando un poco quien es real.

Rei: ¡TOUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-solo se puso pálida al ver a touka detrás de ella.

Takashi: Y donde esta rei, no te pongas estérica si solo es una pequeña broma que nos dice alice no te la creas vale, agh, me asfixias rei alice dile que es solo una broma-solo rei se sujetó del cuello de takashi muy fuerte que takashi no podía respirar.

Alice: De que hablas hermano no es una broma estuve con ella es muy bonita y te quiere mucho al igual que kotha-mientras le decía con confusión mientras saya solo puso su cara de sigues con eso.

Saya: Niña deja de decir tonterías ella no existe entiéndelo solo es un cuento y tú haces una broma muy mala alice muy mala-mientras le expresaba solo alice se fijó con curiosidad y sonrió a la enfadada saya.

Alice: No saya ella esta hay, oye touka porque no me dices que esta hay saya voltea.

Saya:ja que niña tan mas…¡!...¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡QUIEN ESRES TU!-EN UN ABRIR Y CERRAR DE OJOS ELLA ESTABA EN LOS BRAZOS DE TAKASHI.

Alice: Ya vez saya no te mentía, tranquila no te hará nada saya chan.

Saya: De que hablas me dijo que me mataría eso sí que da mucho miedo dile que se vaya-mientras se sujetaba al cuello de takashi.

(Touka: jajajaja vaya la espante que bonito y no, no me iré vine con komuro y con kotha además quise ver como estabas así que no).

Alice: dice que no se va ir por que vino a ver como estaba y que a ver a kotha y a takashi.

Kotha: jajajaja que bien pregúntale que porque está enamorada de nosotros y por qué espanta a miyamoto y a takagi.  
(Touka: Bueno da un poco de vergüenza bueno es porque son muy guapos y son unos verdaderos hombres).

Alice: Dice que le da vergüenza y es porque son guapos y son hombre verdaderos hombres.

Solo hirano puso cara de guapo y poses de macho supuestamente mostrando sus pectorales y bíceps y takashi solo puso cara de sorprendido al igual shisuka y saeko mientras alice solo saltaba.

Takashi:¿Por qué tu nada más puedes verla alice?.

Alice: Espera un momento…okay…es porque yo estaba a punto de morir o nada mas la ves cuando has visto la muerte o sentido eso es lo que me ha dicho.

Takashi: Ya veo, por favor rei, saya me pueden soltar un momento necesito hablar con alice, alice ven-mientras las dos chicas se apartaron del joven sonrojadas y apenadas.

Alice: Si-solo atendió y se acercó.

Solo takashi le susurró al oído a alice pero ella solo quedó impresionada abriendo sus ojos como plato y solo sonrió.

Saya: Que es lo que le dijiste-mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Rei: Sí que es.

Takashi: No nada tranquilas-mientras caminaba muy tranquilo miraba por la ventana volteo-ya no me tengo que preocupar…

Saya: De que hablas como que ya no te tienes que preocupar de que no te preocuparas.

Takashi: Bueno ya no tenemos que temer a la muerte…por qué…MI AMIGA ES LA MUERTE.

Canción imagine dragons i so sorry.

Mientras en otro lugar desconocido solo se puede apreciar a un hombre de bata blanca de doctor sentado en una silla a oscuras se podía ver una computadora donde mostraba puntos de cámaras pero esas mostraban la imagen de un señor adulto parecido a takashi mientras tomaba una taza de té.

¿?: No lo puedo creer…este mundo está podrido…ya no hay esperanza…dios ayúdanos.

De regreso a la isla desolada

Se podía apreciar la cueva donde salían más de una docena de ellos dirigiéndose a la cabaña donde se encontraban nuestros protagonistas.

¿?: Debo de hacer que el vea lo que tiene en sus manos él es la única esperanza él debe matar a este dios o supuesto dios.

Fin del capítulo 2

BUENO EN MI OPINION ESTE CAPITULO ESTA MUY CORTO QUE EL ANTERIOR PIDO UNA DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR EL CAPITULO EL DIA ACORDADO BUENO TUVE QUE SALIR DE URGENSIA POR TRABAJO Y LA SIUIENTE SEMANA ME TOCA EXAMENES Y TAL VEZ NO TENDRE TIEMPO DE SUBIR EL TERCER CAPITULO PERO HARE TODO LO POSIBLE Y A Monkey D Leo TE PIDO DISCULPAS Y A TODOS USTEDES QUE LEN ESTO POR SUBIR EL MISMO CAPITULO SOY NUEVO EN ESTO Y MI CAPITULO CAMBIO DRASTICAMENTE TODO EL TEXTO Y SUBI EL MISMO POR ACCIDENTE PERO YA SE COMO NO HACER ESO BUENO COMENTEN Y SUSCRIBANASE A NUESTRO CANAL DE YOUTUBE (CREA JUEGA Y DIVIERTE ) Y SUSCRIBANSE O SIGANME EN TWITER EN YOUTUBE VALE ME LLAMO IGUAL CON FOTOS DE DEATH NOTE Y HIGH SCOOL OF THE DEAD BEUNO ES TODO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA COMETEN Y LES RESPONDERE VALE BIEN NOS VEMOS EL 24 O EL 25 VALE HASTA LUEGO.

ATT: RICK2016.


	3. Chapter 3 zona insegura

Capítulo 3

Hola amigos de FanFiction aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de este anime HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD en el capítulo anterior es corto este lo extendí un poco más que el primero bueno suscríbanse a nuestro canal crea juega y divierte en YouTube y a mi síganme en twitter para no quitarles el tiempo comencemos.

 **Estos personajes les pertenece a dais u que zato y Shōji sato**

Saya: ¡Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros idiota!

Rei: Si y que tiene que ver la amiga imagina….digo touka que tiene que ver con nosotros takashi.

Shisuka: yo tampoco comprendí.

Takashi: No, nada.

Saya: Solo dices tonterías que niño, bien cuál es tu plan.

Takashi: ¿Plan? a si claro el plan… ¿cuál era el plan?-mientras se rascaba la cabeza trataba de recordar.

Saya: ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde a golpes?-mientras tronaba sus nudillos le preguntaba al líder.

Takashi: ¡AH YA RECORDE!

Saya: ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!

Takashi: Bueno no grites lo que hay que hacer es cambiarnos de ropa salir de aquí con la lancha que conseguimos e ir a buscar comida que les parece el plan muy bueno.

Saya: Dios dame paciencia, ¿takashi que es lo que aprendiste en la escuela?

Takashi: ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Saya: ¡POR QUE ES UN PLAN MUY ESTUPIDO Y TU ERES UN ESTUPIDO!

Rei: takashi la balsa la corriente se la llevó por la tormenta no podemos salir sin la balsa además no podemos nadar por que le pasara con las armas y mochilas además si llega otra tormenta no podremos hacer nada.

Saeko: Es cierto no podemos hacer nada a menos que hagamos una balsa y huyamos.

Saya: Aun así aunque quisiéramos hacer una balsa y tengamos los conocimientos no tenemos herramientas además no hemos comido desde hace dos días y creo que me voy a volver loca y tal vez me vuelva caníbal-mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Hirano: Lo sabía yo seré la cena verdad-mientras hirano se imaginaba que él era un cerdito con una manzana para comer mientras todos querían comérselo.

Saya: solo era un comentario no es para tanto quien quisiera comerte gordo si pareces un embutido echado a perder.

Saeko: Entonces que hacemos no podemos conseguir pescado si no podemos cocinarlos ya que las hojas que trago zeke y takashi son hortensias y cuando las quemamos nos dieron alucinaciones.

Tras eso todos recordaron todo lo que ellos habían alucinado todas las chicas se sonrojaron al igual que takashi pero a kotha le empezó a salir sangré lo cual molesto a saya.

Saya: ¡MALDITO COCHINO TOMA!-En entonces hirano recibió una patada de saya que lo dejo inconsciente al pobre chico de las armas.

Takashi: Bien cambiemos rápido seguíamos con lo de el plan ¿que se les ocurre?

Rei: No se me ocurre nada.

Saeko: No nada.

Shisuka: ¿De qué hablamos?

Saya: no se me ocurre nada tengo hambre.

Alice: Tal vez si entramos a la cueva que posiblemente está conectado con la ciudad buscamos una casa y salimos por provisiones.

Rei:…..vaya creo que esta niña es más lista que saya y takashi.

Saya: ¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS YO SOY UNA GENIO!

Rei: Entonces ¿qué propones genio?

Saya: AH….em…este…yo, yo, yo no se agh no lo soporto tengo mucha hambre no me deja pensar….takashi tu eres el líder que propones.

Takashi: Hacer lo que dice alice se escucha interesante además esta isla no esta tan legos puede que hayan hecho un túnel si esta área está restringida debieron hacerlo aun así es una teoría necesitamos comprobar lo que paso.

Saya: p…pero takashi.

Takashi: Decidido vayan a cambiarse.

Saeko: Pero de que hablas alice cuando hirano, zeke y yo inspeccionamos no vimos nada esa cueva que dices estaba cerrada alice.

Alice: No es así cuando fui a buscar a takashi y a saya pase por ahí y vi que salieron esas cosas corrí lo más que pude y me encontré a zeke lo sostuve entre mis brazos y salí de la selva hasta que llegue a la costa y fue cuando empezó a llover un rayo choco con una palmera muy a lo legos después salieron esas cosas y empecé a gritar con la esperanza de que alguien me salvara y si takashi efectivamente me salvo de esas cosas además de eso me salvo de que muriera y estoy agradecida por a verme salvado gracias takashi-decía esto mientras abrazaba a takashi.

Takashi: No hay problema además no debiste hacer eso alice fue muy peligroso le doy gracias a dios que estas viva de hecho, aun podías respirar pero se te dificultaba así que te traje con shisuka y por suerte te pudo salvar gracias al golpe que te dio muy fuerte por cierto pero no quiero, no queremos que vuelvas hacer algo muy arriesgado.

Alice: pero porque si solo quería unir al grupo porque sé que ustedes se quieren separar por los problemas y eso yo…no quiero…no quiero que me dejen sola no quiero mi papa y mi mama me abandonaron y ustedes harán lo mismo si yo no hago nada no soy una tonta no quiero que este grupo se separe y no me importa arriesgar mi vida con tal de que ustedes se mantenga unidos eso es lo que nos diferencia de esas cosas uno solo provoca miedo pero podemos eliminarlo sin problemas y eso lo sabemos bien es el mismo caso con nosotros si estamos divididos no caeremos pero juntos prevaleceremos…-decía esto mientras abrazaba a takashi muy fuerte mientras los demás querían llorar al ver que una niña pequeña se preocupa por ellos y su unión.

Takashi: alice…en verdad que eres una niña muy valiente e inteligente yo estoy muy feliz por eso pero no te preocupes por eso este grupo lo mantendré unido cueste lo que cueste si alice te lo prometo…al parecer nos has hecho de nuevo recordar que porque está unido este grupo y que nos diferencia de ellos gracias-takashi quería llorar pero aguanto las lágrimas y abrazo a la inocente niña-tranquila por eso alice todos pondremos lo máximo de nosotros pero tú eres pieza importante sabes por qué, tú eres la representación de nuestra unión y humanidad eso eres es tu papel solo no pongas en peligro tu vida porque nosotros arriesgaremos nuestras vidas para salvarte vale te queremos alice y nunca dejáremos de quererte-takashi se había agachado para abrazar a la pequeña formando y sellando una promesa que nunca se desasiera.

Takashi: Chicas lo siento por salir y actuar imprudente he irresponsable rei…yo lo siento por hablar así de hisashi hablarte fuerte y ha garrar tu muñeca de la manera muy agresiva lo siento…fui muy tonto perdóname-decía esto mientras se acercaba a rei y posteriormente se inclinó en forma de reverencia suplicando perdón a muchas les molesto que takashi suplicara perdón en especial a saeko y takagi a hirano apenas recuperando el conocimiento pudo ver la escena que veía y recupero rápidamente el conocimiento pero solo miro a rei con enojo-por favor perdóname ,por favor perdóname, te lo suplico rei-mientras rei por fuera se le mostraba muy triste pero por dentro reía sádicamente como si ella hubiera hecho que se reverenciara su peor enemigo ejemplo como sido aun así se agacho y abrazo a takashi de forma que su rostro quedara entres sus pechos lo cual enojo aún más a takagi y a saeko pero hirano de alguna manera veía a rei por dentro riendo como loca solo hizo que se enojara aún más por el hecho de que prefiere a su ex novio que a takashi quien la ha protegido de toda amenaza que se le pusiera enfrente mientras takashi solo abrió los ojos como un plato-rei…

Rei: Tranquilo yo te perdono además fue también mi culpa por hacer eso y hare todo para que tú también me perdones por lo que te hice lo enmendare-mientras esto decía se le notaba la sonrisa malvada dando a entender de que le haría aún más daño pero la quito en un segundo porque noto las miradas de sus compañeros de saya confundida, hirano de ira y de saeko asesina miraba fijamente a rei lo cual también ella noto y la confronto con su mirada de maldad por así decirlo se entraron en un tipo plano donde se le puede apreciar todo oscuro pero se les podía ver las auras de rei (café pero se trastorno en rojo),hirano(verde), saya(rosa) y saeko(morada oscura) (mazo menos como las escenas de death note cuando light y L están pensando o deduciendo) donde también pasa el tiempo muy lento es como si el malvado de la historia tenia engañado dominado al héroe de la historia para después traicionarlo de la peor manera y ellos notaron ese hecho pero no podían decir nada pero reaccionaron cuando takashi se movió.

Takashi: Gracias rei, gracias-mientras el abrazaba suavemente a rei.

Saya: Bien ya fue mucha escena de sentimientos cambiemos de escena quieren.

Takashi: Tienes razón tenemos que salir de aquí hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Saya: Y que es lo que haremos seguiremos el plan de alice.

Takashi: Si hirano y yo nos cambiaremos primero vale he iremos hacia el lugar donde me encontraron hay las vemos vale, hirano prepara las cosas.

Saya: No va hacer necesario shisuka y miyamoto ya prepararon las cosas agarren sus pertenencias y vaya nosotras nos cambiaremos después les alcanzaremos de acuerdo rápido que se hace de noche.

Takashi y hirano: Si.

Adentro de los vestidores:

Hirano: Takashi te encuentras bien.

Takashi: Si ¿porque preguntas?

Hirano: No por nada es que casi me da un paro por lo de la mañana y de alice.

Takashi: Si me asusté mucho por lo de alice pero ¿no sé a qué te refieres a lo de la mañana? Paso algo.

Hirano: No te acuerdas lo que alucinaste.

Takashi: A eso bueno…si me acuerdo de todo que ocurre con eso-decía esto mientras se sonrojaba.

Hirano: Cuéntame que alucinaste.

Takashi: Que no eso es muy vergonzoso pero dime que paso en la mañana.

Hirano: Bueno pues ye encontramos en la selva alucinando con las chicas pero eso no es lo divertido.

Takashi: Que fue lo divertido.

Hirano: Que alucinabas con las chicas pero estabas rodeado de ellos mujeres con biquini decías cosas sin sentido pero las chicas te entendieron perfectamente decías "despierten de una vez por favor detente rei , takagi tú también, saeko no me toques hay doctora shisuka jejeje solo soy un hombre ordinario y tengo mis limites como todos y ya me estoy cansando agh que no que no que no"(decía esto mientras imitaba esto y las caras como si cambiara su cara a la de takashi y de otros) después rei grito" TAKASHI" después una de esas cosas se lanzó sobre ti por suerte le alcance a dar un tiro limpio en la cabeza además lo que me gusto fue las caras de las chicas saya estaba a punto de explotar, rei estaba igual pero saeko y shisuka no jajaja shisuka estaba confundida y saeko estaba en punto de ebullición por lo que decías de ella.

Takashi: No lo puedo creer que vergüenza.

Hirano: A ti te fue bien a mí no.

Takashi: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hirano: fue por takagi ella me dio una paliza.

Takashi: Haya que es lo que hiciste.

Hirano: Bueno me encontró con la escoba.

Takashi: ¡QUE!

Hirano: Si fue un buen sueño pero recibí nos cuantos golpes en la panza.

Takashi: No lo dudo.

Hirano: Me pregunto que habrán soñado las chicas.

Takashi: Es cierto pero no les preguntes nada porque te harán pedazos.

Hirano: Es verdad pero no quisieras saber qué es lo que soñó busujima.

Takashi: Saeko….saeko… ¿que habrá soñado? Eh que ocurre hirano.

Hirano: No nada es que practicaba mi cara de ya lo sé todo.

Takashi: cara de ya lo sé todo de que hablas.

Hirano: No ocultes tus sentimientos takashi se lo que estabas pensando incluso tu arma se levantó.

Takashi: ¿Arma cual arma hablas?

Hirano: El arma que tienes entre las piernas.

Takashi: Entre las piernas…ahh no, no ves mal.

Hirano: No soy siego ni burro estabas pensando en saeko verdad.

Takashi: ¡Que no!

Hirano: Tu cara me dice otra cosa.

Takashi: Diablos.

Saya: hirano, takashi apúrense se hace de noche.

Hirano: En un momento salimos.

Takashi: Hirano esta plática no se acaba.

Hirano: Ya oíste hay que salir además, ya tengo lo que quería.

Takashi: Demonios espera un minuto hirano donde está mi bate y mi chamarra.

Hirano: Hay está en la silla plegable.

Takashi: Vaya creo que estoy muy siego…oye hirano mira que esto una escotilla.

Hirano: Si pero que hace aquí.

Takashi: Debemos de decirles a los demás.

Hirano: Si además es un modelo militar esta entre abierto creo que alguien más vino y lo abrió antes que nosotros.

Takashi: Me pregunto quién será, no importa debemos de decirles a las chicas.

Hirano: Tápalo con una toalla, yo salgo primero.

Takashi: Vale.

YA AFUERA:

Saya: Se tardaron mucho.

Hirano: Lo sentimos estábamos hablando de lo que sucedió ayer además taka…dijo saya que ocurre.

Saya: ¡CALLATE MALDITO MARRANO!-saya recordó lo que alucino y le dio una potente patada.

Hirano: No otra vez.

Saya: No lo vuelvas a decir me entendiste.

Hirano: Si perdón piedad.

Saya: Piedad ni que ocho cuartos.

Alice: Ya basta dejen de pelear

Saya: Pero si no estamos peleando si no estamos jugando a las luchas verdad kotha-decía esto mientras sostenía del cuello a hirano en forma de llave.

Hirano: No, agh digo sí.

Saeko: Vamos luego pelean.

Saya: Bien pero ustedes dos escuchen bien, No quiero ver sus ojos hay o si quiera presenciarlos me entienden.

Takashi: No te preocupes no haremos nada hirano y yo nos iremos a el lugar donde me encontraron vale verdad hirano.

Hirano: Si-mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

Saya: Más les vale.

AFUERA DE LA CASA.

Takashi: Vaya en realidad sí que es agotador ser el líder de un equipo aunque me da mucha felicidad ver que alice sobrevivió me daba el pata tus verdad zeke además creo que algo se me olvida.

Zeke: guau.

Hirano: Deja eso en el pasado vale.

Takashi: Cierto además necesitamos salir rápido de aquí jeje que perro tan valiente eres Ógala hablas zeke… creo que debo de dejar de actuar como un idiota y ser responsable.

Hirano: Si ya lo eres pero necesitas más práctica.

Takashi: Es, es cierto pero ¡! Pero que quien es oiga usted que está parado se, identifíquese que te ocurre komuro ni que fueras policía, señor….maldición es uno de ellos mi bate hirano, zeke no ladres vale solo es uno, podre con él si hirano no gastes balas.

Hirano: Ten -arrojando el bate en el aire lo cual no fue problema que lo agarrara takashi-tranquilo que cada bala es importante no las gastare las ultimas que me quedan si solo es uno

Zeke: guau.

Takashi: Bien vamos a ya.

MIENTRAS CON LAS CHICAS:

Shisuka: En verdad te encuentras bien.

Alice: SIP.

Rei: Quieres que te traiga agua o quieres que te sobe los pies.

Alice: NOP.

Shisuka: En serio me preocupo por ti dime la verdad si necesitas algo.

Alice: SIP.

Saya: Ya dejen a alice en paz por favor-mientras se quitaba el sostén pero es censurado por las cabezas de sus amigas.

Rei: Dices eso porque tú has vivido rodeada de puro sirviente nunca te falto nada.

Saya: Cállate miyamoto no hables de mas eso cae mal a la gente.

Rei: Y a ti cuando te ha importado lo que diga u opine.

Saya: Nunca me ha importado ni me importara no pierdas mi tiempo.

Rei: Ni que fueras súper importante.

Saya: Cierra la boca.

Rei: O que me, me patearas el trasero.

Saya: No me provoques.

Rei: Si no puedes contra uno de ellos sola no tienes ni una mínima oportunidad contra mí.

Saeko: Ya cállense y apurémonos a salir nos esperan.

Saya: Si tienes razón.

Rei: Que tienes miedo.

Saeko: Miyamoto ya basta.

Rei: Bien nos vemos afuera.

Saya: No la soporto.

Saeko: tranquila.

Saya: No como quieres que me calme tiene esa expresión desde que takashi le pidió perdón se siente intocable.

Saeko: Entonces habla con takashi.

Saya: Nunca me escucha está muy endiosado con ella y con tigo siempre fue así desde el principio incluso ahora.

Saeko: No es cierto tranquila si gustas hablamos las dos con takashi.

Saya: No creo que nos escuche.

Saeko: Claro que nos escuchara solo hay que tener el valor y la inteligencia de hablar con él.

Saya: Bien hablaremos con él en la noche.

Saeko: Me parece bien.

Saya: Bien salgamos.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CHICOS:

Takashi: Eso fue fácil.

Hirano: es cierto bien adelántate yo iré con las chicas ¡!-en esos momentos uno de ellos estaba parado enfrente suyo apunto de morderlo.

Takashi: Abajo-poniendo su escopeta en la boca del muerto explotando instantáneamente la cabeza de este mismo.

Hirano: Gracias camarada.

Takashi: Toda vía no me agradezcas compañero mira a tu alrededor

Hirano: Mierda de donde salieron tantos.

Takashi: Calculo que son como dos docenas, debemos regresar.

Hirano: Pero no tiene sentido si ellos son muchos no podremos con ellos.

Takashi: Te acuerdas de la escotilla que encontraste.

Hirano: Pero no sabemos a dónde lleva.

Takashi: Creo que es mejor que pelear contra todos ellos.

Hirano: Tienes razón.

Takashi: Entonces corre ¡! Son ellas ¡REGRESEN!

Saya: ¡Que es lo que paso chicos!

Takashi: QUE REGRESEN.

Saeko: cuidado saya-en esos momentos un muerto iba atacar a saya pero no alcanzo a llegar a ella ya que rei le clavo su bayoneta en la cabeza de este.

Saya: No lo puedo creer como llegaron tantos aquí.

Takashi: Regresen a la casa rápido.

Saya: Qué no es una locura esas cosas destruirán la casa.

Hirano: Háganle caso takashi y yo encontramos una escotilla en los vestidores.

Takashi: Corran.

Atrás de ellos se podía ver que estaban la gran multitud de muertos vivientes lo cual apresuraron el paso pero shisuka callo golpeándose la cabeza y quedando noqueada.

Saeko: ¡MARICAHUA!

Takashi: Yo la cargo ustedes adelántense rápido, venga doctora por que se durmió no es tiempo de descansar.

Ya casi todos los integrantes del grupo entraron excepto takashi y shisuka corría con todas sus fuerzas para que no le alcanzara el grupo de ellos cuando estaba a punto de llegar otro grupo de ellos apareció saliendo de los arbustos lo cual takashi tuvo que empujar a la gran mayoría perdiendo equilibrio y cayendo estaba rodeado de muertos pero recibían disparos en la cabeza gracias a hirano lo cual aprovecho para recoger a shisuka pero uno de ellos atacaría por la espada de takashi hirano vio esto y galo el gatillo pero se le habían acabado las balas pero se escuchó un disparo dirigido al muerto haciendo que callera gracias a saya por el disparo empezó a disparar para que saliera takashi pero no le duro mucho tiempo ya que se dirigieron algunos muertos a ellos no fueron problema para saeko pero aparecían más y más hasta acorralarlos mientras takashi salía pudo ver que sus amigos estaban en problemas así que disparo para liberarse de algunos y saliendo de la multitud corrió con shisuka gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para distraer a ellos que se dirigían hacia sus amigos pero no le hicieron caso así que decidió darle indicaciones a hirano.

Takashi: Métanse a los vestidores rápido hirano cierra la puerta y abre la escotilla.

Hirano: Pero que hay de ti takashi.

Takashi: Estaré bien nos vemos en la ciudad.

Hirano: Bien cuídate compañero métanse chicas rápido.

Rei: Ten cuidado takashi.

Takashi: Si cuídalas amigo cuida sobre todo alice.

Hirano: Si compadre como dicen los mexicanos ¡ **ARRE!**

Takashi decidió correr lo para ocultarse en la selva lo cual fue difícil se encontraba en una tipo mini cueva en donde él estuvo antes cuando buscaba comida al parecer el miraba por un arbusto.

Takashi: Creo que por ahora estaremos bien-mientras veía a shisuka mientras ella empezaba a abrir los ojos lentamente.

Shisuka: Ya es de día.

Takashi: Mas bien tarde.

Shisuka: Komuro, donde estamos y los demás.

Takashi: Bueno estamos en una mini cueva que encontré cuando buscaba comida y nos separamos de los demás ya que usted callo y quedo incociente yo la cargue pero los muertos casi nos atrapan pero logramos salir hirano se fue con los demás se fueron por una escotilla que encontramos y decidí escondernos aquí por ahora estaremos bien.

Shisuka: Pero debemos de rencontrarnos con los demás y buscar comida.

Takashi: Pero no podemos salir hay muchos de ellos afuera nos atraparan además no podemos ir a la casa debe de estar infestada o destruida.

Shisuka: Y si iniciamos un incendio para distraer a los muertos.

Takashi: No podemos hacer eso ya que es una cosecha de hortensias y no pasara lo mismo de ayer o peor ya que ellos están aquí no podremos defendernos si estamos con eso.

Shisuka: Escucha vale inicia el incendio legos de aquí vale para que ellos se dirijan a ya mientras tú y yo investigamos si la casa sigue intacta si no nos dirigimos hacia la cueva.

Takashi: ¿Cual cueva?

Shisuka: En donde te encontramos.

Takashi: No lo sé tal vez de ahí salgan esas cosas.

Shisuka: Si ese es el caso el fuego tal vez los atraiga y podremos entrar.

Takashi: Es verdad bien usted quédese aquí yo iré a prender el fuego.

Shisuka: No –se lanzó a takashi con sus enormes pechos podía ver que se recargaban en el pecho de takashi mientras ella abrazaba a takashi-no me dejes.

Takashi: Volveré por favor no me apriete.

Shisuka: No me abandonaras no quiero estar sola.

Takashi: Es por nuestro bien además si salimos nos atraparan a uno de los dos o a ambos no podre protegerle.

Shisuka: De acuerdo, pero quiero algo antes de que te vayas.

Takashi: ¿Qué cosa es?

Shisuka: Quiero que me des un…beso-su rostro cambio a color rojo.

Takashi: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Shisuka: Es por si tu no regresas quiero quedarme con este recuerdo de que me beso el hombre que me gusta-decía nerviosamente y tartamudeando.

Takashi: ¿Yo le gusto? Doctora.

Shisuka: SI yo…tú me gustas pero yo no lo expreso porque eres menor que yo además no quiero echar a perder mis amistades no quiero que se enojen mis amigas.

Takashi: Yo…no sabía…shisuka yo me niego a cumplir esa petición regresare no se preocupe le prometo de acuerdo recuerde que la muerte es mi amiga nuestra amiga nos cuidara volveré y le cumpliré shisuka cuando inicie el fuego cúbrase con un pañuelo o lo que tenga del humo vale,

Shisuka: takashi…

AFUERA:

Takashi: Bien no tengo tiempo así que a la carga.

Durante unos 10 min takashi se escabullía para que no le vieran los muertos buscaba un lugar en donde iniciar el fuego pero decidió ver si la casa aún estaba intacta pero veía que la casa había sido derrumbada así que prosiguió a ir a un lugar más lejano hasta el otro extremo de la isla empezó hacer fuego cubriéndose con su chamarra cuando inicio el fuego tiro hacia un arbusto lo cual fue muy inflamable y decidió correr al lugar donde se encontraba pero al parecer el fuego no era el problema más que la gran nube de humo blanco era las plantas hortensias sabía que si le alcanzaba el humo moriría ya que su cuerpo perdería oxigeno o si no moriría devorado(canción we will rock you by QUEEN with lyrics música de fondo)takashi corría con todas sus fuerzas empujando uno que otro muerto para que no perdiera tiempo en matarlos hasta que llego a la cueva y saco a shisuka y salieron corriendo pero a takashi se sorprendió ya que shisuka solo tenía su sostén y su camisa la tenía como pañuelo lo cual a takashi sorprendió pero no era momento de ver esos detalles y corrieron a la cueva donde encontraron a takashi en la mañana y efectivamente los muertos se dirigían al fuego que iniciaron pero el humo empezó a ser muy grande que los alcanzo hasta que llegaron a la cueva(fin de la canción de fondo) el humo los seguía sin más remedio seguían corriendo tratando de perder el humo aun que era imposible.

MIENTRAS CON HIRANO:

Hirano: chicas abran la escotilla esta debajo de la toalla corran.

Alice: Aquí esta.

Hirano: Bajen rápido no podre contenerlos por mucho tiempo.

Tras eso las chicas bajaron una por una por ultimo hirano por suerte cerro la escotilla pero eran muchos muertos afuera que la construcción derribaron ya que era de madera haciendo un hoyo en la escotilla tras eso se quedaron un rato para ver si regresaba takashi pero no recibían señales.

Saya: que estará haciendo

Rei: Me pregunto cómo estará.

Hirano: No hemos recibido ninguna señal de takashi.

Saya: Como quieres que nos dé una señal si toda la isla esta infestada de ellos.

Hirano: Cierto uf que calor.

Saya: Es cierto ¡! Miren por aquí es un incendio.

Rei: Será que lo inicio takashi.

Saya: claro ese tarado lo hizo sin pensarlo pero porque si no tiene salida.

Hirano: Tal vez lo pudo a ver iniciado para que ellos se distrajeran y el fuera a la cueva donde conecta con la ciudad por eso me digo que nos veíamos en la ciudad.

Saya: Este es su plan que idiota cuando inicio el fuego se quemara las hortensias y eso es malo

Hirano: Por qué lo dices.

Saya: ¡PROVOCAN ALUCINACIONES LAS HORTENSIAS CUANDO LAS QUEMAS DEBEMOS MOVERNOS SI NOS ATRAPA LA NUBE DE HUMO MORRIREMOS EN MINUTOS NUESTRO CUERPO NECESITARA OXIGENO Y NO PODREMOS SEGUIR EMPEZAREMOS A ALUCINAR AL FINAL MORRIREMOS!

Hirano: ¡CORRAN!

Tras eso el humo de las hortensias empezó a entrar por el hoyo de la cisterna lo cual no tuvieron opción más que correr lo más rápido que pudieron hirano cargo alice y a zeke mientras corrían se dividía el camino como si fuera un laberinto y a oscuras tuvieron que huir después de varios minutos salieron pero se encontraban en otra cueva en donde había antorchas alumbrando el camino hirano bajo alice y tomo una antorcha para alumbrar bien y noto que aun el humo seguía avanzando pero más lento entonces apresuraron el paso pero un poco tranquilos aunque no pueden bajar la guardia ni por un momento hasta que salieron de nuevo y se encontraban en una túnel automovilístico pero era oscuro y no se podía ver la salida del túnel parecía como si hubiera pasado varios años hay las plantas se apoderaron de los autos completos de moho oxidados y llenos de plantas y arbustos lo cual les pareció un poco raro nada más se le podía notar la luz de la antorcha pero lo malo no era la oscuridad o el estado de las cosas materiales si no que ellos no estaban solos si no de la nada salieron perros de aproximadamente de 1.80m de altura lo cual a nuestros protagonistas les dio mucho miedo a saeko y a hirano estaban sorprendidos por el tamaño de los perros que estaban enfrente suyo mientras saya y alice estaban asustadas ya que se les veía muy maléficos.

Saya: Que son esas cosa.

Hirano: Creo que son una especié de perros muy grandes nunca había visto este tamaño de perros son demasiado grandes.

Rei: No lo puedo creer esas cosas son…dan miedo crees que hayan sido mordidos y mutaron.

Saya: No lo creo cuando te muerden solo se activan los instintos animales y no te crece cabello o creces de tamaño tal y como estas cosas.

Alice: Hermanó que son esas cosas.

Hirano: No lose tranquila no te harán nada si no te mueves-en ese momento hirano aplasto una lata y el perro se lanzó sobre él y alice-mierda me equivoque-pero callo el perro antes de que llegara a alice y a hirano gracias a saeko-busujima.

Saeko: Esto va a ser divertido ¡ah!-cortaba y golpeaba a los perros con gran facilidad seguida de rei mientras hirano se quedó cuidando de alice y saya después de unos minutos acabaron con todos eso perros gigantes saeko estaba con pocas manchas de sangre y cabizbaja tas derrotar al ultimo rei estaba aliviada tras derrotar a esas cosas miraba con curiosidad los cuerpos y noto que la sangre regresaba a los cuerpos difuntos de los perros lo cual dedujo que se regenerarían y en seguida se levantarían.

Rei: saeko, hirano esas cosas se regeneran cuidado saeko-tras eso rei se acercó hacia saeko empujándola tras ver que uno ya estaba arriba y quería atacar a saeko pero fue salvada por rei ella fue impactada contra la pared con fuerza sacándola de juego lo cual a saeko cobreo mucho ya que también se había dado cuenta de que ellos se regeneraban y partiría a la mitad a uno de ellos pero fue empujada por rei así que decidió desahogarse con el perro partiéndolo en barias partes mientras eso hirano fue a auxiliar a rei ya que uno de ellos atacaría a rei pero recibió un disparo.

Hirano: Busujima retrocede no podrás con todos a la vez.

Tras eso cargo a rei para llevarla legos de la batalla que tenia saeko y los perros pero se escuchó el grito de alice y saya en el suelo noqueada pero veía a un hombre de traje negro con una máscara blanca con una especie de pistola blanco con negro lo cual hirano enojo mucho y le disparo sin dudar tras eso se acercó y empezó a dispararle al cuerpo hasta que se le acabaron las balas pero el sujeto reacciono y golpeo a hirano en la cara haciendo que callera junto con rei el sujeto misterioso se levando al estilo militar utilizando sus manos y su peso para reincorporarse hirano se levantó en seguida y saco su revólver y empezó a disparar pero el sujeto parecía ser veloz que esquivaba cada disparo hasta que le dio un golpe haciendo que pierda el equilibrio pero él lo sostuvo del chaleco y le dio un cabezazo después un golpe en la pansa tras eso uno en la cara hacia una y otra vez esos movimientos hasta que le dio una patada haciendo que volara legos no se podía mover por el gran golpe tras eso el sujeto saco un cuchillo militar muy grande acercándose lentamente a hirano cuando estaba a punto de apuñalar a hirano este recibió una patada lo cual hizo que retrocediera gracias a saeko esto sería una batalla entre él y ella saeko fue quien dio el primer ataque con su katana dando a entender que lo asesinaría pero el sujeto tenía muy buenos reflejos lo cual los esquivaba pero él no daba algún contra ataque hasta que dio una patada a saeko pero ella pudo reincorporarse fácilmente pero tuvo la desventaja ya que el hombre le dio otro golpe pero resistió el golpe el puño del sujeto estaba pegado a la mejilla de saeko lo cual ella le sujeto la mano para someterlo tirándolo al suelo pero los perros regresaron para atacarla ella no resistiría mucho ya que los perros se agruparon para atacar uno por uno hasta que callera saeko sabia su plan no podía hacer nada ya que perdería fuerzas y el hombre se liberaría y la mataría no tenía algunas posibilidades pero trataría de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pero vio que no nada más iban por ella si no por alice saeko debía tomar una decisión si dejara ir al hombre e ir por alice o dejar morir a alice pero se veía a zeke que les ladraba y esas cosas a él hasta que zeke ataco a uno de ellos mordiéndolo por la pata pero este como era más grande que zeke mordió su cuerpo haciendo que soltara la pata de este y llorara de dolor y se retorciera y al final fue lanzado impactando su cuerpo con la pared lo cual alice molesto demasiado que agarro un palo y golpeaba al perro que mordió a zeke pero rompió el palo el cuerpo de este y ataco alice tirándola poniéndose encima de ella saeko vio esto y dejaría al hombre para salvar a alice pero el perro había sido golpeado y lanzado legos de ahí era takashi quien había llegado junto con shisuka quien se dirigió a alice para abrazarla mientras takashi empezó a combatir a los perros con gran destreza saeko quedo impresionada y feliz pero eso no duro mucho tiempo ya que el sujeto se liberó y sometió a saeko de manera brutal saco al fin una pistola parecida a la que soltó anteriormente para disparar a saeko ,takashi se dio cuenta de esto y le disparo al hombre haciendo que saliera volando chocando en a pared.

Takashi: Te encuentras bien saeko.

Saeko: si gracias.

Takashi: Luego me agradeces ¡cuidado!

Takashi noto que un perro atacaría a saeko no tuvo opción más que empujar a saeko legos pero el perro tiro a takashi y empezó a rasgar brutalmente el cuerpo de takashi mordiéndolo y rasguñándolo takashi gritaba de dolor golpeo al perro con su mano derecho pero este aprovecho y empezó a morder su mano haciendo que takashi se retorciera de dolor el perro rasgaba y desprendía la ropa y la piel de takashi empujo al perro para correr pero solo logro voltearse y empezó a desgarrarle toda la espalda ( **como la escena de, el renacido xd** )gritaba de dolor mientras shisuka y alice veían con horror como desgarraban a su líder mientras saeko no soportaba ver esto y decidió matar al perro pero fue detenida por una patada en el estómago de parte del hombre misterioso lo cual dejó inmóvil a saeko mientras lo miraba fijamente solo veía como le apuntaba hasta que disparo una mini bomba de gas noqueador y después de eso se dirigió a shisuka y alice para también darles un tiro dejándolas noqueadas al igual que rei y hirano aun ya que estaban fuera de combate después de eso se dirigió al líder que estaba boca arriba tratando de respirar.

Takashi: Ayúdenos agh (tos) por favor ayúdenos-(no lo creo aquí moriré, que alguien me ayude papa mama donde están) notas eso takashi cerró los ojos ya que era inmenso el dolor que quedo incociente.

Canción de High school of the dead amv zombie dubstep

 **Fin del capítulo 3 zona de muerte**

 **Bueno chicos aquí está el tercer capítulo espero que les haya gustado bueno creo que este capítulo me pase de las paginas xd comenten sus dudas o preguntas yo responderé lo más rápido posible vale suscríbanse al canal crea juega y divierte en YouTube y Facebook haya es en donde trabajo junto con robeer364 y síganme en twitter en rick2016 y en fanfictión les doy las gracias por leer este capítulo meda mucha alegría que algunas personas lo lean comenten ideas o personajes que les gustaría que pionera en la serie vale en el siguiente capítulo sabrán quien es este individuo que derroto a nuestros protagonistas por ahora les dejare con la duda de quién es esta persona vale comenten si tienen alguna pregunta vale me despido MI NOMBRE ES RICK2016 nos vemos hasta la próxima el siguiente viernes 30 subiré el siguiente capítulo vale nos vemos o nos Lemos después.**


	4. Chapter 4 RECUERDO

Capítulo 4

 **Hola amigos de fanfictión, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD; antes de comenzar pido disculpas por no a ver borrado el capítulo repetido, fue un descuido de mi parte y coméntenme los errores que tengo eso lo aprecio mucho, primer punto importante en el que me recalcan, es en el que entre takashi y saeko no hay tantos momentos o no interactúan tanto como se supone pero esto lleva tiempo una relación debe de desarrollarse poco a poco las relaciones de algunos animes duran mucho tiempo para que el protagonista se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos como en el caso de toradora (taiga y ryuuji), mirai nikki (yuono y yuki), hischool days (makoto y kotonoha), zero no tsukaima (saito y louise), entre otros además recordemos que saeko es una persona un poco fría que oculta sus sentimientos y takashi es un chico que se confunde con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, más o menos como Makoto pero no demos detalles de sus sentimientos, no salgamos de tema y sigamos con los otros puntos que me comentaron; es de cómo se refieren los chicos a shizuka, investigue sobre como le llaman los chicos a shizuka y descubrí que en algunos capítulos le dicen doctora o enfermera, pero eso no importa ya que no me cuesta ni me pesa poner enfermera a shizuka, vamos con el siguiente ultimo e importante punto; en este punto que me comentaron que en la parte de la cueva lo había robado de thezoreda o de Vampiro00123 pues la verdad yo no lo robe de hecho no he robado ninguna idea, ya que debo de crear mi propia historia creo firmante que yo hare algo con esta historia, mi historia es algo importante para mi obviamente debo de mejorar mucho y eso no quiere decir que robare ideas o escenas de hecho yo tenía antes una idea parecida a la de thezoreda de la cueva que era más corta pero fue antes de que conociera fanfictión y las increíbles historias de muchos escritores; bueno los dejo disfruten el capítulo.**

 **Estos personajes les pertenece a dais u que zato y Shōji sato**

En algún lado de la cueva.

Takashi: Agh…que es esto…mi cuerpo me duele, ¿Dónde me encuentro? Todo es obscuro, ¿porque hace tanto frio?

¿?: Sr. que es lo que ha sucedido.

¿?: No hay tiempo que explicar hay que salvarlo, todo depende de ti; por eso te diseñe para salvar vidas.

¿?: Analizando….analizando…su sangre es O +, nombre takashi komuro, edad 17, cursaba segundo de preparatoria antes del brote, se ha detectado rasgaduras y perforaciones en la parte del pecho, estomago, espalda, se ha encontrado roturas en la muñeca se debe de cauterizar las heridas, lo más recomendable es reconstruir sus tejidos sus músculos y sanar el hueso de muñeca.

¿?: ¿Podrás hacerlo?

¿?: Si señor pero habrá problemas, el consumo de energía de la maquina reconstrucción de tejidos consumirá más del 60%.

¿?: En ese caso desactiva la mitad las instalaciones, solo deja mi habitación, el pasillo A y B, las computadoras, la sala de juntas, piscina solo deja una salida y una entrada activada de acuerdo.

¿?: Si sr.

¿?: Bien ahora respóndeme, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomara pasar tu conciencia al chip?

¿?: Calculo…2 días aproximadamente.

¿?: Y en cuanto se apagara todo.

¿?: Tres días.

¿?: Suficiente tiempo, de acuerdo kotonoha ahora lleva al paciente a la sala por favor.

¿?: Sr, que hacemos con el perro, está en estado crítico.

¿?: Es cierto…llévalo a reconstrucción de tejido al igual que al chico pero tal vez no aguante así que debo de hacer el suero de sdsp si no, no aguantara y tendré problemas así que prepara rápido la cámara de tejido.

Kotonoha: Ya se encuentra en posición Sr.

¿?: Perfecto.

¿?: ¿Qué hacemos con los demás sobrevivientes? acaban de despertar.

¿?: Yo tengo que hacer el suero, tu ve con los demás cázalos y tráelos, no los lastimes explícales lo que pasa.

¿?: ¿Y si no escuchan?

¿?: Tendrán que escuchar, acorrálalos haz suficiente tiempo para que salve a este chico y a ese perro.

¿?: Si sr.

¿?:(Es pero que escuchen esos niños, casi me asesinan).

Flashback.

Horas antes.

Me encuentro en el laboratorio como de costumbre, escribo en mi diario como está la situación en el exterior para ver como todo se derrumba, yo era un científico (antes de todo esto) era muy tonto, a pesar de tener una inteligencia que superaba a muchos de mis compañeros, no le veía el sentido de "no hacer nada", solo platicar y hacer desastre, veía a muchos de mis compañeros que tenían más posibilidades de tener una vida feliz, pero no la aprovechaban decían "me convertiré en un guarda espaldas de un político importante" o "yo tengo una herencia de varios millones para que estudiar solo una pérdida de tiempo", pensaba si era verdad todo aquello que decían, al poco tiempo después de terminar la universidad me convertí en científico, matemático trabajaba en algunos descubrimientos como el poder hablar con los animales, la invención de inteligencia artificial, la mortalidad o el poder sanar al momento de que sufres un accidente o rasgadura, cambiaria al mundo con esas invenciones, pero varias personas veían que era una locura, rechazaban mis investigaciones pensaban que era un loco, después de días me di por vencido y empecé a trabajar en otros tipos de investigaciones tales como reconstrucción de tejido, o poder tener la fuerza de mil hombres pero en mi punto de vista lo veía muy aburrido a excepción de reconstrucción de tejido, después de algunos años la empresa que nos financiaba estaba a punto de quebrar lo cual hizo que muchos fueran despedidos, un día cualquiera me solicitaron presentarme en la oficina del jefe con todas mis investigaciones e aportaciones, yo estaba muy asustado y nervioso pues todas mis investigaciones eran un fracaso total fueron rechazados al igual que mis prototipos que había diseñado, no tenía ninguna opción pues había rumores de "Cuando te llama el jefe estas acabado, primero te hará pruebas sicológicas después el revisara todo lo que has hecho en el tiempo en el que tu estuviste aquí, si ve que eres un inútil y perdiste el tiempo te echara a patadas de las instalaciones pero si ve que tus investigaciones son muy buenas y muy interesantes te dará una oportunidad", yo sabía que me despedirían puesto que durante varios días antes despidieron a muchas personas a pesar de que trabajaban años antes que yo, había llegado a la oficina de mi jefe muy nervioso pero los nervios que me dominaban habían desaparecido ya que me indicaron que estaba en una junta privada con una chica, fue un alivio después de algunos minutos salió mi jefe del closet con una mujer muy hermosa obviamente me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo el jefe y la Sra.

Jefe: Ah…¿qué hora llegaste?

¿?: Bueno no hace mucho llegue señor, a ¿disculpe lo interrumpí?

Jefe: No, no, para nada ella es una empresaria reconocida estábamos en una junta, ya se iba.

¿?: Bueno, disculpe la pregunta pero ¿qué clase de junta puedes tener en un closet?

Jefe: Ninguna que te importe.

¿?: A lo siento señor me disculpo.

Jefe: Bien comenzamos, ¿Tus eres Baltashar Bill verdad?

Baltashar: Si señor.

Jefe: Bien tu currículo dice que estudiaste en la universidad HARVARD UNIVERSITY, y que ganaste el concurso de conocimientos de Harvard no es así.

Baltashar: Bueno así es señor.

Jefe: Entonces muéstrame lo que hiciste en estas instalaciones.

Baltashar: ¡Ah claro!- tras eso empecé a poner mi película y explicar mis motivos pero solo duraron unos 3 min máximo.

Jefe: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, pero que estupidez en verdad quieres hablar con los animales, ¿de qué nos servirá hablar con los animales?

Baltashar: Bueno…este…yo.

Jefe: No lo sabes entones largo de aquí yo necesito a genios no idiotas como tú que solo por haber entrado a una de las mejores universidades de estados unidos no te hace genio.

Baltashar: Por favor deme otra oportunidad, no lo defraudare.

Jefe: ¡DIJE QUE LARGO!

¿?: Termina amigo por favor.

Jefe: Y tu ¿quién eres? a ¿qué hora llegaste?

¿?: Bueno llegue antes que Baltashar y me escondí, mi nombre es Suguro soy japonés, empresario, que vino a comprarle estas instalaciones, estuve esperándolo para hablar no quería interrumpir su momento de pasión.

Baltashar: Jajajaja.

Jefe: Tú cállate estas despedido largo, y tú que te hace pensar que te daré estas instalaciones.

Suguro: Bueno un pajarito me digo que estas instalaciones están a punto de ser clausuradas.

Jefe: Y eso que, no le venderé estas instalaciones a un tipo como tú.

Suguro: En serio creo que ya lo hiciste.

Jefe: ¿De qué hablas?

Suguro: Bueno mientras manoseabas a mi amiga pude tomar tus huellas eso basta para que te funda en la cárcel por abuso sexual.

Música de fondo:

It's the training

Jefe: ¿QUE ES ESTO?, ¿DE QUE HABLAS?

Suguro: De que te enterrare en la cárcel.

Jefe: ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso!

Suguro: Bueno tu expresión dice otra cosa sabes.

Jefe: AH, bien, bien, bien te doy las instalaciones pero yo no tengo nada que ver con eso de acuerdo.

Suguro: De acuerdo trato hecho, chicos el sospechoso ya me dio las instalaciones arréstenlo por favor.

Jefe: ¡¿Qué?! ¡PERO SI YA TE DI LAS INSTALACIONES!

Suguro: SIP pero todas las demás empresas que están bajo tu nombre y hemos encontrado que tu estas lavando dinero a narco tráfico, además estas instalaciones están clausuradas.

Jefe: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas equivocado!

En ese momento yo estaba impresionado al ver a un chico un poco mayor que yo había acorralado a un empresario corrupto lo más increíble es que yo estaba presenciando su arresto, habían entrado muchas personas armadas vestidas como militares, tras eso sometieron a mi ex jefe.

Fin música de fondo It's the training

Suguro: SEÑOR queda arrestado por abuso sexual, maltrato infantil, lavado de dinero, venta de armas y por conspirar contra el país de estados unidos.

Jefe: No es verdad están equivocados.

Suguro: Señor guarde silencio, todo lo que diga será usado en contra suya entiende.

Jefe: Explíqueme por qué.

Suguro: Bueno, su esposa levanto una demanda por maltrato y abuso sexual hacia su hija, tras eso usted fue arrestado pero se liberó por no tener pruebas en su contra así que su mujer me llamo y encontré que usted tenía contactos de narco traficantes mexicanos además de lavarles dinero buscaban inventos y utilizarlos como armas para vender a los terroristas así que se asoció con una empresa que financiaba unas instalaciones de investigaciones así que se primero se convirtió en director de esto e hizo un fraude contra es empresa para usted robara todos los inventos e ideas para vendérselos a terroristas, un plan que hubiera funcionado si yo no hubiera nacido usted queda arrestado.

Jefe: No puede ser, usted está mintiendo, ¡MIENTE!

Suguro: Si no me cree véalo usted mismo, estas son fotos tomadas en secreto en donde muestra como abusa sexualmente de su hija y haciendo negocios con sus amigos traficantes y terroristas, mire también este audio, "Ya hice que la empresa quebrara no tendrán opción más que dejarme todo a mí, después de eso robare todos los planos, investigaciones, avances científicos e inventos y te los daré", "Espera un momento sospechara la policía si robas todos los planos o si los pides será un alboroto", "Tranquilo se me acaba de ocurrir una idea, llamare a todos los trabajadores uno por uno y veré cuáles son los inventos que valen la pena desarrollar los despediré te mandare las direcciones de todos ellos junto con sus nombres para que los asesines, de esa manera no sospechara la policía tendrás que planear como matarlos en forma que no sospeche la policía ni que tenga alguna relación con nosotros", "Es un plan muy bueno".

Baltashar: No lo puedo creer entonces nos matara a todos.

Suguro: SI de esa manera robaría todos los avances científicos para poder atacar a los estados unidos.

Jefe: Diles Baltashar que no es cierto.

Baltashar: Lo siento señor pero yo no puedo ayudarlo con eso.

Jefe: Hazlo y te daré los recursos para que desarrolles tus inventos.

Baltashar: JA, pero si usted me digo que era una estupidez mis ideas, además no sea estúpido hay un equipo de militares armados dispuestos a matar a quien sea, no crea que por tener amigos traficantes y terroristas lo hará invencible.

Suguro: Auch eso dolió-decía mientras se ponía su dedo pulgar en la boca-bueno llévenselo.

Policía 1: Si señor.

Suguro: Bien me retiro un gusto conocerte Baltashar Bill.

Baltashar: También el gusto es mío…oye Suguro.

Suguro: Si.

Baltashar: Oye puedo saber si puedo trabajar con tigo.

Suguro: No imposible, soy detective y tu un científico no me servirías ni en el campo ni en el cuartel la verdad, pero te puedo preguntar algo.

Baltashar: Si claro.

Suguro: ¿Tú quieres ir a Japón?

Baltashar: ¿Qué?, yo.

Suguro: Bueno es porque estas instalaciones van a clausurase y en mi país están acabando de construir las instalaciones y supongo que te quedaras sin trabajo que opinas.

Baltashar: ¿Pero qué voy hacer? si mis ideas son muy estúpidas.

Suguro: Claro que no amigo, tratar de hablar con los animales hará mucho beneficio a los amantes de la naturaleza, encontrar la forma de regenerarse no es mala idea y sobre todo tu idea de una inteligencia artificial es muy buena idea no lo crees.

Baltashar: Bueno a decir verdad si me encanta esa idea.

Suguro: Oye te puedo preguntar otra cosa.

Baltashar: A si claro.

Suguro: ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Baltashar: En serio, quieres ¿que sea tu amigo?

Suguro: Si.

Baltashar: Claro seremos mejores amigos.

Suguro: Ya deseo eso con ansias.

Regresando en la actualidad

Baltashar: (Vaya esos jóvenes, impresionan nunca pensé que encontrarían la segunda entrada a las instalaciones, definitivamente no son tontos, pudieron salvar a la niña a pesar de no tener energías ni algo de recursos, sin duda demuestran quienes son hijos sin lugar a dudas).

Kotonoha: ¿Sr?, ¿está bien?

Baltashar: A si lo siento kotonoha es que no quiero que muera este chico, además estoy preocupado por colmillos y los demás puede que los lastimen.

Kotonoha: Eso es imposible Sr, además de eso usted los hizo inmortales no lo recuerda.

Baltashar: Es cierto aun así tú y colmillos son más importantes que yo.

Kotonoha: Eso apreciamos mucho y le debemos la vida usted nos creó.

Baltashar: Claro que no Kotonoha se lo debemos a Suguro, él fue quien me ayudó a crearlos.

Kotonoha: Por eso ayuda al chico.

Baltashar: Si él es el hijo de Suguro, no permitiré que su hijo muera ante mis ojos su sucesor para acabar con ese miserable, además debo de ponerte a salvo a ti y a colmillos si me capturan obedecerás a este chico Takashi.

Kotonoha: ¿Por qué?, lo dice señor.

Baltashar: Porque el que inicio esta destrucción vendrán por ti además tú debes de ayudar a resolver el caso, tú tienes toda la información del mundo, además debes de ubicar a los demás sucesores para que puedan desarrollar la cura de todo esto.

Kotonoha: Entonces ¿por qué no le explico eso al grupo de este chico?, ¿su grupo tendrán la posibilidad de ganar?

Baltashar: Claro que se lo hice le explique a la chica tsundere después la dormí, pero ese gordo empezó a dispárame pensó que la había matado entonces no tuve opción más que golpearlo pero la sucesora de los busujima intervino y al final luche con ella después llego Takashi, colmillos lo ataco porque no sabía quién era además me disparo.

Kotonoha: Al final se salió de control.

Baltashar: Si, me arrepiento de no haber le dejado activado el collar a colmillos.

Kotonoha: hablando del señor de los canes, Sr acabo de recibir una aleta del collar de colmillos.

Baltashar: Ya veo, dile que mantengan su distancia.

Kotonoha: Además de eso recibí que están siendo atacados por esas cosas.

Baltashar: Protégelos, kotonoha debes de fundir su cerebro si ellos son mordidos a toda costa si, si resucitan no podremos matarlos y se saldrá todo de control, diles que protejan a los chicos.

Kotonoha: Si.

Baltashar: (Espero que salgan las cosas bien, Takashi no mueras necesito decirte lo que tu padre y tu madre son en realidad),

Mientras con el grupo de takashi:

¿?: Saeko, Saeko, Saeko ayúdame.

Saeko: ¡…! donde estoy.

Saya: Despertaste.

Saeko: Saya, donde estamos.

Saya: En el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos con esas cosas.

Saeko: Takagi, donde esta Takashi.

Saya: Takashi, no lose.

Saeko: Takashi estaba con migo.

Saya: Espera a qué hora llego Takashi y entonces donde esta Shizuka.

Saeko: Hay-decía mientras señalaba la posición de shizuka

Saya: Es verdad, pero ¿dónde está Takashi?

Saeko: también me pregunto lo mismo, Takagi donde están los demás.

Saya: Estamos todos excepto takashi y zeke-en ese momento escuche un gruñido en forma de eco lo cual medio mucho miedo, lo que aun más me preocupaba era el paradero de takashi, ¿dónde se encontraba?

Saeko: Debemos movernos, tal vez esas cosas vienen de regreso, takagi despierta a los demás.

Saya: ¿Ah?, sí.

Saeko: Oye Takagi, tu ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?

Saya: No, cuando me hacer que a ti te despertaste no pude preguntarte algo y yo usualmente te dijo por tu apellido por respeto, ¿por qué lo dices?

Saeko: No por nada solo es mi imaginación.

Saya: Debe ser cansancio, pero a hora no podemos descansar vamos hay que buscar a Takashi y salir de aquí.

Saeko: Si.

Saya: enfermera Shizuka, enfermera Shizuka, despierte.

Shizuka: No mama otro rato, no quiero ir a la escuela.

Saya: Levántate debemos salir.

Shizuka: ¿Ah?, ya está el desayuno.

Saya: Hay niña ya párate, debemos irnos.

Shizuka: Que ¿porque?

Saya: Takashi desapareció, debemos buscarlo y salir de aquí, levántate y despierta Alice yo despertare al gordo.

Shizuka: Okay.

Saya: Hirano levántate, Hirano.

Hirano: No saya-chan más al rato seguimos te juro que te la meteré hasta por la boca.

Saya: METESELA A TU PU$% MADRE, PERVERTIDO- puedo apreciar como mi pie está unido con la cara de ese gordo baka- Y AMI DIME SAYA ONEE SAMAN RESPETAME.

Hirano: ¡No saya!, ¡por favor perdón!, ¡SAYAAAAAAAAAA!

Saya: ¡BAKA!

MIENTRAS CON SAEKO.

Saeko: (Takashi, donde te encuentras, me pregunto si soy lo suficiente fuerte para protegerte, si soy lo suficiente mujer para ti…Takashi)- Miyamoto despierta.

Rei: ¿Qué ocurre?, a eres tu piérdete.

Saeko: En estos momentos debemos de salir de aquí y buscar a Takashi.

Rei: Y eso que, ese inútil esta con Shizuka.

Saeko: No cuando luchábamos nos atacó un sujeto, yo luchaba con el pero no resistiría mucho ya que tu quedaste fuera de combate al igual que Takagi y Hirano, después Takashi apareció junto a Shizuka y me ayudo pero una de esas cosas me iba atacar entonces, Takashi me empujo pero él fue el que recibió el ataque brutal de esa cosa, después de que me salvo el sujeto me disparo una especie de gas.

Rei: Y por qué no lo ayudaste, busujima.

Saeko: Yo fui detenida.

Rei: No será que no te importo lo que le paso y te éxito como lo atacaban.

Saeko: Que, no estas equivocada me detuvieron.

Rei: Mentirosa, sé que te excita y te provoca placer ver sangre y tripas volando por donde sea, no te importan tus amigos por eso estas sola, si tanto te excita toma un poco de sangre- rei se acercó al charco de sangre que había cercas remojando su mano para después salpicarle sangre en la cara de saeko.

Saeko: Estas mal…miyamoto…yo…nunca dejaría a mis amigos…menos a Takashi…yo lo quiero.

Rei: Cállate, conozco bien a takashi, él no se juntaría con una persona como tú eres una sicópata, asesina.

Saeko: No es cierto…Takashi…me quiere…yo…lo quiero.

Rei: No, Takashi nunca te quera eres malvada, si te dice cosas bonitas es porque solo piensa con lo que trae entre las piernas no con la cabeza, nadie te amara por cómo eres, te utilizaran como para su juguete o su consuelo nada más eres eso.

Saeko: Estas equivocada Miyamoto, Takashi es buena persona, nunca me haría daño a nadie, tú porque hablas así de él no te ha hecho nada malo él te quiere, o es tu orgullo demasiado grande que no te deja ver en realidad lo que sientes.

Rei: Y que te importa lo que siento.

Saeko: Mucho, eres mi amiga y entre las amigas se cuidan.

Rei: Pero ¿Por qué?, tú quieres a Takashi.

Saeko: Es verdad, pero eso no cambiara que nos ayudemos mutuamente.

Rei: Estas equivocada, Busujima tú y yo no funcionara somos enemigas- decía esto mientras se alejaba de saeko.

Saeko: Miyamoto.

Saya: ¿Qué ocurre?

Saeko: No nada, y bien ¿cuál es el plan?

Saya: Debemos de ver que es lo que paso antes de que perdiéramos la conciencia.

Hirano: Bueno antes que todo ¿quién era ese hombre? que nos dio una paliza.

Saya: ¿Qué? más bien a ti kotha pareces que te dieron golpes a montones, y ese sujeto me dijo que nos ayudaría.

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Saya: Bueno mientras ustedes luchaban yo estaba alado de alice apuntando a una de esas cosas cuando se sujetó se acercó alejo a esa cosa y me dijo "Tranquila los ayudare", después de eso me disparo una especie de gas al final me desperté en el mismo lugar donde estaba pero todos estaban inconscientes.

Rei: ¿Quién fue el último en quedar incociente?

Saeko: Yo Shizuka y alice.

Saya: Y bien ¿qué ocurrió?, Shizuka.

Shizuka: ¿Qué?, yo.

Saya: Tú estabas con takashi.

Shizuka: Bueno, mientras Komuro y yo estábamos corriendo en la cueva sin ver nada pero cambio nuestros ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y escuchamos disparos, fue muy difícil que encontramos el origen de los disparos hasta que vimos una luz nos dirigimos a esa luz sin dudar fuimos a ese lugar y encontramos Alice en el suelo con una especie de perro gigante queriendo morderla, Saeko estaba rodeada de esas cosas sin pensarlo dos veces Komuro golpeo a ese perro gigante que estaba encima de alice y yo la abrase.

Alice: Si la enfermera Shizuka me abrazo con ternura.

Saya: Shizuka, termina de contar sí

Saeko: Yo continuare, si no te parece malo Shizuka.

Shizuka: No, adelante yo no soy muy buena relatando.

Saeko: Bien, Takashi se unió a la batalla yo estaba en serios problemas el sujeto me sometió, estaba a punto de depararme pero Takashi lo detuvo, disparándole después de eso recibió el ataque que iba dirigido a mí no pude detenerlo, me dispararon y no pude hacer nada después de eso.

Saya: Entonces, ¿dónde está Takashi?

Rei: Debió de darles el cuerpo de Takashi a esas cosas.

Saeko: No pienses eso miyamoto.

Saya: No eso puede ser cierto, a decir verdad puede caber la posibilidad de que esas cosas lo hayan capturado o lo hayan asesinado.

Saeko: No, puede ser.

Hirano: Takagi creo que estas mal en eso, esas cosas si tuvieran hambre se hubieran llevado a más de uno, esas cosas son muy grandes y su hambre puede ser igual, además ponte a pensar si takashi estaba en un estado crítico el sujeto que nos ataco pudo haberse llevado a Takashi para curarlo o salvarlo.

Alice: ¿Al igual que zeke?

Hirano: Puede ser alice.

Saya: Si fuera ese el caso entonces debemos de buscar el paradero de ese hombre misterioso y de Takashi.

Hirano: Estoy de acuerdo pero solo hay un problema.

Saya: Y que es gordo.

Hirano: Bueno que tengo hambre.

Shizuka: Yo estoy en las mismas.

Alice: Esto es malo, yo también tengo hambre.

Rei: Es verdad no hemos comido, vaya tontería no hemos res olvido lo de salir de la isla e conseguir comida y a hora estamos en otro problema mas no acabara.

Saeko: No hay que pensar negativo, después de encontrar a Takashi buscaremos comida….chicos- saeko sudaba la gota gorda al ver que sus camaradas estaban en el suelo, con ganas de comerse una vaca entera, otros estaban retorciéndose por la necesidad de comer-…chicos…no pierdan la esperanza.

Hirano: Creo que hasta la esperanza ya me la comí y todavía tengo hambre.

Saeko: Vamos chicos, un gran guerrero no demuestra debilidad.

Saya: Que quieres que hagamos si para empezar un guerrero debe de comer antes de ir al campo de batalla.

Rei: Es verdad, a hora comprendo a que se referían de comer antes de ir a la batalla, que hambre.

Shizuka: Tengo tanta hambre que me comería una vaca, diablos mis pechos ya se me encogieron, Rika me va a matar antes que el hambre.

Alice: Touka, por eso me salvaste para morir de hambre sí que eres mala.

Saeko: No tienen remedio.

Kotonoha: INICIANDO AISLAMIENTO.

Saya: ¿Aislamiento?

Hirano: ¿Qué es eso?

Saya: Por dios, maldita sea chicos corran y busquen la maldita salida.

Todos: ¡QUE!

Saya: Como pude ser tan tonta, nos en cerraran y moriremos de hambre.

Hirano: ¿Qué?, entonces estamos en instalaciones secretas por el gobierno, ¡GENIAL!

Saya: No, no es genial gordo tonto que le vez lo divertido.

Hirano: Siempre quise estar en instalaciones secretas y descubrir que secretos ocultan el gobierno.

Saya: ¡DEJATE DE TONTERIAS GORDO ESTO ES MALO!...hirano.

Hirano: ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿porque tu cambio de actitud?

Saya: Voltea.

Hirano: ¡AH!, esas cosas de nuevo.

Aparecieron los perros gigantescos que habían luchado anterior mente.

Saeko: ¡CORRAN RAPIDO!

Todos: ¡Sí!

Saya: Maldita sea esas cosas volvieron.

Rei: Parece que tienen hambre.

Hirano: Mas de la que yo tengo no.

Saya: Déjate de tonterías y corre.

Alice: Hermanito, ya no puedo correr más ya llegue a mi limite.

Hirano: Sube a mi espalda, rápido.

Saeko: Vamos rápido.

Saya: ¿qué es lo que haremos?, ¿los perdimos?

Saya tropero y callo.

Saya: AUCH.

Hirano: Takagi cuidado.

Uno de ellos apareció ante los ojos de saya queriendo atacarla recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de rei.

Rei: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Saya: Miyamoto.

De la nada empezaron a salir varios de ellos

Saeko: Yo me encargo de este.

Rei: Y yo de estos.

Tras esto empezó una batalla entre más de una docena aproximadamente de ellos contra saeko, rei y hirano quien solo les aplastaba la cabeza con su rifle.

Alice: Hermanito no aguantaremos mucho, esas cosas nos alcanzaran.

Hirano: No podemos avanzar con todos ellos en medio, debemos de acabarlos antes de que lleguen esas cosas, además parece que busujima y miyamoto están disfrutando matando estas cosas.

Saya: No podremos acabar con ellos a tiempo, si nos alcanzan esas cosas estaremos acabados.

Hirano: No te preocupes por eso, tenemos a Busujima y a Miyamoto

Mientras saeko y rei mataban a cada una de esas cosas gritaban en su mente "No perderé ante ella".

Rei: (No perderé ante ti busujima eso tenlo seguro).

Saeko: (Lo mismo digo, tu caerás ante mi).

Tenían una intensa batalla sicológica entre ellas puesto esto se demostraba ante los movimientos tan hábiles de las dos chicas hermosas, cuando una hacia un movimiento impresionante la otra respondía con otro movimiento retándose una a la otra regresando cada movimiento.

Hirano: Chicas atrás suyo.

Saya: Te lo dije nunca me equivoco.

Tras eso saeko y rei vieron que los gigantes perros los habían alcanzado se quedaban sin opciones estaban acorralados.

Saya: Busujima, Miyamoto retrocedan a hora.

Saeko: Takagi ¿tienes algún plan para salir de esto?

Saya: No.

Uno de los perros se acercaba lentamente ha alice pero agacho la cabeza en forma de saludo tras eso empezó a gruñir y se dirigió a uno de ellos que se dirigía a hirano atacándolo y aplastándole la cabeza con su hocico, después los demás perros empezaron hacer lo mismo pero en formación los chicos quedaron impresionados pero no evito que saeko y rei se unieran en la pelea, se había vuelto una batalla campal lo cual es muy impresionante casi escena de crepúsculo amanecer parte 2, después de unos minutos cavaron con el último de ellos.

Saya: Vaya, eso fue impresionante.

Hirano: Es verdad.

Saeko: Si fue fácil.

Un perro negro apareció y empezó a gruñir de forma de amenaza.

Hirano: Detrás mío.

¿?: Lo siento por mis modales.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Saya: Es mi imaginación o tengo tanta hambre que hasta escuche hablar al perro.

¿?: No, Srta. se hablar.

Saya: ¡AH!, ¡ESO NO ES NORMAL! ¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?!

¿?: Mi nombre es colmillos soy un perro.

Hirano: ¿Qué clase de perro puede hablar?

Colmillos: El tipo que inventa mi amo.

Rei: ¿Amo?

Colmillos: SI.

CONTINUARA...

Fin del capítulo 4: RECUERDO

 **Bueno chicos hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, debo de mejorar aún más, le doy gracias a Guest por su comentario aprecio mucho eso te doy las gracias y me da mucha alegría que me comentes "creo que tu historia tiene futuro y me gustaría leerla hasta el final" y también el de "Pero en serio esto te lo digo de buena fe, mejora en los puntos en los que ye acabo de mencionar y harás de esta una gran historia", gracias espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, comenten sus dudas o preguntas yo responderé lo más rápido posible vale, suscríbanse al canal crea juega y divierte en YouTube y Facebook, haya es en donde trabajo junto con robeer364 y síganme en twitter en rick2016 y en fanfictión les doy las gracias por leer este capítulo, meda mucha alegría que algunas personas lo lean comenten ideas o personajes que les gustaría que presente en la serie vale, por lo de la cueva pues aclaro que yo no robe nada de thezoreda vale solo es aclaración pues como vieron en este capítulo no tuvo nada que ver con lo de thezoreda, bueno me despido gracias por leer mi historia y pido disculpas por subir el capítulo este día lo siento por así decirlo tengo mala suerte los viernes ya que me ponen a trabajar y hacer deberes o no me dejan agarrar la computadora tal vez cambie los días que suba los capítulos tal vez los haga los domingos o los lunes en el próximo capítulo, confirmare los días en los que subiré los fanfic, bien adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5 ENCUENTRO

Capítulos 5.

 **Hola amigos de fanfictión aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo de HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, Estos personajes les pertenece a dais u que zato y Shōji sato, no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera.**

Rei: ¿Amo?

Colmillos: Si.

Baltashar: Estas dando mucha información innecesaria Colmillos.

Colmillos: Lo siento, Sr.

Baltashar: Como sea, me alegro que se encuentren bien.

Saya: Un momento, ¿quién es usted?, ¿que son esas cosas? Y sobre todo, ¿dónde están nuestros amigos?

Baltashar: Tranquila, todo a su debido tiempo vale.

Saya: No, quiero que me responda a hora mismo.

Baltashar: Bueno, les contare en el transcurso del camino por favor síganme.

Hirano: Oiga, ¿usted fue quien nos atacó hace unas horas?-decía hirano mientras apuntaba a Baltashar en la cabeza.

Baltashar: Baja ese rifle niño.

Hirano: Y si no quiero.

Colmillos: No tendré más opción más que matarte.

Hirano: Ja, No me importara matarte a ti también, tengo suficientes balas para mandarte al otro mundo, incluso me sobran balas después de que acabe con tigo y tus amigos.

Baltashar: No seas idiota, ellos son inmortales amigo.

Saya: ¿Inmortales?

Saeko: Es cierto, cuando peleábamos con ellos miyamoto y yo notamos que se regeneran, en pocas palabras no importa cuántas veces les dispares se recuperaran y te atacaran, kotha piénsalo dos veces antes de hacer algo.

Baltashar: Es correcto, así que tú decides niño, si me matas nunca saldrán de aquí con vida, o bajas el rifle o mis colegas te harán a ti y a tus amigas su cena.

Hirano: ¡No me jodas!

Saya: Hirano, si jalas el gatillo firmaras la sentencia de nuestra muerte.

Hirano: No, el té hizo daño…y yo… ¡NO DEJARE QUE NINGUN HIJO DE PU$% SE ATREVA A TOCARTE!

Saya: Hirano…

Saya se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras.

Hirano: Quiero protegerte hasta el final…no me importa si me golpeas si me dices "estúpido", "gordo inútil", tu sonrisa es una de las razones para que yo siga hacia adelante, incluso esa razón me da la fuerza para luchar con quien sea incluso lucharía contra dios a cambio de una sonrisa sincera, saya yo no quiero perderte y no dejare que algún desgraciado se atreva a tocarte, no me importa si es mi mejor amigo yo no permitiré que nadie se te acerque.

Saya: Hirano…baja el rifle vale, en verdad eres cursi gordo baka, tranquilo, estoy bien solo cálmate.

Saya abrazo a hirano de forma muy tierna lo cual es muy raro.

Hirano: Saya…

Rei: Eso es muy bonito.

Shizuka: Opino lo mismo.

Alice: Yo no entendí, alguien explíqueme.

Saeko: Te contaremos cuando seas más grande.

Alice: Que malas.

Baltashar: Parecen de una novela cursi, ustedes dos.

Saya: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

Saya empujo a hirano sonrojada.

Baltashar: El amor sí que no tiene fronteras.

Saya: ¡Que está diciendo!

Baltashar: No, nada jejeje.

Hirano: No te preocupes amor además tú y yo somos el uno para el otro.

Saya: ¿Amor?- saya llego a su límite de tolerancia así que le dio un puñetazo en la cara de hirano- amor ni que ocho cuartos, si se te ocurre decir eso de nuevo te asesino entendido.

Hirano: Si.

Baltashar: JAJAJAJAJAJA, ustedes dos sí que son un mal chiste, jajajajajaja.

Saya: ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Quieres discutir?

Baltashar: No para nada, dicen que la furia de la heredera de los Takagi es más feroz que el mismo jefe de los Takagi, antes que nada quiero disculparme con ustedes por atacarlos y también por ponerlos en un gran peligro.

Colmillos: Yo también lo siento, perdónenos por favor.

Saya: Ya se habían tardado.

Rei: Takagi, no seas tan dura.

Saya: No, aun no, quiero saber ¿dónde están nuestros amigos?

Baltashar: No se te pasa nada, están en reconstrucción de tejido.

Rei: ¿Qué es eso?

Baltashar: Bueno es una especie de máquina que reconstruye tejidos tales como los músculos.

Saya: Tiene sentido, Takashi estaba mal herido así que lo llevaste a reconstrucción verdad.

Baltashar: Exacto…

Kotonoha: Sr. Tenemos un problema.

Baltashar: ¿Qué ocurre?, kotonoha…

Kotonoha: Tenemos un mensaje.

Baltashar: ¿Qué es?

Kotonoha: Es algo del caso que investigaba Suguro-san.

Baltashar: Kotonoha guarda ese mensaje y luego me lo das.

Kotonoha: Si Sr.

Rei: ¿Qué ocurre?, y ¿quién es kotonoha?

Baltashar: Es quien controla este lugar, debemos avanzar.

Rei: Aguarda, ella es la que hablaba hace unos minutos, oye tu como es que hay energía, si la explosión EMP debió de afectar a todo lo electrónico en pocas palabras no debes de tener energía.

Baltashar: Es correcto, pero si no te has fijado estas bajo tierra, además aquí no hay antenas las quite días antes de que dieran la orden de fuego de la bomba EMP.

Saya: Es verdad, pero ¿cómo sabias que darían la orden?

Baltashar: Porque esto lo planearon.

Saya: Ah, que te refieres que lo planearon.

Baltashar: Se los digo luego pero antes debemos de ir al laboratorio por su amigo.

Baltashar corrió después de decir eso.

Saya: Oye, aguarda.

Saeko: Vamos.

Mientras con Takashi:

Takashi: ¿Dónde me encuentro?, ¿Dónde están amigos?

¿?: Tranquilo estoy con tigo.

Takashi: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Ufufufufufu, tu eres Takashi verdad.

Takashi: Si y tu ¿Quién eres?

Touka: Soy amiga de alice.

Takashi: Así que tú eres de quien hablaba alice.

Touka: SIP, vine a hablar con tigo.

Takashi: ¿Hablar con migo?

Touka: Mas bien advertirte, komuro.

Takashi: ¿Advertirme?, ¿De qué?

Touka: Tienes que cuidarte, tienes enemigos por doquier.

Takashi: ¿Enemigos?, ¿Quiénes?

Touka: No puedo darte detalles pero recuerda tu pasado para que puedas salvar tu futuro.

Takashi: No sé de qué hablas.

Touka: Takashi, recuerdas a tu amigo light.

Takashi: ¿Light?, no se de quien hablas.

Touka: Recuerda.

Takashi: Mmmm… ¿Light?...A Light Sorato.

Touka: Si.

Takashi: Lo recuerdo, él y yo éramos mejores amigos fue antes de entrar a la secundaria, que hay con él, ¿está en problemas?

Touka: No él es el problema, o bueno él va a ser el problema, aléjate de ese muchacho.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, no tiene sentido lo que me dices, ¿Qué ocurre con Light?

Touka: Él te hará daño aléjate de ese muchacho.

Takashi: Y ¿Por qué?

Touka: Rayos, se me acabo el tiempo, escucha Takashi debes de salvarte y alejarte de él, es bastante peligros…

Touka beso a Takashi haciendo que se sorprenda pero Takashi sentía como si absorbieran su fuerza lo cual se alejó.

Touka: Lo siento, no podía aguantar más.

Takashi: (TOS), no te preocupes pero no vuelvas a hacer eso vale.

Touka: Solo cuídate nos veremos pronto Takashi.

Takashi: SI touka- touka ¿Dónde estás?

¿?: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: ¿Dónde estoy?

Kotonoha: Joven takashi, al fin despierta.

Takashi: ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?

Kotonoha: Esta usted en la cámara de reconstrucción de tejido.

Takashi: Yo no recuerdo como llegue aquí, ¿dónde estás? y ¿quién eres?

Kotonoha: Mi nombre es kotonoha, soy una mente artificial.

Takashi: Y ¿qué es eso?, respóndeme algo, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Kotonoha: EL Sr. Baltashar está acompañando a sus amigos en el gran comedor, me dio indicaciones que se diera un baño después que se vista con estas prendas y se dirigiera al gran comedor.

Takashi veía un conjunto de ropa que se encontraba a lado de la puerta del baño, se encontraba en una habitación completamente de color blanco no se podía ver otra cosa más que la entrada del baño y la camilla en la que se encontraba ya que esta se encontraba cubierta de mucha sangre al momento de pararse no pudo mantenerse en pie con consecuencia callera al suelo.

Takashi: Auch… ¿por qué me encuentro tan débil?, no pude mantenerme ni siquiera dos segundos en pie.

Kotonoha: Es por que ha perdido mucho líquido y su cuerpo necesita descansar, si gusta puedo traerle una silla de ruedas.

Takashi: No, gracias estoy bien solo necesito caminar tantito…auch.

Kotonoha: Joven insisto si gusta le traigo una silla de ruedas.

Takashi: Bueno, por favor kotonoha ayúdame, me encuentra muy débil.

Kotonoha: Si, es normal que se sienta cansado o débil, ya que perdió mucha sangre.

Takashi: Puedes explicarme que ocurrió.

Kotonoha: Bueno, no tengo autorización para informarle lo que ocurrió, pero el Sr Baltashar tal vez le cuente.

Takashi: Vale.

En esos momentos salió un robo con la silla de ruedas para llevar a takashi, empezó a calentar el agua para que se bañara, aseando y acomodando la habitación, mientras takashi veía como el robot aseaba la habitación hasta que el agua llego en su mejor punto takashi nada más tenía unos shorts mientras todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, el robot solo cargo a takashi con la mano derecha en el aire

Takashi: He y, he y, bájame" decía takashi, mientras con la otra mano libre del robot le arranco los short a takashi después prosiguió ir a la tina de baño.

Takashi: Bien me puedes bajar por favor, espera mis heridas si me baño a hora me dolerá a mil demonios espera.

El robot bajo lentamente su mano hasta que pudo verse frente a frente y solo le sonrió a Takashi para después tirarlo a la tina de baño "¡NOOO!" decía mientras caía lenta mente.

Takashi: ¡AH!, ¡DUELE!, espera no me duele se siente bien esta el agua tibia está en su mejor punto whou, eso se siente bien, (¿que habrá ocurrido mientras estaba incociente?, no importa a hora debo de actuar normal debo de investigar como llegue aquí y que ocurrió con los demás, además debo de protegerlos si no puedo lamentarlo mucho en especial a Saeko y a Rei, bueno me apurare tengo muchas ganas de verlas, abrazarlas y…no takashi no pienses cosas que no, ellas son tus amigas, eres capullo maldita sea no sé qué hacer).

Takashi empezó asearse tranquilamente, tras unos minutos prosiguió a salir de la tina para secarse, después pudo ver su ropa en una silla, pero sintió como si las fuerzas que perdió habían regresado, se paró un momento para ver si no tenía rasgaduras o alguna herida en su cuerpo y pudo notar que su condición física era excelente, ya que tenía los cuadros de un verdadero hombre o era lo que pensaba también lo llevo a pensar otra cosa

Takashi: Whou, espero que a rei o a saeko les guste mi condición física- (pero que piensas takashi deja de ilusionarte con ellas, nunca te voltearan a ver pero y si, si oh sería fantástico)

A Takashi le entraron pensamientos lujuriosos de Saeko y Rei imaginaba como Saeko y Rei se entregaban completamente a Takashi suplicando que las haga suyas.

Saeko: Takashi, por favor entra en mi quiero ser completamente tuya solo tuya.

Rei: Takashi, sin ti no puedo sobrevivir hazme feliz no me importa compartirte pero hazme el amor hasta que yo ya no pueda más, Takashi te lo suplico.

Takashi estaba en un trance lujurioso pero reacciono al ver que su arma estaba hacia arriba y dura, con ganas de disparar pero Takashi puso su mano entre sus piernas, sonrojado.

Takashi: (Takashi, sí que te vas a extremo a extremo, no pienses cosas lujuriosas y comprometedoras con rei y saeko contrólate, bueno me vestiré, iré a verlas espero que estén bien).

Tras unos minutos takashi salió del baño con un tenis negro con blanco, unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, con una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de piel negra,

Takashi: Vaya, creo que esta chaqueta vale más que toda la ropa junta, me pregunto de quien será, bien kotonoha puedes mostrarme el camino por favor.

Kotonoha: Si joven Takashi, es por aquí siga cómo va el corredor- respondió kotonoha.

En un instante se abrió una puerta mostrando un corredor, Takashi prosiguió a caminar siguiendo la forma del corredor, después de unos minutos se encontró con una enorme puerta roja, empujo la puerta con gran facilidad ya que era muy ligera y delgada para llevarse una enorme sorpresa y sonrisa al ver que todos sus amigos estaban reunidos en una mesa muy larga al estilo Hogwarts de Harry Potter, a nuestro protagonista le brillaron los ojos al verlos sanos y salvos.

Baltashar: Miren chicas a cava de llegar por quien lloraban.

En eso todos voltearon hacia la entrada y no pudieron evitar pararse de sus lugares sorprendidos, sin dudarlo corrieron todos gritando "¡TAKASHI!", el joven hizo la misma expresión "¡CHICOS!", dijo mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos para abrazarlos, pero todos se lanzaron encima del con consecuencia el callera junto con todos ellos.

Alice: T-Takashi ¿dónde estabas hermano? pensaba que estabas muerto.

Takashi: No, alice estoy bien solo descansaba tantito.

Shizuka: Komuro, no vuelvas a desaparecer, eres malvado por dejarnos solas.

Takashi: Enfermera Shizuka, perdón…perdónenme todos.

Saeko: No tienes por qué disculparte, eres nuestro líder y nos preocupaba el paradero de nuestro líder.

Takashi: Saeko-san…

Takashi miro a Saeko fijamente a los ojos provocando que se sonrojara, Takashi quedo encantado por la bella, tierna y dulce mirada de saeko que con solo verla a los ojos enamoraría a cualquier hombre, Saeko y Takashi no podían evitar acercarse poco a poco para darse un beso en los labios cuando estaban a centímetros fueron interrumpidos por rei diciendo "Interrumpo, Takashi busujima", poniendo cara de enojo (como en el capítulo 11 de la primera temporada en el minuto 15 XD),

Takashi: ¿Rei?, hola como estas, no te había visto-respondió el joven después saya se puso detrás de este mismo y con enojo.

Saya: Y yo que.

Takashi: Ah saya, también me alegro volverte a ver, también a rei y a saeko- decía esto mientras se levantaba del suelo y veía a hirano con una sonrisa de irónica.

Hirano: Que bien que estés bien, estaban muy preocupadas por ti.

Takashi: Y ¿tu? No- respondió el joven pelirrojo.

Hirano: Claro, pero estaba seguro que tú no nos abandonarías, además quiero tener más aventuras contigo compadre.

Takashi: Sera un honor hacer tonterías contigo.

Hirano: Bueno entonces vamos, supongo que mi colega tiene mucha hambre- después de esas palabras sonó el estómago de Takashi.

Takashi: Supones bien amigo mío- tras eso los dos amigos comenzaron a reír con ironía, las chicas estaban felices al ver como esos dos se llevan bien excepto saya ya que recordó las palabras de hirano cuando se encontraba en la cueva.

Saya: "No me importa si es mi mejor amigo yo no permitiré que nadie se te acerque", (Takashi, yo siempre he estado enamorada de, el eso lo admito y yo en verdad quiero estar con él, pero si decido pelear por Takashi, romperé el vínculo que tiene con Hirano y solo con ver a esos dos riendo, haciendo tonterías es muy bonito no puedo hacer eso, creo que debo de decirle la verdad a hirano, si no lo hago la amistad con hirano acabara en tragedia y desgracia).

Shizuka: ¿Que ocurre saya?- pregunto la enfermera shizuka.

Saya: No nada, solo tengo hambre, jejeje- respondió para disimular lo que le ocurría.

Mientras Hirano y Takashi reían Baltashar se acercó con una sonrisa con manos en la espalda para sacar una jeringa.

Takashi: Oye ¿para qué es esa jeringa?

Baltashar: Chicas, pueden sostener a su amigo por favor.

Rei: Si.

Saeko: Si-respondiendo, tomaron de los brazos a Takashi para que no escapara lo cual hizo que takashi se pusiera a un más nervioso.

Takashi: ¿Que están haciendo Saeko, Rei?

Baltashar: Tranquilo chico solo será un pequeño piquetito.

Takashi: No espérate.

Hirano: Takashi, tranquilo te sentirás bien después de eso compadre- decía hirano para tranquilizar un poco a Takashi.

Takashi: Estas de broma, esa jeringa es muy grande, no además yo ya me vacune.

Baltashar: No seas chillón.

Takashi: No, te dijo que me a mí ya me vacunaron, por favor.

Saeko: Tranquilo, si lo haces te recompensare- saeko se acercó a Takashi de forma muy sensual para susurrarle al oído.

Takashi: "Te recompensare", (que palabras tan mas maravillosas)- Takashi se sonrojo al ver que saeko le dijo esas hermosas palabras que cualquier hombre desearía que le digieran, Rei al notar la expresión de Takashi se enojó, al ver que saeko fue la primera la quien ataco lo cual rei contra ataco con algo más fuerte.

Rei: Takashi, si lo haces te prometo que te dejare hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo- al igual que Saeko, Rei se acercó a Takashi de forma muy sensual haciendo que Takashi se pusiera aún más sonrojado.

Takashi: "Te dejare hacer lo que quieras con mi cuerpo", (Que palabras tan mas fuertes pero maravillosas)-Takashi se empezó a imaginar cosas pervertidas con Rei y Saeko mientras ellas se miraban de forma desafiante, entrando en una batalla sicológica (como Light y Ryuzaki de death note) con la características de todo negro con solo las auras de Saeko (morada) y Rei (café) mirándose fijamente, retándose una a la otra.

Rei: Nunca me ganaras.

Saeko: Estas equivocada, yo seré la vencedora.

Rei: No, yo ganare.

Saeko: Niña mimada.

Rei: Cínica.

Saeko: Bebe llorona.

Rei: Rara.

Saeko: Ya basta.

Rei: Dijo lo mismo,

Saeko: Miyamoto.

Rei: Busujima.

Saeko y rei: A cabaré con tigo… yo seré la quien gane… me convertiré en la novia de Takashi.

(Es como cuando Light y Ryuzaki se retan en el segundo capítulo de death note, pero aquí pelearan por el amor del despistado de Takashi jeje, xd).

Mientras en la realidad.

Baltashar: ¿Chicas?, que les ocurre también a Komuro.

Saya: Están en un trance, típico de Takashi pero de Busujima y Miyamoto es raro parecen rocas- miraba a Saeko y a Rei con curiosidad ya que parecían rocas solo mirándose fijamente, como si estuvieran en competencias de quien parpadea primero pierde, mientras Takashi se imaginaba cosas pervertidas, saya al ver la expresión evidente de Takashi le piso fuertemente para que reaccionara.

Takashi: ¡AH!, auch eso duele.

Saya: Cállate por favor.

Baltashar: Bien aquí vamos, ¿estás listo?

Takashi: SI.

Baltashar subió la manga de la chamara de piel de takashi e inyecto, solo sintió un piquetito, después tuvo que sacar a saeko y a rei de su trance moviéndolas de un lado para otro hasta que salieron de su transe.

Takashi: Saeko, Rei, despierten salgan de su transe.

Saeko: Oh, lo siento Takashi, bien doctor puede inyectar a Takashi.

Baltashar: Ya lo inyecte.

Rei: ¿Qué hizo?, ¿Qué?

Baltashar: Ya lo inyecte, mientras ustedes estaban en su transe bueno sin más que decir a comer o se enfriara todo.

Takashi: Whou, se ve tan delicioso.

Rei: Te esperábamos para cenar.

Takashi: ¿Me esperaron?

Saya: Si, no me dejaron ni siquiera poder ver lo que había debajo del mantel, es algo molesto esperar tanto.

Hirano: Es cierto pero eso le dio tiempo a Baltashar darnos vitaminas.

Takashi: Ah, ¿ustedes también le inyecto?

Rei: Era obvio no habíamos comido en dos días, estábamos muy exhaustos.

Shizuka: Si, y mira komuro mis pechos están en su estado original-decía esto mientras acariciaba sus pechos.

Hirano: Eso es fantástico.

Saya: ¡Cállate, gordo!

Baltashar: Dios santo, podrían comer antes de que se maten por favor.

Takashi: Es verdad, debemos comer.

Baltashar: Srta. Takagi no tenía mucha hambre.

Saya: Es verdad, pero que te quede bien claro gordo te estoy vigilando.

Takashi: Saya, a comer.

Tras eso todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos y pasivos excepto saya parecía carnívora, comía como si fuera un animal, incluso casi muerde en el brazo a hirano para que no tocara la última pieza de lasaña, había mucha comida como si estuvieran comiendo con una de las familias más ricas, a los demás no les importaba como actuaba Takagi, era normal al igual que ellos tenían mucha hambre no podían aguantar en ser formales (comer con clase o tranquilos).

Los platillos fueron los siguientes: Lasaña, espagueti, arroz blanco, pollo frito, pechugas empanizadas, pescado frito, sushi y camarón.

Tras unos minutos de comer sin cesar, takashi recuerda lo que le dijo touka en su sueño, también empezó a buscar en sus recuerdos como llegaron hay, inmóvil quedo por un momento lo cual llamo la atención de Baltashar.

Baltashar: ¿Qué ocurre?, joven komuro.

Takashi: Bueno…trato de recordar cómo llegamos hasta aquí y no me ha dicho su nombre.

Baltashar: Es verdad, mi nombre es Baltashar Bill, soy científico bueno era científico antes de que comenzara todo este desastre.

Saya: Eras científico ¿qué te hizo cambiar?

Baltashar: Bueno las circunstancias, todo se ha vuelto un caos.

Saya: Eso es evidente.

Takashi: Antes que nada, dime ¿cómo llegamos aquí?, y ¿Dónde está Zeke?

Baltashar: Bueno, su perrito Zeke se encuentra con mis colegas, Colmillos lo está entrenando, y como llegaron aquí, fue con ayuda de Colmillos y de las cámaras de seguridad que instalaron en la casa en donde se encontraban antes, con eso los encontré además me llamaron mucho la atención.

Takashi: ¿Te llamamos la atención?, deja de bromear casi nos matas a mí y a mi grupo.

Baltashar: Eso fue un error, si tú y tus amigos no se hubieran resistido Colmillos no les hubiera hecho nada.

Takashi: Y ¿quién diablos es Colmillos?

Baltashar: La cosa que casi te mata.

Takashi: ¿El perro gigante?

Baltashar: Exacto.

Takashi: No hablamos, idioma perro.

Saya: Es verdad, pero Bill diseño unos collares para que pudiéramos hablar con ellos.

Takashi: Si eso es cierto ¿por qué no hablaron?

Baltashar: Es porque yo no les di permiso para hablar así de simple, Nunca pensé que Colmillos los vería como una amenaza.

Takashi: Esa es tu justificación, que justificación tan más estúpida.

Baltashar: No me hechos en cara lo que les hice, el gordo y tú me dispararon, era obvio que Colmillos te atacaría después de que me disparaste.

Takashi: Casi me asesina, no me vengas con que nosotros te dañamos.

Baltashar: No, Colmillos te detecto como una amenaza por eso te ataco, pero lo único raro es que colmillos dejara que su instinto animal lo dominara, me siento muy mal por lo que les ocurrió, ustedes descubrieron las dos entradas a estas instalaciones, kotonoha no pudo detectarlos en los tules además no tenemos cámaras en los pasadizos, mientras los buscábamos mi radar tenia interferencia así que nos dividimos en dos grupos, los encontré por la alerta que me envió colmillos mientras luchaba contra ustedes, no tuve opción más que dormirlos, pero me tomaron como si fuera el enemigo, disparándome y bueno colmillos tomo a komuro como el principal enemigo lo ataco sin dudarlo, se salió todo de control yo lo siento.

Saya: Como no quieres que te ataquemos, si tenías una máscara y una vestimenta rara.

 **Baltashar: Era para ver si ustedes no eran súbditos de Kira o conocido también como dios.**

 **Takashi: ¿Kira?, ¿Dios?, ¿Quién es ese?**

 **Rei: Nunca había escuchado sobre él, ¿quién es?**

 **Saya: Kira… ya recuerdo mi papa investigaba al político Shido y creo que menciono mi papa que él estaba vinculado con ese Kira pero no había escuchado que le apodaran dios.**

 **Hirano: Yo si lo conozco, era muy famoso en páginas web.**

 **Takashi: Y ¿quién es?**

 **Hirano: Bueno contaban y comentaba que era un asesino serial y secuestrador.**

 **Saya: ¿Era un criminal?, no entiendo ¿por qué le llamaron dios?**

 **Saeko: Tiene sentido que le llamen Kira, tiene muchos significados pero usualmente apodan así a los asesinos.**

 **Saya: Es cierto ya que Kira se dice en japonés pero en ingles se dice killer traducido al español es…**

 **Takashi: Asesino.**

 **Saya: Correcto.**

 **Rei: Pero si es un asesino ¿por qué le llaman dios?**

 **Baltashar: Porque… ese maldito ha formado una religión, se cree que es una enorme organización, con sus víctimas hace experimentos, además de eso controla a sus víctimas antes de morir.**

 **Takashi: ¿Cómo es posible?, no se puede controlar a una persona más que con engaños.**

 **Baltashar: Es verdad, pero en este caso es muy diferente, completamente diferente.**

 **Hirano: Era muy famoso por esas razones, dejaba notas escritas con sangre de las victimas pero lo más impresionante es que mata a puros criminales, asesinos, violadores entre muchos otros.**

 **Baltashar: Es correcto, es gracioso que una organización asesina a asesinos no lo creen, después de que varias personas lo conocieran como dios, empezó a ir más lejos matando políticos, traficantes de droga, asesinos profesionales y policías desmantelando organizaciones criminales y corruptas.**

 **Saya: Pero como es que no lo han atrapado y ese hombre u organización tienen que ver con la actualidad.**

 **Hirano: Bueno el transmitía algunas reseñas en código morse que solo la policía podía recibir y algunos civiles que lo traducían, pero era conocido por que él tiene el título de los crímenes perfectos, pero lo impresionante era que cometía los crímenes casi al mismo tiempo pero en diferentes países.**

 **Rei: ¿Crímenes perfectos?**

 **Saya: El crimen perfecto es un crimen hecho con tal planificación y capacidad que no deja sospechas y el culpable no puede ser encontrado, pero que tenga muchos crímenes es muy complicado además que el cometa en diferentes lugares del mundo es algo imposible.**

 **Hirano: Si exacto, además se proclamaba dios porque decía que limpiara el mundo de toda la suciedad o gente podrida se refería a los delincuentes y bueno muchas personas aceptaban lo que hacía, ya que juro que nunca mataría o tocaría a las personas buenas que no han hecho nada malo pero matara a aquellas que se le oponga o lo busquen muchas ignoraban su existencia pero sabían bien que el cambiaria todo y lo logro, se volvió una celebridad en internet.**

 **Baltashar: Es correcto.**

 **Saya: ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con la actualidad?, no entiendo nada.**

 **Baltashar: Es porque ese mismo hijo de perra…invento el maldito virus.**

 **Todos: ¡QUE!**

 **Baltashar: Bueno semanas antes de que comenzara todo esto, predigo que en un solo día caería todos los gobiernos, militares, criminales y gente mala, esto lo transmitió en vivo días antes de que comenzara todo además se sospechaba de algunas personas estuvieran vinculadas con Kira o que fueran Kira, el gobierno no hizo ningún movimiento para evitar algo, supongo que conocen la enfermedad influencia que apareció hace poco.**

Todos: Si.

 **Baltashar: Bueno el mismo invento esa enfermedad al igual que esta, pero como el gobierno descubrió como detener la influencia, como verán en ese momento Kira fue humillado, pero acudió a otro plan y era…que infectara a todo el mundo para que callera en caos junto con los gobiernos.**

 **Saya: Tiene sentido, supongo que sabía que estaban cerca de atraparlo y como no tenía posibilidades acudió a infectar a todos para que el mundo callera en caos y al final salir librado.**

 **Saeko: Es cierto, como ya no hay policía, ni gobierno puede andar por donde quiera, una muy buena estrategia.**

 **Baltashar: Es correcto, cuando todo empezó durante el primer y segundo día a las 4:00am y las 4:00pm se transmitió un mensaje para todo el mundo.**

Takashi: Y ¿cuál es el mensaje?

Baltashar: Vengan con migo.

Baltashar se había levantado de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta roja nuestro grupo se levantó y lo siguió para ver lo que ocurría y que mensaje les dará, Takashi, Saya y Hirano fueron los primeros en levantarse para seguir a Baltashar, hasta que llegaron a otra puerta de color blanca y de seguridad muy avanzada, Baltashar introdujo su código para pasar.

Baltashar: Kotonoha, prende la pantalla, monitor y audio por favor, muéstrame el video transmitido el primer día del apocalipsis de la 4:00am y pm.

Kotonoha: Si, Sr.

Baltashar: Reprodúcelo.

En esos momentos a pareció en la pantalla los símbolos en el que se escribe dios, una voz con filtro empezó hablar.

MENSAEJE:

 **Yo soy dios, también conocido como Kira, les doy este mensaje para que vayan por el camino del bien hijos míos, si se preguntan por qué está pasando todo esto es porque me traicionaron, el gobierno corrupto me despojo de todos mis poderes y esparció este virus que los acechara hasta su muerte hijos míos, pero yo soy su salvador el que dará fin a esta tortura, pero no podre protegerlos todo el tiempo deben luchar por mí, protéjanme hasta que recupere todos mis poderes, cuando llegue ese día los que sobrevivieron verán el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo sin mentiras, sin gobiernos corruptos, sin más falsos dioses, este es un nuevo comienzo, luchen a muerte contra quienes se opongan a mí, hagan este mundo suyo ese es el destino de la humanidad, su destino, yo soy dios nunca pierdan la fe hijos míos, les daré la seguridad que no le dieron, esos gobernante mentirosos y corruptos, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes para esta sociedad, diríjanse a mi como su deidad y serán salvados, bendecidos serán los nuevos reyes, los nuevos dioses de este nuevo mundo, maten a quien se oponga a mi voluntad ellos no tienen derecho a gobernar a su lado no importa si es su padre, su madre, su esposa, no importa quesea sus propios hijos sacrifíquenlos, no dejen que se interpongan en nuestro camino ustedes son los reyes, llegara el tiempo en donde esta era oscura terminara ¡DE LAS CENIZAS DE SU MUNDO LEVANTAREMOS UNO MEJOR, POR QUE USTEDES SON LOS REYES Y YO SOY!…Kira.**

FIN DEL MENSAJE:

Todos estaban Petrificados no podían creer lo que escucharon, en especial Takashi sabía que ese mensaje casi iba dirigido hacia él, takashi entro en otro plano donde él estaba en la cima de una montaña y veía a toda una ciudad siendo quemada, podía escuchar como gente gritaba por ayuda, takashi no podía creer lo que veía también vio frente suyo una persona contraje negro pelo rojo al igual que el pero este tenía el color rojo más oscuro que el de takashi solo gritando "JAJAJAJAJAJA (RISA SADICA)¡SOY UN DIOS!, ¡GANE TU NO PODISTE EVITARLO!, ¡NO PODIAS EVITAR MI DESTINO!, ¡ERES UN FRACASADO A HORA TODO LO QUE AMAS SERA QUEMADO!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MACABRA), takashi no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos estaba temblando de miedo al ver que esa persona estaba encima de los cuerpos de sus amigos y familiares, takashi pensaba que estaba en un sueño hasta que…

CONTINUARA…

FIN DEL CAPITULO 5

 **Encuentro.**

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ LE DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO 5, ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO SUSCRIBANSE AL CANAL CREA JUEGA Y DIVIERTE, SIGAN ME EN TWITTER EN RICK2016 TENGO UNA FOTO DE PORTADA DE HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD VS THE WALKING DEAD Y DE PERFIL LOS SÍMBOLOS DE L Y KIRA, BUENO COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIÓ, OPINEN SOBRE EL CAPITULO, NOS VEMOS LUEGO AMIGOS DE FANFICTION SE DESPIDE RICK2016, ALGUNA DUDA NO DUDEN EN COMENTAR Y RESPONDERÉ LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA Y SOBRE EL TITULO ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN YA QUE NO SE ME OCURRIÓ OTRO TITULO SOBRE EL CAPITULO SI TIENEN UN MEJOR TITULO SOBRE EL CAPITULO COMÉNTENMELO POR FAVOR PARA CAMBIARLO BUENO ADIÓS.**


	6. Chapter 6 Mi nueva mision

Capítulo 6

Hola chicos de Fanfictión, estoy muy feliz por todas esas personas que apoyan y creen en mi historia seguiré hasta acabarla tal vez me cueste unos años en acabarla, bueno sin más que decir empecemos con el capítulo seis.

 **Anteriormente:**

 **MENSAEJE:**

 **Yo soy dios, también conocido como Kira, les doy este mensaje para que vayan por el camino del bien hijos míos, si se preguntan por qué está pasando todo esto es porque me traicionaron, el gobierno corrupto me despojo de todos mis poderes y esparció este virus que los acechara hasta su muerte hijos míos, pero yo soy su salvador el que dará fin a esta tortura, pero no podre protegerlos todo el tiempo deben luchar por mí, protéjanme hasta que recupere todos mis poderes, cuando llegue ese día los que sobrevivieron verán el renacimiento de un nuevo mundo sin mentiras, sin gobiernos corruptos, sin más falsos dioses, este es un nuevo comienzo, luchen a muerte contra quienes se opongan a mí, hagan este mundo suyo ese es el destino de la humanidad, su destino, yo soy dios nunca pierdan la fe hijos míos, les daré la seguridad que no le dieron, esos gobernante mentirosos y corruptos, yo solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes para esta sociedad, diríjanse a mi como su deidad y serán salvados, bendecidos serán los nuevos reyes, los nuevos dioses de este nuevo mundo, maten a quien se oponga a mi voluntad ellos no tienen derecho a gobernar a su lado no importa si es su padre, su madre, su esposa, no importa quesea sus propios hijos sacrifíquenlos, no dejen que se interpongan en nuestro camino ustedes son los reyes, llegara el tiempo en donde esta era oscura terminara ¡DE LAS CENIZAS DE SU MUNDO LEVANTAREMOS UNO MEJOR, POR QUE USTEDES SON LOS REYES Y YO SOY!…Kira.**

 **FIN DEL MENSAJE:**

 **Todos estaban Petrificados no podían creer lo que escucharon, en especial Takashi sabía que ese mensaje casi iba dirigido hacia él, takashi entro en otro plano donde él estaba en la cima de una montaña y veía a toda una ciudad siendo quemada, podía escuchar como gente gritaba por ayuda, takashi no podía creer lo que veía también vio frente suyo una persona contraje negro pelo rojo al igual que el pero este tenía el color rojo más oscuro que el de takashi solo gritando "JAJAJAJAJAJA (RISA SADICA)¡SOY UN DIOS!, ¡GANE TU NO PODISTE EVITARLO!, ¡NO PODIAS EVITAR MI DESTINO!, ¡ERES UN FRACASADO A HORA TODO LO QUE AMAS SERA QUEMADO!, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (RISA MACABRA), takashi no podía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos estaba temblando de miedo al ver que esa persona estaba encima de los cuerpos de sus amigos y familiares, takashi pensaba que estaba en un sueño hasta que…**

Rei: ¿Takashi estas bien?-decía mientras sostenía del brazo.

Saeko: Si, ¿qué te ocurre?, estas pálido como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Takashi: Ah, perdón es solo que estoy un poco aturdido al escuchar ese mensaje.

Saya: Es normal, todos estamos impactados por ese mensaje-respondió mientras cruzaba sus brazos en la parte baja de su pecho.

Hirano: Pero no entiendo, ¿A hora tenemos que servir a una persona que dice ser dios?

Baltashar: No seas idiota, esa persona que grabo ese mensaje no es más que de una persona estúpida, un asesino, un demente que pretende ser un dios.

Takashi: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Saya: Takashi puedo hacerte una pregunta,

Takashi: Si.

Saya: ¿Tú crees en dios? O ¿crees en alguna figura religiosa?

Takashi: A decir verdad no, no creo mucho en dios, prefiero creer en otras cosas como la lógica.

Saya: Bien, Takashi sabes que hay muchas personas, ahí afuera tratando de sobrevivir muchas de ellas creen que esto es un castigo de dios o algo por el estilo, toma en cuenta que estas personas harán lo imposible por proteger a este supuesto dios, porque son idiotas, la idiotez de las personas a veces es muy útil si sabes manejarla.

Takashi: Estas diciendo que Kira ocupara a las personas para protegerse así mismo.

Saya: Digamos que sí.

Hirano: ¿Es como con el grupo del autobús?

Saya: Así es.

Takashi: ¿Autobús?, ¿De quién están hablando?

Saya: El profesor Shido ha creado una secta.

Rei: Ese maldito ha formado una secta, creo que eso va hacer un problema.

Saya: Exacto.

Takashi: La situación se está poniendo difícil.

Baltashar: No te creas niño, esa mini secta que formo ese tipo no es nada comparado con Kira, además ustedes están en un mayor peligro.

Takashi: ¿De que estas hablando?

Baltashar: Takashi, necesito que me acompañes un momento.

Takashi: No, quiero que me digas lo que pasa, acabas de decir que nosotros estamos en un mayor peligro, ¿Por qué específicamente nosotros?

Baltashar: Eso es lo que te voy a explicar.

Saya: En ese caso porque no lo explicas a todos.

Baltashar: Bien, ustedes están en un mayor peligro, porque cada uno de sus padres tiene que ver con Kira, Takagi tu padre quería probar que el político Shido estaba conspirando contra estados unidos y Japón e trabajaba con Kira al igual que el padre de Miyamoto y se sospecha que el maestro Busujima es la mano derecha de Kira.

Hirano: Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotros.

Takashi: Comprendo todo, Bill está diciendo que estamos en peligro por ser hijos de quienes somos, como tu papa y los padres de saya estaban buscando encarcelar a Shido, los seguidores de Kira nos buscaran y trataran de matarnos, y como se sospecha que el padre de saeko es mano derecha de Kira, las personas que buscan a Kira trataran de matar a Saeko y a su padre cierto.

Baltashar: (Le dio en el clavo)- mientras daba una leve sonrisa.

Hirano: Pero si nosotros no sabemos nada sobre eso, porque ellos trataran de matarnos.

Takashi: Nosotros también somos objetivos, porque acompañamos a Saya, Rei y Saeko eso nos convierte en sus enemigos, ellos buscaran cualquier tipo de acusación para convertirnos en sus objetivos, puede ser, "Somos controlados por sus encantos femeninos o nos sobornan dándonos placer", o "Por el hecho de que somos conocidos, amigos, etc.", esas razones podrían ser las más razonables.

Baltashar: (Le dio en el clavo otra vez).

Rei: Entonces están en peligro si están con nosotras.

Saya: Es verdad, en ese caso debemos separarnos.

Hirano: Dejen de decir tonterías, nosotros no las abandonaremos, que venga el quien sea, nosotros lo aniquilaremos verdad compadre.

Takashi: Es verdad.

Alice: No quiero que se separen, ustedes son un equipo.

Rei: Pero si ustedes están con nosotras también sus familias estarán coludidas con nosotras.

Saya: Es verdad, Takashi, Hirano, en verdad agradecemos que ustedes se sacrifiquen por nosotras pero…no quiero que los lastimen por culpa nuestra.

Hirano: No, nosotros lucharemos hasta el final somos un grupo un equipo.

Takashi: No me importa arriesgar mi vida por ustedes, son nuestras amigas, para alice son sus hermanas y prefiero morir antes de abandonarlas…les juro que el bien común volverá como era antes, pobre de aquella alma que se atreva a ponerle la mano encima a mi grupo, si es necesario buscare a Kira para que me dé el antídoto de todo esto.

Todos quedaron impresionados por las palabras de takashi no podían creerlo.

Baltashar: Eso fue muy conmovedor.

Rei: Takashi…

(Momento batalla sicológica)

Takashi (aura roja y pelo rojo): (Si nosotros estamos en un gran peligro no puedo confiar en nadie, pero por que Baltashar nos dice esto se supone que él trabajaba para buscar a Kira, si se sospecha que el padre de Saeko es mano derecha de Kira en ese caso debió de matarla, además nos salvó de una muerte segura, comprendo que haya salvado a Rei y Saya, pero no tenía razones de salvar a los demás, puede ser por alice y Shizuka pero Hirano, Zeke, Saeko y yo, no tenía por qué salvarnos... Baltashar oculta algo).

Takashi miro donde se encontraba Baltashar y su aura era amarilla a igual que su pelo, se le podía notar una sonrisa de ironía, como si supiera lo que Takashi pensaba y era eso, mientras los demás se quedaban callados absortos en su propio mundo, en su pensar.

(Fin del momento sicológico)

Baltashar: Bueno creo que este tema está arruinando el ambiente, fue mala idea mencionar este tema creo que di mucha información por a hora, porque no volvemos al comedor.

Shizuka: Es verdad chicos, olvidémonos de este tema por hoy no lo creen.

Hirano: Es verdad, vamos que aún tengo hambre.

Alice: ¡VAMOS!

Takashi: En un momento voy, quiero hablar con Baltashar.

Baltashar: Es verdad, vayan ya saben el camino.

Rei: No se tarden vale.

Takashi: Tenlo por hecho.

Todos se fueron dejando a Takashi y Baltashar solos.

Baltashar: Y bien, ¿qué quieres hablar con migo?

Takashi: Explícame, ¿porque nos salvaste?

Baltashar: Ya te la dije, estaba arrepentido por lastimarlos fue un mal entendido nada más.

Takashi: Eso no es cierto, acabas de decir que se sospecha que el padre de Saeko es mano derecha de Kira.

Baltashar: Si ¿Y?

Takashi: Esa razón convierte a Saeko en tu enemiga, ¿Por qué no la mataste?, ¿Por qué no nos dejaste morir?

Baltashar: (Este chico es impresionante, me recuerda mucho a su papa, no se le va ningún detalle, a recapitulado todo lo que ha escuchado y pasado, hizo que todos sus compañeros de fueran para hablar claro y sin enrede dones, que astuto creo que él tiene la misma madera que su padre incluso puede convertirse en su sucesor, tal vez pueda superar a su propio padre su mentor, espero que pueda atrapar a Kira, pero debo decirle en realidad quien es el, no puedo decirle directamente, puede que en su grupo haya un espía, que va hizo que todo su grupo se fuera sin cuestionar, pero puede que lo persuasiva alguien de su grupo y eso puede ser muy malo, pero si le dijo quien en realidad es su papa puede que guarde absolutamente todo, creo que se lo debo decir)- Porque necesito ayuda, tu ayuda Takashi.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, yo.

Baltashar: SI…Takashi, tu padre sabe quién es Kira.

Decía esto mientras sus manos se sostuvieron en los hombros de Takashi quien quedo muy impactado al escuchar esas palabras parecía que caía en un poso de confusión sin fondo.

Takashi: ¿Qué… es… lo que… acabas… de…. decir?

Baltashar sujeto a Takashi con fuerza y le dio un golpe con la rodilla en el estómago para acercar su boca al oído de Takashi.

Baltashar: Escucha, hay personas que quieren tu cabeza, quiero que te relajes no cometas una acción que ponga en riesgo lo que te voy a decir, hablaremos por notas de acuerdo Takashi.

Takashi solo asintió con la cabeza a pesar de recibir el golpe.

Baltashar: No quiero hablar más del tema de Kira vale háblame más de ti quieres.

(nota: Quiero que te relajes de acuerdo cuando terminemos esta conversación quiero que quemes estas notas, cuando des tu respuesta o lo que sea tú me darás la nota mientras dices tú respuesta vale e igual mente yo haré lo mismo.)

Takashi: ¿Ah?...de acuerdo por que no.

(Nota: Bien, ¿qué es lo que sabes?)

Baltashar: Bueno dime tu nombre y tu edad vale.

(Nota: Takashi tu padre se llamaba Yutaka Komuro, su edad tiene 42 años.)

Takashi: Bueno, mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, tengo 17 dentro de poco cumpliré los 18.

(Nota: Es cierto pero ¿cómo sabes eso?)

Baltashar dio una pequeña sonrisita cuando leía la nota de Takashi

Baltashar: Oh, vaya que bien en que estudiabas antes de todo esto.

(Nota: Tu papa formaba parte de una organización que el mismo fundo, era científico, matemático tenía un sentido de la justicia inigualable, lleno de personas prodigiosas que resolvían casos imposibles de resolver, ellos trabajaban para Japón, estados unidos y Rusia, en la unión soviética el ayudo haciendo aportaciones millonarias para los pobres, por seguridad él se llamaba Suguro Akiyashi.)

Takashi dio un pequeño salto al leer la nota.

Takashi: En la Academia Fujimi.

(Nota: No puede ser posible mi papa, trabajaba de administrador.)

Baltashar: Vaya que hace mucho calor empieza a irritarme.

(Nota: Antes así era, por que se retiró por un tiempo en vez en cuando investigaba con nosotros pero cuando apareció Kira cambio todo, llamaron a tu papa para resolver el caso, muchos investigadores fueron asesinados por el mismo Kira, no se te hizo raro cuando tu papa decía ir al extranjero para hacer negocios o cosas por el estilo.)

Takashi: Es verdad, oye estuvo muy buena la comida, quede como chinche.

(Nota: No puedo creer eso mi papa era tranquilo, mi mama lo hubiera detenido.)

Baltashar: Es verdad, que bien que te haya gustado me alegro mucho, oye te quedo bien tu chaqueta.

(Nota: Tu mama era científica al igual que yo, trabajamos juntos por un tiempo ella me ayudo a terminar el collar de Colmillos junto con tu papa, ella permitió que tu papa se fuera ya que sabía que Kira buscaba a tu papa, la situación se pondría muy intensa si Kira descubría que el tenia familia los mataría si lugar a dudas, Kira te mataría y ella no podría aguantar ese sufrimiento así que dejo todo a manos de tu papa.)

Takashi: Es verdad…es muy cómoda la chaqueta de piel fino.

(Nota: ¿Entonces yo soy objetivo de Kira?, por eso me salvaste.)

Baltashar: Es cierto, mi mejor amigo me regalo esa chaqueta.

(Nota: Exacto, salve a tu grupo ya que no me creerías lo que te dijo además de que tratarías de matarme, no podía dejarte morir tu, eres pieza importante para atrapar a Kira lamento decirte esto pero Takashi tu papa fue derrotado por Kira.)

Takashi cayó al suelo al ver la carta lo cual Baltashar hizo como toda persona haría ayudar.

Baltashar: ¿Estas bien?, ¿dije algo malo?

Takashi: No, es solo que…recordé a mi mejor amigo lo perdí cuando inicio esto.

Empezó a escribir con lágrimas en los ojos ya que hablaba de su mejor amigo y acaba de recibir que su papa murrio.

(Nota: Entonces, ¿murió mi papa?)

Baltashar: Lo siento mucho, mi más sincero pésame, yo también perdí a mi mejor amigo.

No había necesidad de que Baltashar escribiera una nota para darle su pésame, takashi empezó a llorar intensamente al saber eso, mientras Baltashar abrazo al triste Takashi y empezó a llorar con él.

Baltashar: Yo también extraño a mi amigo, yo… lo siento.

Takashi, no podía aguantar el llanto del dolor sin más empezó a gritar, Baltashar lloro junto con el tratando de consolarlo.

Baltashar: Vamos hijo, saca lo que traes….sácalo.

Takashi empezó a recordar los momentos más difíciles de su vida como el rechazo de su primer amor, la muerte de su amigo, la muerte de ese extraño de la gasolinera, la discusión destructiva de su primer amor y este posiblemente se convirtió en uno de los peores de su vida, después de unos minutos Takashi pudo tranquilizarse y acoplarse como era debido e empezó a escribir de forma muy seria.

(Nota: Dime más.)

Baltashar: ¿Ya te encuentras bien?

Takashi solo asintió con la cabeza en su rostro se mostraba una mirada muy seria incluso superaba la cara seria de Rei, Saya y Saeko, Baltashar empezó a escribir rápidamente, aprovechando el silencio incomodo en el que había en la habitación.

(Nota: Bien, tu papa, enfrento a Kira cara a cara, mostrando su rostro en ese momento Kira no tenía posibilidades de matar a tu papa, ya que sospechaban de, el así que hizo que lo encarcelaran para mostrar su inocencia, tras eso tu papa pudo averiguar cómo mataba, no tengo es información con migo pero tu papa la tiene en la base de operaciones en donde el investigaba, está bajo vigilancia, cuando tu papa murió me llego un video y una nota que son para ti le las y sabrás lo que ocurre en realidad, Takashi tu eres el sucesor de tu papa, debes de atrapar a Kira él sabe cómo detener todo esto, así podrás acabar con todo esto creo en ti, cuando todos se vaya a dormir ven a este sitio le y ve ese mensaje le diré a Kotonoha que esté disponible para lo que quieras vale.)

Takashi solo asintió con la cabeza.

Takashi: Estoy bien, vamos con los demás.

Baltashar: Claro.

Tras eso Takashi y Baltashar salieron del lugar en el que se encontraban, Baltashar tomo todas las notas que escribió y las guardo para después quemarlas, después de unos minutos llegaron al comedor donde estaban todos excepto Saeko.

Takashi: ¿Dónde está Saeko?

Saya: Dijo que iría a leer un rato y después iba a dormir.

Takashi: ¿Sabes dónde está su habitación?

Saya: No, ella ya sabe el camino a su habitación al igual que la sala de estar.

Rei: ¿Por qué tanto interés de repente?, ¿takashi?

Takashi: Bueno por que acabamos de llegar a estas instalaciones, pensé que no conocían el lugar.

Rei: Que coincidencia.

Hirano: No es así, Bill nos mostró nuestras habitaciones cuando llegamos nosotros.

Shizuka: Es verdad, yo estoy con alice en una habitación muy grande.

Baltashar: Tranquilo aquí estarán seguros.

Saya: Es verdad, Baltashar Bill le doy las gracias por salvarnos, no sé si hubiéramos sobrevivido hay afuera en estos momentos la situación es muy mala.

Baltashar: No hay problema.

Rei: Bueno yo me voy a dormir, hasta luego, estuvo estupenda la comida gracias.

Baltashar: Claro, ve con cuidado.

Saya: Creo que yo también me iré a la cama, Shizuka, Alice no quieren bañarse conmigo.

Takashi: Y tu hirano.

Hirano: Yo, ire a la sala de armas que me mostró Bill, quiero jugar un rato hay.

Takashi: Ya veo, parece esto una base militar.

Baltashar: No, aquí investigábamos y hacíamos avances científicos, las armas son una precaución, como todo es seguro no hay necesidad de tomar las armas así que Kotha ve a divertirte vale.

Hirano: De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos Takashi.

Takashi: Descansa.

Baltashar: Bien, yo también me retiro antes quiero mostrarte tu habitación.

Takashi: Gracias.

Mientras con rei

Caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo, en su rostro se le podía notar que estaba pensando hasta que paró un momento.

Rei: No perderé ante ella, eso lo juro.

Flashback.

Todos se encontraban caminando de tras de Baltashar, quien les mostraba sus habitaciones Saeko y Rei se encontraban hasta atrás de toda la caravana, Rei se le ocurrió conversar un rato con Saeko para olvidar lo que le ocurrió a Takashi y también para disculparse por lo que le dijo a Saeko.

Rei: Ah…Busujima….quiero disculparme contigo por lo que te dije hace rato.

Saeko: No te preocupes, estabas preocupada y asustada por Taka….por Komuro, es normal que te preocupes por tu amigo.

Rei: Es verdad, pero quiero que me perdones por decirte sicópata y por haberte salpicado sangre en la cara….lo siento.

Saeko: Tranquila, mi papa me enseño que hay que perdonar para tener en paz el alma, no te preocupes por eso, solo hay que controlar tus emociones así podrás tener paz en tu mente.

Rei: Es verdad…yo no controlo mis sentimientos ni emociones….he lastimado mucho a varias personas por tonterías hemos peleado.

Saeko: Como con Takashi.

Rei: Bueno creo que si…espera un momento como sabes que Takashi y yo hemos peleado.

Saeko: Es fácil ustedes dos pelean por tonterías o cosas sin importancia.

Rei: Bueno…

Saeko: Tranquila, de hecho admiro mucho tu relación entre tú y Takashi.

Rei: No estamos saliendo.

Saeko: No…. A hora podre estar con él.

Rei: Oye, acabas de enterarte que él y yo no estamos saliendo y ya quieres andar con él.

Saeko: Bueno…si no puedo dejar que se vaya la oportunidad además en este mundo ya no hay muchos hombre y debemos de repoblar la tierra.

Rei: No es una excusa para estar cogiendo con Takashi….además hay esta hirano por que no lo ocupas.

Saeko: No es de mi tipo, además yo quiero estar con la persona a la que yo amo y cogiendo es una palabra muy fuerte podría ser "hacer el amor".

Rei: No te creo nada.

Saeko: No esperaba que me creas… ¿tienes miedo a que el me elija?

Rei: Ni soñando, el me pertenece.

Saeko: No acabas de decir que tú y el no están saliendo.

Rei: Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo quiera.

Saeko: Eso no me importa.

Rei: En ese caso hagamos una apuesta.

Saeko: ¿Apuesta?

Rei: Escucha con atención, tú y yo lucharemos por el amor de takashi no se vale hacer el amor con el de acuerdo, al final le preguntaremos a Takashi a quien elegirá, la perdedora se rinde y se va.

Saeko: Acepto, es una apuesta interesante, pero de una vez te dijo que yo ganare cueste lo que cueste.

Rei: Yo te aseguro que no perderé ante ti.

Saeko: Bien.

Rei y Saeko: Juro que te venceré…yo…ganare.

Fin del flashback.

Rei: (Esa tonta de Busujima, es muy ilusa, piensa que si se hace la desinteresada y la desaparecida Takashi correrá a sus brazos, pero mi plan es mejor…primero esperare a que todos se duerman y yo iré a la habitación de Takashi lo seduciré y ganare la apuesta así de fácil, típico de los hombre que con solo darles placer harán lo que sea por solo un beso jajaja es tan fácil ganar.)

Rei: Bien me iré a mi habitación.

Mientras con Baltashar y Takashi

Takashi se encontraba en su nuevo cuarto lujoso más que la mansión de los Takagi, Takashi estaba sorprendido al ver el tamaño y los muebles costosos.

Baltashar: ¿Te gusta?

Takashi: Whou, a decir verdad esto es muy lujoso.

Baltashar: Pues claro es la habitación del jefe.

Takashi: Oh, ya veo.

Baltashar: Bueno me retiro.

Takashi: Claro, que descanses.

Tras unos minutos de haber explorado su habitación Takashi termino aburrido y decidió dar una vuelta antes de ir al laboratorio y revisar ese mensaje, aunque no se quitaba de la cabeza lo que le ocurrió a su papa, hasta que encontró una puesta entre abierta y con la luz prendida sin más opciones decidió revisar si se encontraba alguno de sus amigos para platicar un rato, por fortuna se encontró con Saeko sentada en un sillón de uno leyendo un libro, por lo que él veía Saeko no se percató de su presencia así que decidió tratar de relajarla por los hombros, pero cuando toco el hombro de Saeko este recibió un golpe por fortuna logro esquivar ese golpe, Saeko empezó a forcejear con él, hasta que se dio cuenta que era Takashi, dejando de luchar con él.

Saeko: ¿Takashi?, ¿Qué hace aquí?, pensé que estabas con Baltashar.

Takashi: Bueno eso era hace rato me aburrí y decidí dar una vuelta, al final te encontré y casi me llevo un golpe a la cara.

Saeko: Lo siento fue instinto no sabía que eras tú.

Takashi: No yo lo siento, debí hablarte como era debido.

Saeko: ¿Qué pensabas hacer?

Takashi: Bueno quería sorprendente y darte un masaje en los hombros.

Saeko: Bueno me sorprendiste, pero no conseguiste darme el masaje.

Takashi: Bueno eso es verdad.

Saeko: Bueno aun no es tarde.

Decía saeko mientras se acercaba a Takashi quedando muy cerca y haciendo que Takashi se sonroje.

Takashi: Bueno…este….em….si quieres.

Saeko se colocó boca abajo en el sillón de tres personas esperando a que Takashi le dé un masaje.

Takashi: De acuerdo.

(Leer este texto lentamente si quieren que se ponga interesante xd)

Takashi empezó a frotar la espalda de Saeko para relajarla un poco después empezó a masajear con delicadeza a Saeko aumentando poco a poco la fuerza, Saeko sentía que estaba en el cielo la forma en el que Takashi le masajeaba era muy relajante, ella estaba en punto de ebullición, Takashi estaba contento y relajado.

Saeko: ¡HAAAAAA!, ¡TAKASHI, YA NO AGUANTO MAS HAZLO MAS FUERTE, ME SIENTO EN EL CIELO!, ¡MAS FUERTE!, ¡MAS FUETE!

Takashi sí que se la pasaba muy bien estaba contento, también un poco excitado al escuchar las palabras de Saeko, pero eso cambio en dos segundo cuando una persona entro en la sala en el que se encontraban, era una pelirroja llamada Rei Miyamoto, quien estaba furiosa al punto de querer golpear hasta dejar inválidos a casi "TODO EL MUNDO".

Rei: ¡¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!

Takashi: ¡¿REI?! , ¡¿Qué HACES AQUÍ?!

Rei: ¡ESO MISMO TE PREGUNTO!

Takashi: Bueno…yo…este…estaba.

Saeko: Él me estaba dando un masaje, ¿algún problema?

Rei: Y por eso estabas gritando, como si estuvieras…

Saeko: No sé de qué hablas, ¿Quién estaba gritando?, ¿escuchaste algo Takashi?...a ya ¿pensabas que estaba haciéndolo con Takashi?

Rei: Ten cuidado estás jugando con fuego.

Takashi: ¿AH?...bueno… no sé de qué hablan.

Rei: Te estoy vigilando.

Takashi: ¿Ah?

Saeko: ¿Qué tiene que te den un masaje?, y si estuviéramos haciendo el amor, ¿Qué harías?

Decía mientras miraba fijamente a Rei, como si estuviese retando, mientras Takashi sabía que se convertiría en una batalla de titanes pero no podía salir de ahí, a menos que tuviera una buena razón para salir de ahí pero no se le ocurría nada.

Takashi: (ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAR, MALDITA SEA Y LUEGO YO ESTOY EN MEDIO DEL CAMPO DE BATALLA.)

Rei: Bien, me voy.

Saeko: Bien, que te vaya bien.

Rei: (FURSIA, MALDITA.)

Saeko: (TONTA, NIÑA LLORONA.)

Tras eso rei se retiró molesta, por lo que ocurrió hace un momento, dejando solos a Takashi y Saeko, Takashi no sabía que decir o hablar lo cual automáticamente el ambiente se volviera incomodo, Takashi no tuvo opción más que tratar de salir de ahí.

Saeko: ¿A dónde vas, Takashi?

Takashi: Bueno…pienso que si me voy, el ambiente que se acaba de producir se ira.

Saeko: Así, que te vas.

Takashi: No, me lo tomes a mal yo…no sé de qué hablar y me siento incómodo.

Saeko: ¿Así que te siente incómodo a mi lado?

Takashi: No, no, no, no es eso, no me lo tomes así, Saeko es que no quiero que mi presencia te moleste.

Saeko: No para nada, no me molesta tu compañía al contrario, bueno como no sabes de que hablar yo puedo hablar.

Takashi: De acuerdo, que bueno que esto no se convirtió en un mal entendido.

Saeko: No te preocupes, Takashi yo…quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mí…cuando me salvaste de ese perro.

Takashi: No fue nada, yo estoy feliz de que te encuentre bien.

Saeko: Bueno….eso no es todo también quiero disculparme por lo que te ocurrió.

Takashi: ¿De qué hablas saeko?

Saeko: Cuando me salvaste te hirieron y yo me siento muy mal por no poder ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas…perdóname yo me distraje, soy una tonta, una inútil.

Takashi: Tranquila, Saeko…yo estoy bien gracias a Bill, yo estoy como nuevo, no debes de culparte por lo que me ocurrió, Saeko sin importar la amenaza te protegeré con mi vida.

Decía takashi mientras abrazo a Saeko quien estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual hizo que Saeko se sonrojara, después Takashi se soltó de Saeko para verla cara a cara.

Takashi: Mira que esas lágrimas, te hacen ver fea y eso es un crimen que una flor tan bella se vaya marchitando de esa manera.

 **Decía esto cuando limpiaba las lágrimas de Saeko con su dedo índice, así provocando que Saeko le diera una sonrisa muy hermosa, que enamoraría a todo hombre incluso a Takashi quien se acercó poco a poco a los labios de Saeko hasta que por fin la beso, haciendo que Saeko recordara lo que alucino, Takashi besaba con delicadeza los labios de Saeko hasta que se a costaron en el sillón, Takashi empezó a besar el cuello de Saeko, cuando termino de besar el cuello empezó a bajar poco a poco restregando su cara en los pechos de Saeko besándolos y mamándolos sin cesar mientras hacía esto Saeko trataba de no gemir de placer tapándose la boca sonrojada, mientras Takashi empezó a desabrochar la camisa de Saeko hasta que pudo ver su ombligo y Saeko le quito la chaqueta y su camisa contemplando su pectoral bien formado de Takashi, empezaron a besarse con ganas de comerse el uno al otro, mientras ella lo besaba con pasión el masajeo los senos de ella después beso el cuello, los pechos hasta el ombligo regreso en donde empezó hasta que ella lo abrazo con necesidad y enredándolo con sus brazos y piernas, pero recordó algo que hizo que esa felicidad se fuera al caño, empujándolo legos y ella salió corriendo con todo y blusa desabrochada.**

Saeko: ¡NO!

Takashi: ¡¿QUE OCURRE, SAEKO?!...¿qué le ocurrió?

Mientras a fuera muy legos del lugar, se encuentra una asustada Saeko en cuclillas, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y miedo como si hubiera visto un fantasma o algo mucho peor…

Continuara…

Fin del capítulo 6 "sentimientos de amor e ira encontrados".

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, NOS VEMOS O NOS LEEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA O TAL VEZ SUBA CAPÍTULOS EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA SEMANA, YA QUE ENTRAMOS EN VACACIONES QUE MUCHOS YA ESPERÁBAMOS LAS VACACIONES, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO CON ESTA HISTORIA AUNQUE AUN ME FALTA AUN PARA ESCRIBIR EXCELENTE O BIEN, Y SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE METO A Kira A ESTA HISTORIA LO PUEDEN SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS HAY ESCRIBÍ POR QUE METÍ A KIRA OKAY,NOS VEMOS EL DÍA 22, HASTA LUEGO.**


	7. Chapter 7 Trampas

Capítulo 7

Hola chicos aquí está el séptimo capítulo de HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD, espero que les haya gustado los anteriores capítulos síganme en twitter y suscríbanse a Crea juega y divierte, pronto sabrán quien es Kira y a que se enfrenta nuestro protagonista Takashi, espero que me siguán apoyando con mi historia y les agradezco a todas las personas que apoyan mi historia, bueno empecemos con el capítulo.

HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE **a dais u que zato y Shōji sato no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento.**

9:30 am En el comedor se encuentran Saya leyendo un libro, Shizuka jugando a las cartas con Alice, Rei se encontraba sentada en cerrada en su propio pensar, Hirano pulía su rifle, Saeko no se encontraba cercas del comedor al igual que Baltashar y Takashi.

Saya: Que aburrido, ¿saben dónde está Busujima, Bill y Takashi?- decía mientras cerraba su libro y se cruzaba de brazos.

Hirano: No, no lo he visto desde ayer.

Saya: ¿Y tú Miyamoto?

Rei: No, no sé.

Shizuka: Deben de haberse dormido.

Saya: No lo creo ya son las 9:30, es bastante raro que se levanten a esa hora en especial Busujima, ella se para antes que todos.

Shizuka: Yo creo que se perdió o debe de estar distraída.

Saya: ¿Con que?

Rei: (Sera que Takashi y ella estén…no lo creo Takashi no haría eso además lo vi muy mal ayer)

Saya: ¿Te ocurre algo Miyamoto?

Rei: No nada.

Saya: No te creo nada.

Rei: Bueno, no te pedí que me creas.

Baltashar: ¡Buenos días, como amanecieron el día de hoy!

Saya: ¡Tarde!

Baltashar: Tranquila, estaba en el laboratorio.

Saya: ¿Sabes dónde está Takashi y Busujima?

Baltashar: No, no sé.

Shizuka: Entonces hay que buscarlos.

Baltashar: Tranquila, Takashi dijo que se sentía mal.

Hirano: Un momento, acabas de decir que no sabías donde estaban.

Baltashar: Es verdad….bueno no sé.

Saya: ¿Cómo que no sabes?, no intentes engañarme.

Baltashar: Bueno Takashi está en su habitación, Busujima no se la verdad.

Shizuka: ¿Qué hacemos?

Saya: Nada, hay que comer y descansar, ayer fue un día muy agitado hoy hay que descansar.

Rei: En un momento vuelvo.

Saya: ¿A dónde vas?

Rei:…Hablar con Takashi tal vez necesite atención médica.

Saya: Entonces que Marikahua te acompañe y ¿no te quedaras a desayunar?

Rei: No, gracias además debo hablar con Takashi a solas.

Saya: ¿Y qué es?, espero que no sea lo de ayer verdad.

Rei: No para nada, es algo sobre mis papas.

Hirano: ¿Sobre ayer?

Rei: Nada importante, Hirano ocúpate de tus cosas y yo de las mías vale.

Hirano: Esta bien solo preguntaba.

Rei: No te lo tomes personal, Hirano.

Hirano: Déjame en paz.

Rei: Que genio.

Hirano: Miyamoto ocúpate de tus problemas y yo de los míos vale.

Rei: Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema?

Hirano: Ninguno y no inicies uno, por favor.

Rei: Idiota.

Saya: Ya basta, luego pelean, no quiero que arruinen el ambiente.

Rei: Vale me voy.

Saya: Vale corre entonces.

Baltashar: Oye Alice, ¿estas preocupada por tu perrito Zeke?

Alice: ¡CLARO QUE SI ES MI PERRITO!

Baltashar: vale no te esponjes vale, iré por Zeke, tal vez este con Colmillos, no me tardo.

Tras eso Rei y Baltashar se retiraron del comedor, Rei se dirigía a la habitación de Takashi, encerrada en su propio pensar y Baltashar al lugar donde se encontraba Zeke.

Rei: (No entiendo, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Takashi y Saeko?, me pregunto qué les pasa, Takashi…)

Flashback:

Habían pasado cercas de las 3:00am, en el cuarto de Rei esperaba acostada en su cama, con su traje de baño, hasta que vio en un reloj de bolsillo que eran las 3:00am, decidió levantarse y ejecutar su plan, que había planeado antes de acostarse, tras unos minutos encontró la habitación de Takashi, la puerta estaba entre abierta, lo cual no se le hizo difícil entrar, pudo notar que la luz del baño estaba prendida y se podía escuchar el agua que caía, la llave del lavabo estaba abierta, decidió ir a la cama de Takashi y cubrirse con las cobijas esperando a que su presa callera en la trampa, pudo escuchar que la puerta se abría, cerraban y apagaban la luz del baño y la silueta de una persona se acercaba, hasta que se sentó Rei salió al ataque, abrazando a la persona desconocida acercándose al oído de esta misma.

Rei: Te estaba esperando, ven que quiero cumplirte la promesa que te hice.

Después de esas palabras Rei beso a esta persona desconocida, quien Rei confundió con Takashi, pero era una chica de pelo rosa con coletas y una bata blanca, era Saya Takagi, quien estaba confundida y sonrojada, Rei abrió un ojo y vio a su amiga confundida también tratando de que se alejara de ella, lo cual provoco que esta se alejara de ella.

Saya: ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE PASA MIYAMOTO?!

Rei: ¡¿TAKAGI?! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!

Saya: ¡¿QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE, POR QUE ME BESASTE?!

Rei: ¡¿TU QUE HACES AQUI POR QUE ESTAS EN EL CUARTO DE TAKASHI?!

Saya: ¡TE PREGUNTO LO MISMO, NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR!

Rei: Si, lo siento pensé que eras Takashi.

Saya: ¿Por qué pensaste que era él?

Rei: Bueno tú cerraste la puerta, el lavabo y apagaste la luz, supuse que eras Takashi por eso…

Saya: ¿Por eso me besaste?, estas equivocada, yo vine hablar con Takashi sobre Baltashar, cerré la puerta, la llave del lavabo y apague la luz porque pensé que ese tarado se había acostado y se había olvidado de hacer eso y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Rei: Bueno…yo…este…

Saya: No me quiero enterar.

Rei: Si...

Takashi: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Takashi se encontraba parado en la puerta en brazos cruzados muy serio, vestido con una camisa de tirantes negra, unos pantalones negros y su chaqueta.

Rei: ¿Takashi?

Saya: Vinimos hablar con tigo.

Takashi: ¿Sobre qué?

Saya: Bueno, sobre lo que hablaron Baltashar y tú.

Takashi: Nada importante, solo me pregunto cómo me llamaba, en pocas palabras sobre mi vida anterior, nada más.

Saya: ¿Es todo?

Takashi: Si, ¿debe de haber más?

Saya: No, perdón... ¿cómo te sientes?

Takashi: Bueno más o menos, me siento muy cansado.

Saya: Ya veo.

Takashi: AH…Saya, Rei, ¿Por qué están vestidas así?

Rei: Bueno yo…

Saya: Así es mi piyama, ¿algún problema?

Takashi: No, para nada, te queda bien y también a ti Rei.

Rei: Esta no es mi…piyama.

Takashi: ¿Como que no es?

Saya: Estas ciego o que, ese es su traje de baño.

Takashi: Oh, ¿Porque tienes traje de baño?

Rei: Bueno…yo.

Saya: Bueno, me retiro.

Takashi: ¿Por qué te vas?

Saya: No quiero interrumpir su momento.

Rei: ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?

Takashi: ¿Cuál momento, Saya?

Saya: Hasta luego.

Rei: ¡Saya!...

Takashi: Y bueno, ¿qué es eso del momento?

Rei: Bueno… Takashi recuerdas… la promesa… que te hice hace unas horas.

Takashi: Si, ¿Qué hay con ella?

Rei: Bueno…que no es obvio.

Takashi: Ah, ya bien.

Rei: Bueno yo…

Takashi había besado a Rei en los labios, dejándola inmóvil.

Takashi: Con esto me basta, Rei gracias.

Rei: SI de nada…

Takashi: Rei, la verdad es que me siento cansado, podrías retirarte para que yo descanse por favor.

Rei: Claro…

Afuera de la habitación:

Rei: LA, la, la, la.

Saya: ¿Parece que el momento acabo?, ¿verdad?

Rei: La verdad si… y créeme que ese momento fue único.

Saya: No te creas, eso se lo pudo dedicar a cualquiera.

Rei: ¿A qué te refieres?

Saya: Miyamoto soy mujer como tú y me doy cuenta de las cosas, no soy tonta, eso que escuche me sonó más a que no le interesaste.

Rei: ¿No sé de lo que hablas?

Saya: Sospecho que Takashi y otra persona ya tuvieron ya sabes…cosas pervertidas, ¿no se te hizo raro que él estuviera cansado?

Rei: Cállate, no quiero pensar en eso…me voy a la cama.

Saya: Buenas noches

Rei: Por cierto ¿no serás tú con la que Takashi estuvo?

Saya: No, no tengo tanta suerte como tú y Busujima.

Rei: ¿Así que tú también quieres entrar?

Saya: Tal vez, pero por a hora hablare con alguien, debo de darme mi tiempo.

Rei: ¿Alguien?, es un otaku con anteojos, experto en las armas.

Saya: Si.

Rei: Me pregunto, ¿de que hablara la heredera de los Takagi con ese joven?

Saya: Algo importante, no quiero que acabe mal lo que se viene.

Rei: Llaveo, está bien no te quedes atrás Takagi.

Saya: Te dijo lo mismo y cuidado porque puedo atacar en cualquier momento.

Rei: Ya lo veremos.

Fin del Flashback.

Rei: (Me pregunto si saya tiene razón y Saeko ya ataco primero.)

Rei: ¿Ah?...No está, ¿Dónde estará?- Rei quedo impactada al ver que el cuarto de Takashi estaba hecho pedazos, cada sabana y pared estaba rasgada algunos muebles estaban hecho trisas lo cual hizo que se asustara Rei y buscara a los otros- ¡TAKASHI!

En algún lugar de las instalaciones, se encuentra un joven de 17 años era Takashi Komuro quien entrenaba golpeando, una y otra vez a una pera de box, este chico sentía tanto odio que no podía parar de golpear la pera hasta que se desesperó y golpeo la pared.

Takashi: (Maldito…te haré pedazos…lo vas a pagar)-¡MALDITA SEA, ¿POR QUE?! ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!-(Te buscare hasta la muerte, no hay otro camino…este hombre va a morir, ese es su destino morir no le queda de otra, para lograrlo debo de entrenar y buscarle, pero no va a ser fácil buscarle.)

Baltashar: Te estas excediendo.

Takashi: ¿De qué hablas?

Baltashar: Piensas buscarle.

Takashi: Que te importar.

Baltashar: Me importa mucho estás hablando de salir y enfrentar a la muerte.

Takashi: ¡NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA EL MISMO DIABLO!

Baltashar: Mira ese hombre no es cualquiera, ese hombre mato a tu papa y destruyo tu mundo mi mundo, piensas que con entrenar en exceso te hará lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarle, estas equivocado.

Takashi: Esto no es para hacerme fuerte, me esto desahogando, esta ira que tengo no puedo apaciguarla hasta ver el rostro de esa persona que mato a todos mis seres queridos, quiero verlo arrodillado ante mí para matarlo.

Baltashar: No piensas con la cabeza, no hagas movimientos agresivos puede que en algún movimiento te ataque y fin del juego el gana, desde hace cuánto estas aquí.

Takashi: Desde las 6:00am.

Baltashar: ¿Y no has podido calmarte?

Takashi: ¿Zeke?, hola ami guito como te encuentras.

Zeke: Guau.

Takashi: jejeje.

Baltashar: ¿Y no has podido calmarte?

Takashi: Ni un poco, creo que me debo ir.

Baltashar: ¿A dónde?

Takashi: El mensaje, me indico que había un lugar, en donde están todos los datos, todas las piezas del rompecabezas están ahí y me estoy desesperando no me puedo quedar quieto necesito moverme, y está del otro lado de la ciudad cruzando el Puente Onbetsu en las montañas escondido.

Baltashar: Piensas salir de aquí e ir a ese lugar, no puedes ir solo es muy riesgo so.

Takashi: Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacer que mi grupo salga, recién llegamos y no puedo ponerlos en riesgo aún no están al 100%, es muy riesgoso.

Baltashar: Es verdad, por eso estas aquí.

Takashi: Si, no puedo estar un minuto sentado me estoy desesperando y eso me molesta mucho.

Baltashar: Tranquilo todo a su debido tiempo, si sales a hora puede que te atrapen.

Takashi: ¿Quién?...Kira…no le tengo miedo.

Baltashar: Tu tal vez no, pero tu grupo sé que sí.

Takashi: Si eso lo sé, pero la diferencia entre ellos y yo es que ese miedo lo cambie por odio.

Baltashar: No te puedo negar eso, pero debes de entender que Kira y sus seguidores son un peligro para ti y tu grupo.

Takashi: Si… ¿Baltashar, puedo pedirte algo?...

Baltashar: Si.

Takashi: Quiero que me des todos los datos que tengas sobre Kira y me des armas, comida, agua, ropa de viaje y….

Baltashar: Que te deje salir, para buscar la base de operaciones.

Takashi: Si.

Baltashar: ¿Pero qué hay de tu grupo?

Takashi: Ellos están bien, estas instalaciones son seguras y su ubicación esta fuera del radar, así que no me debo de preocupar por ellos, si viajo solo será más rápido llegar ahí.

Baltashar: Estas seguro.

Takashi: La verdad…no.

Baltashar: Bien, pero como le dirás a tu grupo que te vas.

Takashi: No se…se me ocurrirá algo.

Baltashar: De acuerdo le diré a Kotonoha que prepare lo que me pides.

Takashi: Si.

Kotonoha: Sr. Los jóvenes están pidiendo que se presente en el comedor.

Baltashar: ¿Que ocurre, kotonoha?, ¿porque me piden que me presente?

Kotonoha: Están preguntando sobre el paradero de él joven Takashi.

Takashi: Creo que debo decirles.

Baltashar: Seguro…no me lo tomes a mal pero no confió en tu grupo en especial Miyamoto y Busujima.

Takashi: Bueno…vamos haya, un momento déjame cambiarme de ropa rápido

Mientras en el comedor minutos antes, Rei llego corriendo muy agitada, lo cual a los chicos se les hizo raro.

Shizuka: ¿Qué te ocurre Miyamoto?

Rei: Taka-Takashi.

Saya: ¿Qué?, ¿Qué ocurre con Takashi?

Rei: No está en su cuarto y todo su cuarto esta hecho trisas como si alguien hubiera atacado a Takashi o buscaran algo en el cuarto, ¿Dónde está Baltashar?

Saya: Se acaba de ir, dijo que buscaría a Zeke porque Alice estaba de llorona, que quería su perro.

Alice: ¡SIII!

Rei: ¿Quiero ver a Baltashar?

Saya: Bueno búscalo tú misma, además que no estabas molesta con Takashi y Busujima, ¿Dónde está?

Rei: No lo sé la busque en su habitación y no la vi, estaba su recamar igual como si alguien estuviera buscando algo, Takagi, esto es importante.

Saya: Vale, ¿Kotonoha estás ahí?

Kotonoha: Si Srta. Takagi.

Saya: Comunícate con Baltashar dile que queremos verlo.

Hirano: Estas hablando en serio, Rei.

Rei: ¿Que ganaría con mentirte así?

Saya: Tranquilícense, Miyamoto explícate bien, vale.

Rei: Bueno, cuando llegue a la recamara de Takashi estaba destrozada como si alguien hubiera peleado ahí, y en las demás recamaras estaban todas destrozadas como si alguien estuviera buscando algo.

Saya: Esto es malo, Busujima no la encontraste.

Rei: No.

Saya: Kotonoha, ¿dónde se encuentra Busujima?

Kotonoha: Srta. Takagi no puedo detectar a la Srta. Saeko.

Saya: ¿A qué te refieres que no puedes detectarla?

Kotonoha: Al parecer mis sensores están dañados, analizando….mis sensores han sido desactivados junto con mi sistema de seguridad.

Saya: Esto es malo, muy malo, ¿Cómo ubicaste a Baltashar?

Kotonoha: Aun no lo hecho, no puedo detectar al señor Baltashar.

Saya: Ubícalo rápido.

Kotonoha: No puedo…no puedo ubicar al Sr Baltashar, enviare un comunicado a todas las instalaciones.

Saya: Hazlo.

Kotonoha: Señor Baltashar, preséntese en el comedor por favor.

Mientras en un corredor, se encontraba un equipo de SWAT, armados quienes ponían atención al mensaje, y en otro se encuentran Takashi y un Baltashar confundido.

Takashi: ¿Ocurre algo?  
Baltashar: Kotonoha, nunca me llama de esa manera.

Takashi: ¿Como que de esa manera?

Baltashar: Bueno ella…maldita sea.

Takashi: ¿Qué pasa?

Baltashar: Kotonoha, asido infiltrada.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Baltashar: Diseñe a Kotonoha con un sistema muy complejo, ella tiene criptografía grado militar, debe de controlarla.

Takashi: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Baltashar: Bueno por así decirlo ella es una mente artificial, es como si mandara una alerta de que ella está siendo jaqueada, en estas instalaciones hay cámaras escondidas y detectores de calor así que ella solo llama a las personas en la zona en la que se encuentran las personas.

Takashi: Dices que está luchando por no ser controlada.

Baltashar: Creo que sí.

Takashi: Un momento, si está siendo jaqueada entonces debe de a ver personas adentro.

Baltashar: Posiblemente.

Takashi: ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Baltashar: En el comedor.

Takashi: Vamos.

Mientras con los demás, rei se encontraba sentada junto a Alice y Shizuka quienes trataban de tranquilizarla.

Alice: Ya, hermanita todo estará bien.

Rei: Creo que si Alice.

Shizuka: Tranquila.

Saya: Ten un vaso de agua.

Rei: Gracias.

Hirano: Bueno, ¿Qué haremos?

Saya: Solo esperar a Baltashar y nos diga lo que está pasando.

Hirano: Si, eso es lo que tenemos que hacer.

Saya: Hirano, podemos hablar un momento.

Hirano: Vale.

Saya: Bien…Hirano yo no quiero que esto se vuelva una molestia.

Hirano: Molestia siempre, Saya la verdad tú me gustas pero si tú no sientes eso para que le hago el idiota, tú quieres a Takashi no, pelea por el yo no tengo a nadie, la verdad es que lo que dije ayer era verdad sabes, ni una palabra fue mentira, pero yo no puedo hacer eso ya, si tú no sientes eso por mí, no tengo por qué hacer el idiota, vale no voy a arruinar mi amistad con Takashi por una mujer, tú sabrás con quien te puedes ir.

Saya: Hirano.

Hirano: Déjame solo.

Takashi: ¡CHICOS!

Saya: ¿Takashi?

Takashi: ¡NOOOO!

En ese momento el tiempo se para mientras todos volteaban a ver a Takashi quien estaba agitado y asustado la otra puerta se veía como se abría y todo un grupo de SWAT, aproximadamente de 12 entraba por la puerta, con armas en las manos empezaron a disparar a todos lados, Hirano reacciono rápido e hizo que la mesa se levantar para que cubriera a todas Shizuka, Alice y Rei, mientras Takashi se lanzó sobre Saya para cubrirla, recibiendo un disparo en el brazo, Hirano en seguida saco su rifle que estaba cerca y respondió al fuego matando a unos 4 agentes.

Hirano: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Takashi: Hirano, saca a todos de aquí.

Saya: ¡Necesitas un médico!

Takashi: Estoy bien, Hirano, dame el rifle los distraeré tu saca a todos.

Hirano: Vale ten- lazando el rifle a takashi quien lo agarro con facilidad en el aire y empezó a disparar, mientras hirano sacó una pistola- Bien a mi señal…una, dos, tres ¡A HORA!- Hirano y Takashi respondieron e mataron a 2 de ellos, mientras las demás corrieron a la puerta donde antes estaba Takashi, solo quedo Takashi, Hirano y Saya quien ultima se quedó inmóvil.

Rei: ¡TAKASHI!

Alice: ¡HERMANITOS!

Takashi: ¡Quédense ahí!, ¡Saya, muévete!

Hirano: ¡No tenemos muchas municiones!, ¡si seguimos en esta posición no saldremos de aquí!

Sargento: ¡RINDANSE Y BAJE SUS ARMAS Y NO LOS LASTIMAREMOS!

Hirano: ¡MUERETE!

Takashi: ¡Vámonos!

Saya: ¡TAKASHI NO PUEDO!

Takashi: ¡NO ES TIEMPO DE ESTA DISCUTIENDO!

Saya: ¡NO ES ESO!

Takashi: ¡¿ENTONCES QUE ES?!

Hirano: ¡Debemos irnos!

Takashi: ¡Entonces que es Saya!

Saya: ¡TENGO MIEDO!

Hirano: ¡Vámonos!

Takashi: Saya, mantén la calma a la cuenta de tres corres conmigo y Hirano a la puerta.

Hirano: A mi señal…una, dos, tres.

Antes de que dieran un paso uno del grupo de SWAT lanzó una granada, cayendo entre los pies de Hirano.

Saya: ¡GRANADA!

Hirano: ¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

Takashi: ¡HIRANO!

Hirano, sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la granada y la lanzo pero cayo cercas de ellos.

Hirano: ¡MIERDA, ABAJO!

Rei: ¡TAKASHI!

Takashi, empujo a saya para que no le llegara la fuerza de la explosión, mientras el callo lejos de Saya y Hirano, mientras él se recuperaba Hirano tomo a Saya y la llevo con las demás, Takashi vio que se acercaba el escuadrón rápidamente hacia ellos pudo notar que había un candelabro en medio de ellos, también que estaba a punto de caer sin lugar a dudas sabía que un disparo limpio podía hacer que caiga encima del escuadrón, busco el rifle de hirano para disparar, se percató que un miembro del escuadrón avanzo y apuntaba a Hirano con una ak 47.

Oficial: Detente ahí hijo de puta.

Rei: Hirano.

Hirano: Detrás de mí.

Takashi: (Apunta…mantenlo firme y dispara.)

Sargento: ¡Cuidado con el candelabro!

Oficial: ¡QUE!- bajo el arma para ver como caía el candelabro encima de sus otros camaradas, lo cual Hirano aprovecho y golpeo al sujeto quitándole el arma, al final disparándole en la cabeza.

Hirano: ¡Takashi, vamos!

Takashi: ¡Al laboratorio rápido!

Takashi y los demás dejaron el comedor para ir al laboratorio, hasta que llegaron al laboratorio Takashi se detuvo y cerró las puertas pero se preocupó mucho al ver que Saeko no estaba con ellos.

Takashi: ¿Dónde está Saeko?

Hirano: No la hemos visto, ni si quiera en el desayuno.

Takashi: Debemos buscarla.

Saya: Es muy peligroso, tal vez ya la abran matado o la hayan capturado.

Takashi: Si es ese el caso, busquémosla.

Rei: Escucha takashi, puede que la hayan asesinado.

Takashi: Pero si hay una posibilidad de que ella este viva y este en una mala situación hay que ayudarla.

Rei: Déjala, no podemos ayudarla.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, Rei ¿Por qué dices eso?, somos sus amigos, no podemos dejarla atrás…bien, si ustedes la dejan atrás a mí no me queda otra opción más que buscarla por mi cuenta.

Rei: ¿Qué?, no Takashi es un suicidio.

Takashi: Es mejor que huir, hagan lo que quieran.

Rei: ¿Por qué siempre ella?

Takashi: No es siempre ella, si ustedes estuvieran en esta situación igual, yo iría sin lugar a dudas o ¿qué piensas que por que la quiero?

Rei: No es eso.

Takashi: ¿Entonces qué es?

Rei:…yo…

Takashi: No importa, me voy.

Hirano: Entonces yo voy contigo.

Takashi: No, debes ponerlas a salvo, yo iré a buscar a Saeko.

Saya: Espera, ideemos un plan rápido.

Takashi: No podemos perder tiempo.

Hirano: Aguarda un minuto, Takashi sabes si todavía hay más de ese grupo.

Takashi: No, no sé nada.

Hirano: Esto me parece raro.

Saya: También te diste cuenta.

Takashi: ¿Qué de qué?

Hirano: No se te hace raro que Bill, este aquí.

Takashi: No, hace rato hable con él me dijo que averiguaría de donde estaban operando los del equipo de SWAT.

Saya: ¿Se encontraron con un equipo?

Takashi: Si.

Hirano: Entonces los mataron.

Takashi: No, los evadimos, se dirigían a la sala de estar o eso me dijo Baltashar, no tenía armas y vi que otro equipo iba al comedor.

Hirano: Esto se me hace muy raro, eso los que nos atacaron no tienen entrenamiento militar.

Saya: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Hirano: Es fácil, un equipo o unidad de élite incorporado en varias fuerzas de seguridad, sus miembros están entrenados para llevar a cabo operaciones de alto riesgo que quedan fuera de las capacidades de los oficiales regulares, como el rescate de rehenes, la lucha contra el terrorismo y operaciones contra delincuentes fuertemente armados, los equipos SWAT están a menudo equipados con armas de fuego especializadas que incluyen ametralladoras, fusiles de asalto, material antidisturbios, granadas de aturdimiento y rifles de francotirador, lo cual no llevaban estos sujetos, ejemplo las granadas no eran de aturdimiento sino de mano.

Saya: Entonces tenemos ventaja.

Hirano: No, tenemos solo tres armas y pocas balas, si nos cruzamos de nuevo con ellos moriremos.

Takashi: ¿Entonces queda alguna salida?

Hirano: Puede que no, no tenemos muchas opciones, estas personas tienen armamento pesado creo que automáticas algunos poseían.

Takashi: Esto es malo.

Saya: Ya se, escondámonos y matemos a los que se aproximen.

Hirano: No lo veo muy conveniente, no tenemos muchas municiones y puede que los disparos llamen a más de ellos y no podremos aguantar un ataque directo.

Takashi: Yo tampoco, que tal si se acerca Saeko o Baltashar y le disparamos por accidente.

Saya: ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

Takashi: Si, miren ustedes hagan una enorme distracción y yo busco a Saeko en una área.

Hirano: Tampoco lo veo conveniente…ya se, guiemos a todo el escuadrón a una trampa, además dije que puede que no haya muchas opciones.

Takashi y Saya: ¿Trampa?, ¿Qué clase de trampa?

Hirano: (Sonrió, con una sonrisa de sicópata.), tras unos minutos de que hirano explicara con detalle su plan todos asintieron, sabían que la trampa de hirano era muy buena que podría asegurarles la victoria sobre estos tipos.

Takashi: Revisemos que tenemos.

Hirano: Tenemos M92 de Busujima, mi AR-10 y la ak 47.

Takashi: No podremos ganar con esto.

Hirano: Tranquilo, lo que me enseñaron en Estados Unidos es que no importa cuántas armas tengan o cuantas personas estén del bando enemigo con esfuerzo podrás ganar, siempre y cuando utilices la inteligencia y la estrategia.

Saya: Mas bien la locura.

Hirano: También.

Takashi: Espero que esto nos ayude a encontrar a Saeko y Baltashar.

Saya: Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer por ellos.

Hirano: Bien, vamos.

Takashi: Vale, Shizuka, Alice, Rei y Saya se queden.

Rei: Quiero ir con ustedes.

Takashi: Debes de quedarte aquí Rei, es por tu propio bien.

Saya: Chicos, que haremos ahora.

Takashi: Disparen, si el que no cruza esa puerta si no es Hirano, Baltashar o Saeko vale.

Alice: ¿Qué paso con Zeke?

Takashi: Esta con Baltashar, tranquila está a salvo.

Hirano: Vamos.

Takashi: Si.

Después de que Takashi y Hirano abandonaran el laboratorio, saya se quedó preocupada por lo que les podía pasar a esos dos "una porque no tenían municiones para poder de defenderse si el plan sale mal", "dos por lo que Hirano pueda hacer en contra de Takashi".

Flash back:

Saya se encuentra caminando a las 3:30am, después de ver a Takashi y Rei, Saya se dirigió a la habitación de Hirano para hablar con el sobre lo que ella siente y para no hacer daño a Hirano ni a Takashi.

Saya:(Ya llegue, espero que Hirano lo comprenda, no quiero que lo que siento para él se convierta en su desgracia, bueno vamos.)- Hirano, ¿estas despierto?

Hirano: ¡¿TAKAGI?! ¡¿QUE PASA, OCURRE ALGO?!

Saya: Solo quiero hablar.

Hirano: ¡OH, YA UN MOMENTO POR FAVOR!

Tras esto Hirano abrió la puerta, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba sonrojado y nervioso, vestía una camisa de tirantes y unos pantalones negros muy parecidos a los de Takashi, a Saya no se le hizo raro ni había puesto atención a como vestía.

Hirano: H-Hola Takagi…que te trae por aquí.

Saya: ¿Puedo pasar?

Hirano: ¡Ah!, Claro p-pasa.

Saya: ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Hirano: ¡Ah!, Bueno y-yo estaba…

Saya: ¿Por qué hace tanto calor?, ¿y que es ese olor?

Hirano: ¿Olor?, ¿cuál olor?

Saya: No lo sé, es como si oliera a…

Hirano: ¡NO!, como crees yo creo ha de ser otra cosa lo resolveré en un momento.

Saya: Tranquilo, no me quedare mucho tiempo…Hirano…quiero decirte lo que realmente siento.

Hirano: ¡¿?!...Saya…

Saya: Hirano…me gusta Takashi…y la verdad es que yo quiero estar con él.

Hirano: T-Takashi…

Saya: Yo estoy enamorada de, el desde que íbamos en el jardín de niños…Takashi así mi amigo, el me apoyado cuando yo me sentía sola, me dio fuerzas y la verdad es que yo quiero estar con él y Hirano…yo…quiero que entiendas que entre tú y yo…

Hirano: No hay nada…eso quieres decir.

Saya: No…lo que quiero decir es que… no quiero que peles por mí…yo he decidido estar con Takashi.

Hirano: Yo no lo comprendo…entonces ¿por qué?... ¡¿POR QUE ME LLEVASTE CONTIGO?!

Saya: Kotha…

Hirano: ¡RESPONDEME!… ¡¿POR QUE ME SALVASTE SI TU NO SIENTES ALGO POR MI?!

Saya: ¡POR QUE NO ENCONTRE A TAKASHI FUE POR ESO!

Hirano: ¿Qué?

Saya: Cuando empezó todo esto, Takashi busco a Miyamoto y a Igou… me quede sola, sabía que tú eras experto en las armas y eras un loco amante de las películas de zombie…por eso te lleve con migo…no quiero arruinar tu amistad con Takashi…tú y el, cuándo están haciendo tonterías me da alegría, ternura y por eso quiero que entiendas Kotha…

Hirano: Vale…al fin y al acabo tú, eres una tsundere…bien que te vaya bien y que te bendiga dios…

Saya: Kotha…

Hirano: Tranquila, siempre he sido rechazado…ya me acostumbre…y la verdad es que Takashi asido mi mejor amigo…mi primer amigo y lo aprecio mucho…Takagi retírate quiero estar solo.

Saya: Kotha…perdóname.

Saya se retiró de la habitación de hirano, que estaba cabizbajo cerrando fuertemente sus puños aguantando el llanto y las ganas de llorar, pero al final se acercó a su cama quitando las sabanas se encontraba dos fotos de Saya, Hirano se sentía vacío, seco, sin fuerzas, no podía aguantar el hecho de que todas las chicas estaban detrás de Takashi a acepción de Alice ya que era una niña, Hirano al final termino guardando las fotos en un bolsillo de su chaleco, pero sabía que esto era una señal de que algo o alguien vendría.

Fin del flashback.

Takashi: ¿Hirano, estas bien?

Hirano: Si, lo siento estaba pensando de cómo están las chicas.

Takashi: No te preocupes, estaremos bien al igual que ellas.

Hirano: Bien, a hora hay que guiarlos aquí.

Takashi: Vale.

Hirano: Vamos haya compadre.

Takashi: Entonces arre.

Takashi y Hirano estaban en un corredor, preparando la trampa, apilando varias sillas en forma de una muralla, Hirano y Takashi se dividieron para atraer al escuadrón a la trampa.

Oficial: Sr. No hemos encontrado señales de ellos.

Sargento: No te preocupes, ellos vendrán a nosotros o aquí será su tumba, ya revisaron todas las salidas.

Oficial: Si Sr.

Sargento: Bien hagamos vol.-

Takashi: ¡OIGAN USTEDES SON UNOS IDIOTAS!

Oficial: ¿Quién eres?

Takashi: ¡EL QUE VOLARA TU CULO EN MIL PEDAZOS!

Oficial 2: ¡¿Qué dijiste idiota?!... ¡GRANADA!- lanzaron una granada de mano lo cual hizo que varios salieran lesionados.

Sargento: (tos), Hijos de perra…síganlos a hora.

Oficial (6): ¡SI Sr.!

Oficial 2: ¿Señor, se encuentra bien, necesita medico?

Sargento: No, solo síganlos estaré bien.

Mientras el equipo de seis personas buscaban al chico pelirrojo, solo para encontrarse con algo inesperado, se dividieron en dos grupos de tres cada uno buscaba en cada cuarto, hasta que un grupo encontró una sombra moviéndose abriendo fuego y persiguiéndolo a esa sombra, al igual que el otro grupo.

Oficial 5: ¡Malditos, no huyan!

Oficial 2: Tranquilo se dirige a un callejón sin salida, te tenemos rodeado.

Takashi: Bien mátenme si son muy cobardes…al fin y al cabo mate a la mayoría de las escorias- Takashi se detuvo en una pila de sillas que estaban instruyendo el paso, lo cual le dejo sin salida.

Oficial 5: Serás…

Oficial 2: Tranquilo, a hora tu pon las manos a la cabeza y arrodíllate.

Takashi: Claro…en tus sueños- Takashi disparo, pero antes se puso hincado.

Oficial 5: ¡NOOO!

Takashi después de unos cuantos disparos se agacho al ver que el grupo respondería, pero antes de que respondieran al fuego toda la pila de sillas se derrumbó cayendo encima de Takashi y algunos oficiales, solo para recibir un muro de balas, durante la balacera una granada de humo salió de repente lo cual a muchos les quito visión y posición del enemigo desconocido, hasta que seso la balacera y se dispersara el humo solo quedando 3 del equipo, Takashi tomo de a un oficial apuntándole en la cabeza mientras Hirano tomo a otro, solo dejando a un oficial.

Takashi: Baja tu arma.

Oficial 5: Hijos de puta, suéltalos.

Hirano: No tienes salida.

Oficial 2: Hazlo, dispárales.

Oficial 3: Si hazlo.

Takashi: Vamos no les haremos daño, suelta tu arma vale.

Oficial 2: No te detengas…mataron a los demás, harán lo mismo con nosotros, ¡HAZLO!

Hirano: No los matamos, ustedes son lo que se mataron entre sí, no tuvimos que disparar contra nadie y no nos obliguen hacerlo.

Oficial 5: Vale….bajare mi arma suéltenlos.

Takashi: Vale, buena elección, Hirano arréstalo.

Hirano: Vale, de rodillas.

Takashi: De rodillas ustedes dos, ahora.

Oficial: Están cometiendo un grave error.

Takashi se acercó al oficial tras a ver arrestado a los dos últimos, Hirano vigilaba el perímetro sin bajar la guardia.

Takashi: Ustedes cometieron un error, atacarnos ¿Quiénes son ustedes?, ¿Para quién trabajan?

¿?: ¡HOLA…HOLAAAAA…PROVANDO UNO, DOS, TRES, HOLAAAAAA!

De repente sonó una voz en alta voz, Takashi sacó una pistola apuntando al oficial y viendo a todos lados para vigilar que no viniera nadie al igual Hirano mientras los oficiales estaban asustados al escuchar esa voz.

¿?: HOLAAA, AMIGOS ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, HOYYY QUIERO INVITARLOS A UNA FIESTA…

Hirano: ¿Una fiesta que es un chiste?

Takashi: Hey tu ¿por qué tan asustado, es de tu grupo no?

Hirano: Está hablando por alta voz.

Oficial 5: Lo que viene me asusta mucho, no me agrada lo que se viene.

¿?: BUENO USTEDES SIETE VENDRAN A MI FIESTA, Y POR SIERTO HAY CINCO PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN VER….A KOTHA HIRANO Y….A TAKASHI KOMURO….VENGAN VEN MI NIÑA, VEN…MIREN ELLA SE LLAMA SAYA TAKAGI, HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA YAKUSA TAKAGI…Y AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA HIJA DEL OFICIAL MIYAMOTO, REI MIYAMOTOOOOOOOOO….TENEMOS TAMBIEN A MARICAHUA Y A ALICE….POR ULTIMO TENEMOS A LA SEÑORITA SAEKOOOOOO BUSUJIMAAAAAAAAA….POR FAVOR VENGAN DENTRO DE TREINTA MINUTOS, POR FAVOR QUE NOS ESPERA UNA FIESTA MUY DIVERTIDA JAJAJAJAJAJA, (risa maniática), jajajajajajaja, MI NOMBRE O MI APODO ES "BROMISTA" PERO…PUEDEN DECIRME "JOKER" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…

Hirano: No puede ser…

Takashi: ¿Qué se significa esto?

Continuara…

Capítulo 7 "Trampas"

 **BUENO CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ DEJAMOS EL CAPITULO 7 DE HIGH SCHOOL OF THE DEAD, QUIERO DARLES UNA DISCULPA POR SUBIR EL CAPITULO DESPUÉS DE TRES DÍAS DE EL DÍA ACORDADO O USUAL, TUVE LA SEMANA LLENA DE TRABAJO Y A DECIR VERDAD TUVE QUE PENSAR MUCHO EL CAPITULO SOBRE TODO EL JOKER SALIO DE ULTIMO MINUTO AL IGUAL QUE EL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO, SABRÁN EN EL OTRO CAPITULO QUIEN ES ESTE NUEVO PERSONAJE, BUENO NO QUIERO ESPOLEARLOS VALE ESPERO QUE ASÍ SE DIGA JEJEJE, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MENCIONEN QUE PERSONAJES QUIEREN QUE ESCRIBA O SUGERENCIAS DE PERSONAJES QUE QUISIERAN QUE APARECIERAN EN ESTA HISTORIA, COMENTEN SIGUANME EN twitter EN "RICK2016" VALE NOS VEMOS HASTA LA OTRA SEMANA, CUÍDENSE Y QUE TENGAN UNAS EXCELENTES VACACIONES, SE DESPIDE RICK2016, COMENTEN Y APOYEN ME POR FAVOR GRACIAS ADIOS.**


	8. Chapter 8 problemas parte 1

Capítulo 8 "PROBLEMAS PARTE 1"

Hola amigos de fanfictión, aquí les traigo el capítulo ocho de HISCHOOL OF THE DEAD, espero que les guste, Y quiero pedirles una ¡GRAN DISCULPA POR NO SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO DESDE HACE SEMANAS LO LAMENTO MUCHO HE TENIDO MUCHO TRABAJO EN ESTAS SEMANAS LO SIENTO MUCHO! ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Y los invito a que lean los demás capítulos y comenten, que esto me hace muy feliz ok, **HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE a dais u que zato y Shōji sato no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Anteriormente:**

 **¿?: HOLAAA, AMIGOS ¿COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, HOYYY QUIERO INVITARLOS A UNA FIESTA…**

 **Hirano: ¿Una fiesta? ¿Qué es un chiste?**

 **Takashi: Hey tu ¿por qué tan asustado, es de tu grupo no?**

 **Hirano: Está hablando por alta voz.**

 **Oficial 5: Lo que viene me asusta mucho, no me agrada lo que se viene.**

 **¿?: BUENO USTEDES SIETE VENDRAN A MI FIESTA, Y POR SIERTO HAY CINCO PERSONAS QUE QUIEREN VER….A KOTHA HIRANO Y….A TAKASHI KOMURO….VENGAN VEN MI NIÑA, VEN…MIREN ELLA SE LLAMA SAYA TAKAGI, HEREDERA DE LA FAMILIA YAKUSA TAKAGI…Y AQUÍ TENEMOS A LA HIJA DEL OFICIAL MIYAMOTO, REI MIYAMOTOOOOOOOOO….TENEMOS TAMBIEN A MARICAHUA Y A ALICE….POR ULTIMO TENEMOS A LA SEÑORITA SAEKOOOOOO BUSUJIMAAAAAAAAA….POR FAVOR VENGAN DENTRO DE TREINTA MINUTOS, POR FAVOR QUE NOS ESPERA UNA FIESTA MUY DIVERTIDA JAJAJAJAJAJA, (risa maniática), jajajajajajaja, MI NOMBRE O MI APODO ES "BROMISTA" PERO…PUEDEN DECIRME "JOKER" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…**

 **Hirano: No puede ser…**

 **Takashi: ¿Qué se significa esto?**

 **En algún lugar oscuro se oye una voz.**

Las personas buenas mueren y son esclavizadas…a mí, sin saber mi historia…la verdad el mundo está triste y muchas personas lo quieren ver así…yo seré quien le dará una deslumbrante sonrisa al mundo…tu ¿puedes darle una sonrisa al mundo?...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….la diferencia entre un hombre normal y el maniático es un mal día ¿Has tenido un mal día?...no… entonces yo te daré ese mal día, JAJAJAJAJA (risa maniática).

 **En alguna montaña cercas de la academia Fujimi.**

Una especie de refugio cercas de la academia Fujimi, pero esta se encuentra entre las montañas escondida lejos de la ciudad y de ellos, parece como si fuera una escuela universidad, con cercas de protección, con cinco edificios, con tres edificios de dormitorios. En un dormitorio se encuentra un chico de 17 años, con una chica durmiendo tranquilamente, **el joven de 17 años se llama Light Sorato,** antes del brote inicial él era un estudiante de preparatoria, con las calificaciones más altas de todo Tokonosu, considerado el mejor de todo Japón, ganador de varios deportes como básquet bol, soccer, natación, entre muchos otros, así ganándose el respeto y admiración de muchos, exitoso en el ámbito estudiantil, deportista y social. Este tiene el pelo castaño y ojos marrones, tiende a vestir muy claramente y generalmente se ve vistiendo un traje o camisa negra con pantalones de mezclilla. Este se encuentra durmiendo alado de una chica, de pelo azul marino y ojos miel, desnudos entre sabanas, hasta que un hombre entro a la habitación de Light, abriendo las cortinas para que entrara la luz del sol, provocando que la chica y Light se despertaran, más o menos este hombre es de unos 37 años de edad con un traje de color arena, llamado Hayato.

Hayato: Light ya despierta.

Light: ¿No puedes llamar a la puerta?

Hayato: Tenemos un problema.

Light: Lo veré dentro de un rato, vale.

Hayato: Esto te puede interesar.

Light: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Hayato: Posiblemente es del hombre que buscamos.

Light: Vale, pero primero puedes salir de la habitación para poder cambiarme, por si no lo has notado estoy sin ropa.

Hayato: Bien, pero apresúrate.

Respondió Hayato mientras salía de la habitación.

Chica: Parece que no respetan.

Light: Cierto, pero por ahora hay que trabajar.

Chica: Porque no lo ignoras y terminamos lo que empezamos ayer.

Light: Me encantaría, pero esto es importante.

Chica: Es más importante que tu novia.

Light: ¿Novia?, si solo hemos salido una vez.

Chica: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Acaso no te importo, lo que paso ayer!

Light: Claro que sí, tuvimos sexo ¿no es así?

Chica: Si, ¿eso no me convierte en tu novia?

Light: No lo sé.

Chica: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!

Light: Oye podemos hablar luego, tengo algunos pendientes que atender.

Chica: Idiota.

Respondió esta chica mientras empujaba Light.

Light: ¿Por qué empujas?

Chica: Tu estúpido trabajo te importa más que a tu novia.

Light: Si no mal recuerdo mi trabajo se trata de resolver todo esto, así que si posiblemente es más importante que mi novia.

Chica: Me importa una mierda si atrapas a Kira o no.

Light: Te debería puesto él tiene la cura a todo esto…por que no trabajas con migo así tendremos más tiempo juntos.

Respondía un poco molesto light por el comentario de esta chica, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Chica: No gracias, tengo lo de la seguridad.

Light: Es verdad, pero quería que estuviéramos juntos, como somos novios.

Decía mientras se ponía unos pantalones grises.

Chica: Mira qué casualidad que ahora ya soy tu novia y hace un momento no sabías.

Light: Se cometen errores en la vida sabes.

Chica: Si, pero no salgo con chicos que ya tienen novia sabes.

Decía mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía un sostén blanco.

Light: ¿A qué te refieres?

Respondió Light un poco intrigado mientras se ponía una camisa roja de botones.

Chica: Sé que tú salías con una cantante antes de todo esto y que vivías con ella.

Light: Pero eso no quiere decir que seamos novios ella y yo.

Chica: Ya te dije, no salgo con chicos que ya tienen novia, no me gusta ser el plato de segunda mesa.

Light: Bien entonces cuando salgas quiero que tiendas la cama por favor.

Chica: Idiota.

Respondió mientras intentaba aventar un zapato pero fue detenida por light con una gran velocidad, detuvo su mano poniéndose muy cercas de la chica.

Light: Oye tranquila…mira Bonnie no me interesaba la verdad.

Chica: Seguramente.

Light: Es la verdad…nunca vi a una mujer moverse como tú en la cama…lo que tuvimos ayer fue algo único lo disfrute mucho…me gustas mucho la verdad, no quiero que termine así esta relación que solo acaba de empezar…por favor.

Chica: Eres un idiota, no caeré con ese viejo truco.

Light: ¿Piensas que es un truco?...que clase de persona seria si solo jugara con los sentimientos de las chicas, lo que te acabo de decir es una confesión, no sé por qué piensas que quiero jugar con tus sentimientos, acabo de decir que me enamore de ti, eso no es algo que yo tome mucho a la ligera…pero si piensas eso entonces ya no tengo que perder mi tiempo con alguien que no valorara lo que le ofrezco, adiós.

Chica: Espera…Light desde que te conozco he pensado que eres una gran persona…yo quisiera pasar mi vida entera alado tuyo, no sabía que sentías eso por mí ni yo por ti…lo siento.

Light: Yo no quiero que pienses que yo te estoy engañando, lo que te acabo de decir es la verdad y quiero yo también pasar toda mi vida con tigo.

Chica: Light…te amo.

Light: Yo también.

Decían mientras se abrazaban, pero fueron interrumpidos otra vez por Hayato.

Hayato: Light apúrate.

Light: Que inoportuno es.

Chica: Cierto, bueno Light.

Light: ¿Qué ocurre?

Chica: A las siete aquí en tu cuarto.

Light: No crees que, Bas muy rápido.

Chica: ufufufufufu, tonto si ya lo hemos hecho.

Light: Vale, pero después de eso quiero invitarte a cenar.

Chica: Hecho.

Light: Bien, me voy antes de que quiera tirar la puerta Hayato.

Chica: De acuerdo, que te vaya bien Light.

Light: Si, también a ti **Xenovia**.

Ya afuera.

Hayato: Te tardaste mucho Light.

Light: Ya se, ¿cuál es el problema?

Hayato: El problema está afuera, ven con migo a la azotea.

Light: Vale.

Ya en la azotea.

Hayato: Light mira en Tokonosu.

Light: Mirar que…

Light quedo sorprendido al ver un gran humo negro saliendo del otro lado en Tokonosu, cercas de la costa como si hubiesen quemado un gran edificios o más bien varios edificios.

Light: ¿Sabes que ocurre haya?

Hayato: Tal vez, dice Motohama que fue una explosión, que el mismo la escucho.

Light: Y ¿ya te comunicaste con Marcado?

Hayato: Si, dice que fue una explosión muy fuerte que produjo un pequeño temblor, proveniente del puerto de Tokonosu, dice también que vio una isla sumergirse.

Light: Ya veo, dile que investigue que paso.

Hayato: Si.

Light: Esto es preocupante.

Hayato: ¿Crees que haya sido nuestro fugitivo?

Light: No pienso que fue Joker.

Hayato: ¿Porque lo dices?

Light: Si es verdad lo que nos envió el presidente, posiblemente también el Joker este buscando a Kira y al equipo entero.

Hayato: ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Light: Muy malo, si Joker esta tras Kira, buscara información valiosa sobre la investigación de Kira y a donde crees que vendrá ese tipo.

Hayato: Entonces piensas que el inicio el incendio y que viene para acá.

Light: Posiblemente…no me gusta nada de lo que ha pasado últimamente.

Hayato: No lo creo, pienso que Suguro y F, planearon esto.

Light: Posiblemente, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Joker con Suguro y con el caso Kira?

Respondía mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla en forma que él está pensando.

Hayato: Pues investiguemos.

Light: Si.

Hayato: ¿Te preocupa algo, Light?, te veo un poco inquieto.

Light: Pues tuve un sueño sobre unos amigos que ya hace tiempo no los veo.

Hayato: Y ¿qué hay con ellos?

Light: Soñaba que ellos estaban en peligro…y lo peor de todo que Joker los tenía como renes.

Hayato: Por eso piensas que fue Joker el que inicio el incendio.

Light: Posiblemente, pero solo es un sueño, no tiene nada que ver con la realidad.

Hayato: No te tomes eso a la ligera, dicen que los sueños son advertencias de dios.

Light: Lo tomare en cuenta, dile a Marcado que se apresure con su encargo, sin ese sujeto no podremos avanzar con la investigación de Kira, dile que ponga trampas por todas partes, no quiero que se escape, sobre todo que no deje que se vaya al bosque si lo hace estaremos perdidos y lo lamentaremos mucho y que vea que inicio el incendio.

Hayato: Vale.

 **Con Takashi e Hirano Horas antes.**

Takashi: ¿Qué se significa esto?

Hirano: ¡USTEDES!, ¡¿Quién ES EL QUE ACABA DE HABLAR?! ¡Y! ¡¿Por qué TIENE A UNESTRAS COMPAÑERAS?! ¡DIJANOS AHORAAA!- decía mientras apuntaba a la cabeza a uno de los oficiales quienes estaban petrificados por la voz que escucharon.

Takashi: Hirano cálmate, por favor cálmate.

Oficial 4: ¡NO!… ¡NO!, ¡POR FAVOR MATENMEEEEEEE!, ¡MATENMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- decía mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos y se retorcía arrastrándose para intentar huir como si hubiera visto el mismo infierno, entrando en un estado de pánico, takashi lo detuvo junto con Hirano mientras los otros dos estaban aterrorizados, no daban alguna expresión más que horror

Takashi: ¿Que te matemos?, ¿de qué hablas?, ¿Quién es este tipo?, ¿Quién es joker?

Oficial 5: No, por favor.

Takashi: Mírame, tranquilízate respira profundo.

Oficial 5: Estamos muertos…

Hirano: ¿De qué hablas?, ¿Cómo que "Estamos muertos"?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Oficial 5: Me refiero a que moriremos todos aquí…y a manos de la peor persona del maldito mundo.

Takashi: ¿Ah quién te refieres?, ¿Joker?

Oficial 5: Si, ese bastardo…

Hirano: ¿Quién es él?

Oficial 5: Es un demente…el joker…es una persona totalmente consumida por la locura y la maldad…decían que eran antes era un detective pero cuando asesinaron a su familia ante sus ojos cambio totalmente, se obsesiono con todo tipo de cosas religiosas, el creía que podía resucitar a su familia por medio de la brujería o magia, otros mitos dicen que él fue golpeado brutal mente por su papa y hacia que matara a personas con cuchillos y navajas, es un loco de remate no lo enfrenten, el los torturara y luego los matara, si tiene a sus amigas están muertas, no tienen posibilidades de matarlo, no es uno de los míos ustedes salgan de aquí.

Takashi: No me importa, si es preciso lo matare con mis propias manos.

Hirano: Te acompaño.

Oficial 5: Si van a intentar matarlo están dementes, es un suicidio.

Takashi: ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo?

Oficial 5: Mato a mi familia enfrente mío…es un sicópata.

Takashi: Lo siento pero yo no dejare atrás a los míos, en especial en presencia de un payaso, bromista o lo que sea.

Oficial 5: Él es todo lo contrario…bien si quieren salvar a sus amigas déjenos ayudarles.

Hirano: ¿Por qué de repente el cambio?

Oficial 5: Hemos vito que ustedes son buenas personas, nunca hubiera pensado que unos mocosos pudieran arrestarme y neutralizar a mi equipo completo.

Takashi: El mundo ha cambiado.

Oficial 5: No es verdad, el mundo sigue siendo el mismo…lo único que ha cambiado han sido las personas.

Takashi: Tienes razón…pero nosotros cambiamos para bien.

Oficial 5: Están muertos…

Hirano: Cállate, el único que va a morir va a ser tu si no cierras la boca.

Oficial 5: Por favor déjenos ayudarles, no podrán contra ese demente, tiene trampas por donde sea.

Hirano: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Oficial 5: He estado en operativos para arrestar a ese bastardo, él pone trampas por donde sea, he perdido a buenos compañeros por su culpa.

Takashi: No, ustedes se quedan aquí, es por su propio bien.

Hirano: No, necesitamos vuestra ayuda, hemos neutralizado a su equipo y además no les daré un arma para que después nos disparen cuando nos demos la vuelta.

Oficial 5: Como quieran.

Takashi: Ten ahí están un cuchillo y una pistola, nosotros nos llevaremos todas las armas, esperen quince minutos y luego agarren el cuchillo para liberarse para que se larguen de aquí.

Hirano: ¿Estás seguro?

Takashi: Si.

Oficial 5: Suerte.

Takashi: Igual ustedes.

Oficial 5: ¡Hey!, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Takashi: Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro.

Oficial: Bien Komuro, te doy las gracias por dejarnos vivir.

Takashi: Si, la verdad lo siento por tus amigos.

Oficial 5: Me recuerdas a mi hijo…

Takashi: ¿Por qué lo dice?  
Oficial 5: Porque creía que era valiente y podía salvar a todo el mundo.

Takashi: ¿Y, que le ocurrió?

Oficial 5: Lo que a todos nos pasara tarde o temprano…morir.

Takashi: Es verdad, pero para mí y mis amigos hoy no es el día…pensándolo mejor, ayúdenos.

Hirano: Takashi, ¿estás seguro?

Takashi: Si, es cierto lo que dicen de este loco ahí que dejarlos que nos ayuden.

Hirano: A decir verdad no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Takashi: No conocemos nada sobre este tipo….si es cierto lo que dicen, puede que nos mate antes de que lleguemos a la puerta, solo elaborar un plan.

Hirano: De acuerdo.

Takashi: Bien vamos a buscar un lugar para hablar con ellos.

Hirano: Bien…vamos, muévete.

Takashi: Espera, tu ¿hay otras personas por aquí?

Oficial 5: Si, te diré dónde están, pero a cambio quiero que ayudes a nuestro sargento okay.

Takashi: De acuerdo, está bien, ¿qué necesita tu sargento?

Oficial 5: Bien, necesita ayuda médica nuestro sargento y una oficial de 17 años está con él, ayúdanos.

Oficial 3: ¡¿QUE HACES?! ¡¿POR QUE LES DICES SOBRE NUESTROS AMIGOS?!

Oficial 5: Es porque nuestro sargento necesita ayuda médica, si hacen eso nosotros les ayudaremos a salvar a sus amigas.

Takashi: Hecho.

Oficial 5: Bien, pero no quiero que toquen a la chica.

Takashi: Bien, haremos eso.

Oficial 3: Eres idiota, no lo hagas, no lo cumplirán.

Takashi: ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Oficial 3: Porque dentro de ustedes solo ahí maldad y oscuridad, no confió en ustedes.

Takashi: Esta bien, yo tampoco confió en ustedes, y sobre lo que tenemos dentro de nosotros lo tenemos todos un psicópata dentro de todos nosotros.

Oficial 5: Ya basta, mira Komuro mis camaradas no confían en ti, puesto que acabaste con tres de nuestros amigos y la verdad yo tampoco confió en ti al 100%, entiendes.

Takashi: Esta bien, luego tendremos tiempo para matarnos y echarnos culpas, pero ahora hay que salvar y ayudarnos entre sí, tú necesitas nuestra ayuda y nosotros la suya.

Oficial 5: Vale, por favor denme mi radio que se me callo cuando estaba en la a balacera.

Takashi: Bien.

Mientras Takashi se acercaba a la zona sonaba las radios, una voz femenina.

Oficial 2: ¡¿CHICOS, ESTAN AHÍ RESPONDAN MALDICION?!

Takashi: Hola…no te preocupes por tus amigos están a salvo…de acuerdo.

Oficial 2: ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

Takashi: Mi nombre es Takashi Komuro, soy un nuevo amigo…mira tenemos a tus amigos, pero hemos llegado a un acuerdo….me han dicho que tu Sargento está herido y necesita ayuda médica, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente, dime ¿dónde estás?

Oficial 2: ¿Quiero hablar con ellos?

Takashi: Bien…ten, habla con tu amiga.

Oficial 5: Vale…Victoria soy yo, Derek ¿Cómo se encuentra Sargento?

Victoria: ¿Derek?, qué bien hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Y los demás, se encuentran bien?

Derek: Bueno…solo sobrevivimos, tres…

Victoria: ¿Murió el?

Derek: No…está bien, al igual Edward nosotros tres estamos bien…pero los demás no tuvieron suerte…

Victoria: ¿Quién fue?, ¡FUE ESTE CHICO TAKASHI!

Derek: No, no fue el…él nos ayudó a escapar de unos tipos.

Victoria: ¿De quién es?

Derek: Al parecer es "joker"…nos atacó y mato a tres de nosotros.

Victoria: Si, escuche el alta voz.

Derek: Si…los mataron.

Vitoria: Bien, entonces vamos por ese maldito.

Derek: Pero antes hay que hacer un plan, de acuerdo ¿Dónde estás?

Victoria: En una habitación, cercas de donde nos dejaron, apresúrense papa está perdiendo mucha sangre.

Derek: Bien, vamos para allá.

Takashi: Bien, vámonos.

Hirano: Vamos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos de caminar, encontraron el pasillo en donde estaba el equipo de Derek, encontrándose también con una habitación y una puerta entre abierta.

Takashi: Voy primero.

Hirano: Yo iré tu quédate aquí.

Takashi: Bien.

Derek: Espera déjame hablar primero, si no puede que te dispare.

Hirano: Bien hágalo.

Derek: Victoria, soy Derek ¿estás ahí?

Victoria: Derek, entra.

Hirano: Vamos a entrar

BAM.

Un disparo recibió la puerta que Hirano apenas iba abrir, dejando a Hirano muy tembloroso.

Victoria: ¡Quiero ver primero a Derek!

Una chica de 16 años, muy bonita, usando unos shorts azules, guantes blancos, ojos azules, camisa blanca con corbata, botas de color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, sosteniendo una pistola Walther P99, con una cola de caballo que sostenía su cabello amarillo corto.

Takashi: De acuerdo, pero no dispares.

Derek: Victoria, no dispares vale soy yo.

Victoria: ¡Derek!

Derek: ¡Victoria!

Victoria: ¡Derek, Edward, Ed, están a salvo, gracias a dios!

Derek: Es gracias a Takashi y Hirano, ellos nos ayudaron.

Victoria: Gracias Ed, amor ¿en dónde estabas?

Oficial 3 (Ed): No pasa nada, solo estaba preocupado por ti.

Victoria: Yo tengo que decir eso, idiota estaba preocupada por ti.

Ed: Tranquila, estamos bien.

Hirano: No quiero interrumpir, pero tenemos prisa mi amigo y yo.

Derek: Es verdad, vamos hagamos rápido esto.

Victoria: ¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablan?, ¿No vinieron a ayudar a papa?

Derek: Es así, pero tenemos primero hay que hacer una operación de rescate.

Victoria: ¿Qué?, no entiendo.

Takashi: Srta. Victoria, necesitamos su ayuda para rescatar a nuestras amigas, han sido secuestradas por "Joker"….no podremos con él, nosotros dos solos, necesitamos su ayuda en mi grupo hay una enfermera y podrá ayudar a tu Sargento.

Victoria: Pero, ¿qué quieren que yo haga?

Derek: Eso es lo que vamos hablar.

Ed: Primero hay que ver a suegro.

Derek: Cierto.

Takashi: Vayan nosotros veremos si no hay peligro, Hirano ben vamos a patrullar rápido.

Hirano: Vale.

Fuera de la habitación en un corredor

Takashi: (¿Que habrá pasado con las chicas?, sobretodo ¿Quién es este sujeto?)

Hirano: Takashi, ¿te ocurre algo?

Takashi: La verdad sí, estoy muy preocupado por las chicas y que les pueda pasar alado de ese sujeto.

Hirano: Estoy de acuerdo con tigo.

Takashi: Además no hemos visto ni a Saeko ni a Baltashar, me preocupa tanto.

Hirano: Cierto, ¿Dónde estarán?

Takashi: No lo sé pero espero que estén bien.

Derek: Si esta joker aquí, nunca saldrán con vida.

Hirano: ¡AAAAHHHH!, ¡NO ME ASUSTE ASI!

Takashi: Tranquilo, Hirano, mira amigo no me importa quién sea ese sujeto pero si se atreve a tocar a mis amigas juro que lo matare y el que se ponga en mi camino morirá.

Derek: El verdadero enemigo no soy yo…es joker…

Takashi: Entonces, ¿porque ustedes están aquí?

Derek: Eso es clasificado.

Hirano: Vaya que son cooperativos.

Derek: No tenemos tiempo para discutir, mi sargento está mal herido necesitamos que lo ayuden.

Takashi: Bien, ¿Qué tenemos?

Hirano: Tenemos cuatro rifles de asalto, dos escopetas akkar stopping, seis pistolas 9mm, un revolver 38, tres granadas de mano, dos aturdidoras, dos cuchillos y bengalas.

Takashi: Bien, ¿Hirano que podremos hacer con esto?

Hirano: La verdad no sé, no conocemos a nuestros enemigos no sé si tienen equipos de caza o patrulleros, tal vez tengan trampas por toda la zona, estamos a siegas.

Takashi: Maldición.

Derek: Joker, no viene solo ese sujeto tiene una enorme inteligencia y sabe hacer una estrategia nivel militar, tenemos que hacer algo diferente

Takashi: ¿Qué propones, tú?

Derek: No se me ocurre nada.

Hirano: Podemos hacer lo mismo pero a hora nosotros le esperamos del otro lado y lo a balaceamos.

Derek: No, Joker no puede caer así de fácil, obviamente él le importa un comino las vidas de las personas.

Takashi: Hay que tomar en cuenta que el posiblemente trabaje solo.

Derek: Es verdad, pero que podemos hacer, casi todas las estrategias militares él se sabe.

Hirano: Casi todas, podemos distraerlo y matarlo de un solo golpe, miren podemos dividirnos en dos grupos, el primer grupo ira en la línea delantera atacando con fuerza mientras las segunda lo ataca por detrás.

Takashi: Pero, recuerda que solo hay una entrada.

Derek: Entonces hagamos que salga de su cueva.

Hirano: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Takashi: Hagamos algo que lo moleste.

Derek: ¿Estas bromeando, cierto?

Takashi: Si es un loco, es como un niño de cuatro años, será fácil hacerlo enojar.

Derek: Bien, ¿cómo lo haremos?

Takashi: Buena pregunta.

¿?: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA(risa maniática), SI QUE SON DIVERTIDOS USTEDES….MIREN QUE SOLO LES QUEDAN 6 MIN, SI NO LLEGAN A TIEMPO A LA FIESTA Y RECHAZAN MI INVITACION ME ENOJARE MUCHO, YO SOLOTO SALDRE A MATARLOS PERO ANTES DE ESO MATARE A TODAS MIS INVITADAS PRESENTES, ALICE, TAKAGI, MIYAMOTO, SHIZUKA Y LA Srta. BUSUJIMA…PERO QUE TAL SI HACEMOS UN JUEGO…USTEDES TOMAN TODAS SUS ARMAS, VIENEN POR MI A MATARME, LOS ESPERARE DENTRO DE 20 MIN EN EL NIVEL DE ATMINISTRACION, EN LAS ACANTARILLAS O EN EL LABORATORIO OKAY, JAJAJAJAJAJA, LLAMAREMOS ESTE JUEGO "BUSCANDO AL JOKER", ¡TENGAN CUIDADO POR QUE HABRA MUCHOS ENEMIGOS TAL VEZ HAIGA UN TRAIDOR ENTRE USTEDES!, BIEN QUE COMIENZE EL JUEGO…JAJAJAJAJAJA…

Takashi: Hijo de perra-(¿un traidor? ¿Es posible que esto sea una trampa?, y ¿quiere decir que ya no están las chicas en el laboratorio?)

Hirano: (¿Qué quiso decir con "un traidor entre nosotros"?)

Derek: Chicos miren, esta es la oportunidad perfecta de acabar esto de una muy buena vez.

Takashi: Espera, piensa lo que acaba de decir.

Derek: Claro que lo hago, pero no se me ocurre quien pueda ser ese "traidor".

Hirano: Es claro que "el traidor" no se va a delatar.

Derek: Ese no es el punto, Joker juega con nosotros como un gato con su bola de estambre.

Hirano: No estés tan seguro.

Derek: No me digas que tú eres el traidor.

Hirano: Vuélvelo a decir idiota.

Takashi: Tranquilícense, no pelen, eso quiere Joker y lo lograra si no lo detenemos.

Derek: Esta bien.

Takashi: Bien, se me ha ocurrido un plan.

Victoria: ¿Y cuál es?

Derek: ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Victoria no aparezcas así, casi me da un infarto!

Ed: Relájate viejo.

Derek: ¡AHH! ¡Tú también, Ed!

Ed: Relájate solo vinimos a decirles que papa está mal.

Derek: Bien, ahora hay que aplicar el plan ahora o nunca.

Takashi: Bien, nos dividiremos en parejas de dos, Derek con Edward, Hirano con victoria y yo iré con Ed.

Ed: ¡Hey!, ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que ir contigo?! ¡Y sobre todo ¿Por qué yo tengo que ir con tu amigo vaca?!

Hirano le molesto mucho como le llamo Ed, Ed dio una pequeña sonrisa al voltear a Hirano lo cual hizo que quisiera darle un golpe pero fue detenido por Takashi quien estaba entre ellos dos.

Takashi: Ed, si no te gusta lo que vamos hacer, quédate aquí cuidando a tu sargento, y te pediré que no llames así a mi amigo por favor.

Ed: Mira yo llamo como sea, a quien se me pegue la gana, además quien te puso como líder aquí, niño idiota.

Takashi: Si no mal recuerdo hicimos un acuerdo, ustedes nos ayudarían a salvar a nuestras amigas, por eso yo soy el líder por ahora, porque es el rescate de mis amigas y tu Sargento está mal herido y no está en posición para liderar Derek dio el permiso de que yo liderara esta misión, así que cierra la boca.

Ed: Eres un idiota, por tratar de tomar el liderazgo, tú y ese cerdo… ¡que! ¡¿Por qué te me quedas viendo gordo?! ¡No te vas a defender gordo estúpido, dejaras que tu amigo idiota te defienda!

Hirano: ¡Imbécil!

Takashi: Espera Hirano, no te alteres….recuerda porque estamos aquí.

Victoria: Cálmate Ed, no es para tanto.

Ed: No me importa, quieren alejarte de mí, esos idiotas te harán algo malo, lo sé.

Takashi: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Ed: Lo veo en sus ojos, cerdos.

Takashi: ¿Cerdos?...bien si piensas eso como quieras, Hirano tu vienes con migo y que Ed vaya con victoria.

Ed: Estupi-

Derek: Ya basta, problema resuelto tú, iras con Victoria y punto.

Ed: De acuerdo.

Takashi: Bien, entonces hay que hacerlo, Derek tú y Edward irán en la línea delantera, buscaran indicios de alguna trampa y trataran de matar a joker, mientras nosotros les cubrimos, Ed y victoria se quedaran aquí cuidando a Sargento, les llamaremos por medio de las radios.

Victoria: Un momento, Edward solo tiene 15 años, no tiene experiencia en combate con otras personas.

Takashi: Entonces, ¿Qué propones?  
Victoria: Yo iré en su lugar que él se quede cuidando a papa.

Ed: ¡¿Qué?! No puedes ir, yo iré en tu lugar.

Takashi: Bien entonces hagas esto.

Derek: Espera no conozco a tus amigas ¿cómo sabré que quienes son ellas?

Takashi: Cierto…yo iré contigo, Hirano se quedara con Ed.

Ed: Bien…no me queda de otra.

Takashi: Hirano, ¿estarás bien con él?, si quieres puedes cambiar lugar conmigo.

Hirano: No te preocupes, solo hazlos trisas, yo te cubriré la espalda del otro lado vale.

Derek: Tranquilo, mi compañero puede ser un poco insoportable pero con el tiempo te agradara, además tiene buena puntería.

Takashi: Entonces estará bien, Hirano también es bueno con las armas y el combate a distancia, no lo subestimen.

Derek: Bien vámonos.

Edward: Derek, Victoria, papa está empeorando, vengan.

Takashi: Vayan a prepararse nosotros cuidaremos aquí, cuando empezamos la operación les daremos las armas.

Derek: Bien vamos.

Takashi: Siempre quise decir eso.

Hirano: No hables tan alto, pueden escucharte.

Takashi: Oh perdón, es que me siento como un general en Pakistán, preparadnos para rescatar a las hermosas damiselas en peligro.

Hirano: Jajajaja, sí que estás loco, no te lo tomes como un juego esto es serio.

Takashi: Bueno quiero mejorar un poco el ambiente aquí.

Hirano: ¿Por qué?

Takashi: Bueno estaba pensando que si nos uníamos con ellos, claro cuando acabe todo esto.

Hirano: ¿En verdad piensas unir fuerzas con ellos?

Takashi: No lo estamos haciendo ya, tranquilo estoy viendo que ellos no son mala gente.

Hirano: ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

Takashi: Bueno lo he considerado, pero puede ser que algo bueno salga de aquí.

Hirano: Perdón pero creo que te estas equivocando.

Takashi: Tal vez no… o tal vez sí… ¿Ya sabes lo que quiero hablar verdad?

Hirano: No, de igual manera ten Takashi, este 9 mm, te servirá.

Takashi: La utilizare como último recurso, gracias.

 **Mientras con los oficiales en la habitación.**

Victoria: Derek ten cuidado, no confió en ellos- Decía mientras ayudaba a ponerse el chaleco a Derek.

Ed: Tranquila, tu solo cuida de papa, yo cubriré el trasero de tu hermano mayor, verdad Derek.

Derek: Vaya no tendré de que preocuparme.

Victoria: Que bueno, pero quiero que me digan lo que realmente paso antes de que llegaran.

Derek: Bien, ellos no nos salvaron de nadie, ellos fueron los que nos emboscaron, nos tendieron una trampa, cunado los buscábamos nos dividimos en dos grupos de tres, solo sobrevivimos nosotros por suerte, pero ellos nos sometieron por suerte no perdonaron la vida, después nos enteramos que secuestraron a sus amigas y llegamos a un acuerdo.

Victoria: ¿Y cuál es?

Ed: El que nosotros ayudamos a rescatar a sus amigas y ellos ayudarían a papa.

Victoria: Malditos.

Ed: No te preocupes cuando estemos en la línea de fuego los mataremos.

Derek: No hartemos nada, ellos nos perdonaron la vida, no tenemos opción más que agradecerles.

Ed: Estas de broma, ellos nos apuntaron a mí y a Edward, deberíamos matarlos.

Victoria: ¿Eso es cierto?

Derek: Si, pero no haremos nada por ahora solo actúa normal.

Ed: Esta bien lo que digas.

Derek: Mejor baja tu nivel de humor, eres el novio de mi hermana, no quiero ninguna acción imprudente e impulsiva de acuerdo.

Victoria: No tienes que ser tan duro, con ed.

Derek: Es por tu bien.

Ed: Estas hablando igual que papa.

Papa: Es verdad, al fin alguien tratara de tomar las riendas de la familia.

Derek: No digas eso papa, tú aun eres el líder de esta familia, no dejare que mueras así de fácil.

Papa: Jajajaja, no te preocupes por mí solo déjame morir tranquilo- (tos).

Derek: No, aun debes luchar se lo prometiste a mama y a Elisabeth.

Papa: (tos)-A mí se me acabo el tiempo hijo, debes tú de tomar la batuta.

Derek: No.

Victoria: ¿Pero qué dices?, papa.

Papa: Lo que quiero decir es que… no regresen por mí solo larense, cuando hayan salvado a esas pobres muchachas que están en peligro, no vengan por mi ustedes se tienen que ir tomen uno de los vehículos y váyanse.

Edward: No, papa tú tienes que vivir.

Papa: Victoria… acércate, quiero decirte que… me perdones todo lo que te hecho…. (Tos)… nunca quise que me odiaras…yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti por eso quería que te casaras con alguien que no te lastime…pero solo empeore las cosas, sé que la muerte de mama es muy duro y tú me culpas por no a verla salvado, lo lamento mucho es verdad que yo tenía la decisión y pude salvarla pero no puede hacerlo lo lamento mucho tu eres mi pequeñita, mi dulce flor la más dura de los cuatro…eres tan fuerte y valiente…te quiero tanto cuídate hija y perdóname.

Victoria: Papa, no tienes que vivir por favor.

Papa: Edward por favor ven, quiero decirte mis últimas palabras.

Edward: Papa…tú tienes que vivir.

Papa: Ya se me acabo mi tiempo…hijo tú tienes que vivir tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y tus hermanos cuídalos y guíalos de acuerdo, yo ya no podré salir de esta estoy muy mal, no aguantare okay, tu puedes sobrevivir da lo mejor de ti estoy tan orgulloso de ti y de tus hermanos, yo no fui el mejor papa del mundo, tuve mis errores la verdad…quisiera tener más tiempo para jugar contigo a la pelota y revolcarnos en el lodo o ver como juegan los demás espero que tu tengas un futuro próspero, ve con tu hermana.

Edward con lágrimas asintió y se retiró para ir con su hermana, quien estaba llorando fuerte mente para abrazarla.

Papa: Derek…ven.

Derek: Papa, no yo no quiero que digas lo que quieres decir.

Papa: Es mejor que lo escuches si no, nunca te perdonaras…hijo tu eres el más indicado de ser la cabeza de la familia, estoy orgulloso de ti espero que cuides bien de tus hermanos, yo espero que me perdones por lo que paso en Atakayu lo lamento por tus hijos y Elisabeth lo siento mucho, quisiera vengar su muerte pero ya no podré hacerlo, haz que ese maldito page.

Derek: Si…lo hare.

Papa: Bien, hijo quiero ver a eso dos muchachos que vinieron con ustedes, quiero hablar con ellos.

Victoria: Oye papa no tienes algo que decirle a Ed.

Papa: Ed…cuídate y cuida a mi hija.

Ed: Si señor, lo prometo.

Papa: Bien…Derek, llámales.

Derek: Bien…Takashi, Hirano, vengan por favor.

Takashi: Ya vamos.

 **Ya en la habitación,** Takashi ve aun hombre mayor, calculando más o menos de 52 años, con barba gris al igual que su cabello, vestido como un miembro de boinas verdes de alto rango, con vendas que cubrían su brazo izquierdo y su costillas tintadas de color rojo por la sangre, con ojos verdes acostado en la cama de la habitación.

Takashi: ¿Ocurre algo?

Papa: Pase por favor, joven Komuro, Kotha, Derek por favor salgan todos ustedes y pase lo que pase no entren a la habitación okay.

Derek: ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con que "pase lo que pase no entremos a la habitación"? ¿Qué planeas?

Papa: No es nada, solo obedezcan.

Derek asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación seguido por los tres integrantes del equipo, dejando solos a Takashi y a Hirano quienes estaban confundidos por papa.

Tras unos minutos salió Hirano un poco confuso y triste.

Edward: ¿Qué te dijo papa?

Derek: Déjalo, nunca nos dirá lo que le dijo verdad.

Hirano: Pase lo que pase, lo que escuchen no intenten entrar, es por su bien.

BAM. (Un disparo)

Derek: ¿Qué fue eso?

Hirano: Atrás.

Kotha apuntaba a Derek con su rifle, obstruyendo el paso para entrar a la habitación, mientras él y los demás integrantes de su equipo estaban enojados por la acción de Hirano.

Ed: ¡¿QUE HAN HECHO IDIOTAS?!

Hirano: He dicho atrás, no van a entrar.

Victoria: ¡DEJANOS ENTRAR, TONTO!

Hirano: No.

Derek: Hirano, baja ese rifle y déjame pasar.

Hirano: No, atrás, te lo advierto.

Derek: ¿Qué? ¿Me va a disparar?

Hirano: Si es necesario.

Ed: ¡Déjanos pasar estúpido!

Victoria: ¡Déjanos pasar, maldita sea!

Takashi: Baja el rifle Hirano.

Derek: Dime que hicieron.

Empujo Derek a la pared a Takashi mientras este no ponía alguna resistencia, solo ponía su mano de es top para Hirano, en señal de que no se entrometiera, mientras Derek lo agarraba de la camisa con fuerza.

Derek: Dime que hiciste hay adentro.

Takashi: Derek, tranquilízate no es lo que piensas.

Derek: Dime que fue, por que se escuchó un disparo.

Hirano: Takashi.

Takashi: ¡No te metas!, por favor, piensa bien lo que tienes que hacer…me ayudaras a rescatar a mis amigas o puedes irte con tus amigos, tú decides.

Ed: No le hagas caso, solo hay que matarlos.

Takashi: Así agradecen, después de que les perdonamos la vida.

Ed: ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

Takashi: Derek, escúchame no hagas algo que te puedas arrepentir después, te lo diré tu papa se convirtió en uno de ellos, no pudimos hacer nada por eso le dispare.

Victoria: Eso no es verdad, papa estaba bien, no lo habían mordido.

Takashi: Parece que esto lo tenemos todos, es como una enfermedad, parece que evoluciono y nos infectó a todos, se esparció también por el aire.

Derek: Es mentira, si no todos tendríamos los síntomas y estuviéramos muertos.

Takashi: Yo tampoco lo comprendo, posiblemente solo se activa cuando morimos de cualquier forma.

Ed: ¡ES MENTIRA DEREK!, ¡NO LE HAGAS CASO Y MATEMOSLE!

Hirano: No te dejare hacer eso.

Respondió mientras apuntaba a la cabeza de Ed, pero Victoria alzo su revolver apuntando a la cabeza de Hirano.

Victoria: Yo te matare si le haces algo a mi novio.

Takashi: ¡Escúchenme!, Derek por favor es la verdad.

Ed: No le hagas caso, solo te está engañando, acabemos con todo esto.

Takashi: Bien si no me crees entonces ten, mátame y acaba con esto, yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, si no lo piensas así gala el gatillo.

El castaño saco el 9 mm, y se la entregó a Derek, quien quedo confuso por la acción de Takashi, pero apunto a la cara.

Ed: Si hazlo viejo.

Hirano: No.

Takashi: ¡Hirano!, ¡no te metas!, escucha Derek si galas el gatillo te convertirás en un asesino, lo que te diferencia de Joker y de esas cosas, es eso que no matas a los vivos, también te quitaras la imagen que tenía tu padre sobre ti al igual que tus hermanos, piénsalo bien…yo pensé que eran buena gente al igual que nosotros.

Ed: ¡Cierra la boca!, ¡Derek hazlo!

Derek: (¿Esto es un truco?)

Ed: ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Mátalo!

Derek: ¡No!

Respondió soltando a Takashi y volteándose.

Ed y victoria: ¡¿Qué?!

Derek: He dicho que no lo hare.

Ed: ¡¿QUE, ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Derek: Te dejare con vida, te necesito para salvar a tus amigas.

Takashi: Gracias.

Derek: Pero te dijo una cosa, pondré a prueba tu teoría con Joker, si el muere y no regresa como una de esas cosas, matare a todas tus amigas delante de ti, si intentas matarme Victoria tiene permiso de matarte a ti y a tu amigo, si intentas huir con tus amigas, te buscare, te rastreare, te buscare hasta el día final y te matare entiendes.

Takashi: Bien, es una promesa.

Derek: Bien vámonos, tenemos tres posibles ubicaciones donde están sus amigas.

Dijo mientras sacaba un mapa de su chamara y poniéndolo en el suelo.

Takashi: Entonces ¿cuáles son?

Derek: Posiblemente estén en el sub nivel por la alcantarilla del lugar, en el laboratorio donde estuvieron anteriormente y tenemos el nivel de ata ministraciones.

Takashi: ¿Por qué piensas que se movieron?

Derek: Así es Joker, nos está esperando en alguna de esas ubicaciones.

Takashi: Hagamos esto, Hirano y Ed vayan al cuarto de administración, Victoria y Edward vayan al laboratorio, mientras yo y Derek nos iremos a las alcantarillas.

Victoria: Y ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que ir al laboratorio?

Takashi: Lo mas probable es que Joker y nuestras amigas ya no estén ahí, por eso ustedes van haya para verificar eso, tal vez en el piso de administración este o en las alcantarillas es lo más probable.

Derek: Cierto, entonces vámonos.

Takashi: Hirano dales las armas.

Hirano: Vale.

Tras eso Hirano le entrego sus respectivas armas y municiones a cada uno.

Takashi: Cualquier cosa o movimiento comuníquelo, si se encuentran con Joker disparen a matar, procuren no disparar en la cabeza, si tienen problemas avísenos e iremos enseguida.

Derek: Bien vámonos.

Tras eso todos se dividieron en dos parejas, antes memorizándose el mapa de las instalaciones y luego retirarse los últimos en irse fueron Takashi y Derek.

Mientras con Hirano y Ed.

Se encuentran caminando con sigilo en un pasillo, apuntando y mirando a todas partes.

Hirano: Ah, lo siento por a verte apuntado en la cabeza varias veces y por gritarte.

Ed: Si, lo que digas.

Hirano: Es pero que nos llevemos bien, la verdad no quiero tener que ocasionar problemas en el grupo.

Ed: ¿Qué?, ¿acaso piensas que nos estamos uniendo a tu grupo?

Hirano: Bueno, nos están ayudando a rescatar a nuestras amigas, razón suficiente para unirlos a nosotros.

Ed: No seas idiota, tu amigo y tú mataron a tres de nosotros, crees que lo olvidaremos y nos uniremos a ustedes, no seas idiota, no confió en ustedes, tampoco Derek, si hace esto es porque matara a tus amigas enfrente tuyo y al último te matara, eso es lo que hará Derek lo conozco.

Hirano: Estas diciendo que nos mataran, aun con la promesa que hicieron.

Ed: Si, si es verdad su teoría lo considerara, pero lo más probable es que los mate, y ya sabes la respuesta si su teoría es mentira.

Hirano: Si que eres un mal amigo, ¿cómo puedes hablar por tu amigo?

Ed: Huh, nunca lo entenderías.

Hirano: Si, lo entiendo, quieres matarme cuando menos me lo espere.

Respondió mientras apuntaba a Ed.

Ed: Huh, si quieres matarme hazlo, Derek matara a tu amigo o a todas tus amigas.

Respondió mientras soltaba su arma y alzaba los brazos, en forma de reto.

Ed: Te reto, mátame maldito asesino, bueno para nada.

Hirano: Si tú lo pides.

Ed sonreía con ironía, al escuchar las palabras de Hirano, pero este bajo su arma.

Ed: Sabia, que eres un cobarde sin huevos.

Ed levanto su arma y siguió su camino, detrás Hirano lo seguía sin decir una palabra.

Mientras con Victoria y Edward.

Se encontraban en la puerta del laboratorio para entrar, Victoria daba señales de mano a su hermano, quien asintió juntos entraron apuntando a todas partes pero no vieron nada estaba vacío, pero se encontraba una bomba con solo 3 segundos en el cronometro, Victoria al ver esto reacciono y tomo a Edward para salir de ahí pero exploto la bomba pero solo le dio un pequeño rosón a Edward pero salieron volando del lugar.

¡BOM!, ¡BOM!

Mientras con Takashi y Derek.

Escucharon la explosión que hubo, así que decidieron llamar a los demás, se encontraban en una alcantarilla muy sucia, en el agua con armas en las manos.

Derek: ¿Chicos, están bien?, respondan.

Victoria: D-Derek, estamos bien…Edward esta…

Derek: Repite eso.

Victoria: …

Derek: Victoria, maldición, Ed, cambio estas bien.

Ed: Si estoy aquí, ¿ocurre algo?

Derek: Si, victoria, parece que está en problemas, puedes ir apoyarle.

Ed: Si, tenlo por hecho.

Takashi: Apresurémonos.

Derek: Si.

De regreso con Ed y Hirano

Hirano: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ed: No puedo contártelo.

Hirano: ¿Como que no puedes contarme?

Ed: Si, por que no te importa, ya no te necesito.

Hirano: ¡¿Qué?!

Bum, bum (disparos)

Hirano: ¡Ah!…

Kotha recibió dos disparos en el cuerpo, de parte de E con una M9, soltando su arma y retrocediendo poco a poco Hirano, pero Ed volvió a disparar.

Bum, bum.

Tras esos dos últimos disparos Hirano cayó al suelo, Ed tomo el rifle de hirano junto con su 9mm, así retirándose del lugar sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Victoria se encuentra con su hermano en brazos incociente en un pasillo, pero escucho unos pasos muy cercas de ellos Victoria sin dudar tomo su revólver y apunto a la dirección donde se escuchaba los pasos, pero pudo ver que era Ed, caminando serio volteando a todos lados pero pudo ver a Victoria se acercó sin dudarlo.

Ed: ¡VICTORIA!

Victoria: ¡ED!

Ed: ¿Estas bien?

Victoria: Si estoy bien, pero ¿Dónde está Hirano?

Ed: Esta muerto…lo mato Joker, mientras veníamos acá apareció y disparo, no pude matar al Joker escapo, Hirano no reacciono a tiempo y recibió un disparo en la cabeza.

Victoria: Demonios y ¿cómo le explicaremos a Takashi y a Derek lo que acaba de suceder?

Ed: Obviamente, diciendo la verdad.

Victoria: Es una lástima, pero no importa, necesitamos ayuda de Derek y de Takashi, Edward recibió un rosón de la explosión en la pierna no puede caminar y no creo que aguante sin atención médica.

Ed: Bien, no te preocupes, creo que podremos ayudarle, Victoria ve al baño que está girando la esquina a mano izquierda enfrente hay un baño debe de a ver un botiquín de primeros auxilios ve rápido por él, vale yo me quedo a cuidarlo.

Victoria: Si, en un momento regreso.

Tras eso victoria se retiró del lugar con su arma dejando solos a Ed y Edward, rápido atendió las indicaciones de Ed, encontrando el baño encontró también el botiquín, rápido empezó a buscar lo que necesitaría pero escucho unos disparos tras eso rápido tomo todas las cosas y salió corriendo del baño pero al salir vio a Ed a toda velocidad hacia ella.

Ed: ¡VICTORIA!, ¡CORRE!

Victoria: ¡¿QUE OCURRE?! ¡¿Y EDWARD?!

Ed: ¡VAMONOS RAPIDO!

Victoria vio que detrás de Ed en el corredor salían llamas, así que sin dudarlo tomo la mano de Ed y salieron corriendo, en otro lugar ellos corrían a toda velocidad.

Victoria: Ed, ¿dónde está Edward?

Tras esas palabras Ed se paró rápido pero se quedó en silencio, volteo hacia Victoria y la miro a los ojos.

Ed: Victoria, lo siento…Edward…está muerto.

Victoria: ¿Qué?

Ed: Cuando te fuiste Joker de nuevo a pareció pero tiro un embace de gasolina e incendio el pasillo, trate de cargar a Edward pero Joker empezó a disparar, no pude hacer nada lo siento Victoria…perdón…

Victoria: No…mi hermanito no.

Ed: Lo siento.

Victoria: ¡Noooooooo!

Ed abrazo a Victoria con mucho cariño él estaba llorando, pero victoria sabia en el fondo que algo estaba mal, tras eso se separó de Ed y lo miro a los ojos, al igual está a ella tras eso la beso.

Ed: Victoria…vámonos de aquí.

Victoria: ¿Qué dices?

Ed: Vámonos lejos de aquí, dejemos esto atrás y vámonos.

Victoria: Espera ¿qué hay de mi hermano Derek? él está vivo todavía, ¿por qué quieres huir?

Ed: No quiero huir si no retirarnos, Joker mato a Edward y a Hirano posiblemente ya mato a Derek también.

Victoria: No, no es verdad, mientes.

Ed: ¿Por qué no me crees?

Victoria: Mi hermano Derek, nunca moriría a manos de Joker y tú no me dirías esto, no el Ed que yo conozco nunca me pediría esto.

Victoria empezó a alejarse de Ed, poco a poco mientras Ed se acercaba a Victoria.

Ed: No digas eso Victoria, si soy yo, Ed tu novio.

Victoria: No, es verdad.

Ed: Bien…entonces, no tengo otra opción que matarte a ti también.

Victoria: ¿Qué?

Ed: Lo siento.

Ed con gran velocidad tomo del cuello a victoria y la azoto contra la pared con gran fuerza para ahorcarla, mientras ella trataba de poner resistencia Ed solo apretaba más, y más fuerte su cuello, pero escucho un paso y solo azoto a Victoria contra la pared de nuevo dejándola noqueada, soltándola saco dos pistolas y apuntando a ambos lados, pero lo que le impresiono fue que se acercaba alguien que había muerto, era su sargento apuntándole con una pistola.

Ed: Hola…sargento.

Fin del Capítulo 8 "PROBLEMAS PARTE 1"

Hasta aquí dejamos el capítulo 8 de mi historia, lo lamento mucho amigos durante estas semanas he estado ocupado durante mucho tiempo que ni siquiera he podido tocar la computadora, excepto un día, que fue el día que subí mi nueva historia que es **HOTD: SayaxTakashi y Saekox Takashi,** léanlo se pondrá interesante pero solo he subido un capitulo pero pronto subiré el mismo, nos vemos en el otro capítulo al igual que en la otra historia se despide Rick2016.


	9. Chapter 9 Problemas parte 2

Capítulo 8 "problemas parte 2"

Hola amigos de Fanfictión aquí les traigo el capítulo 9 de High school of the dead, les doy las gracias por apoyarme con este Fanfic y el que apenas comencé, hace más o menos dos semanas que se llama **HOTD: SayaxTakashi y Saekox Takashi,** quisiera pedirles una disculpa por subir el capítulo el día de hoy, empecemos ok.

 **HIGH SHOOL OF THE DEAD PERTENECE a dais u que zato y Shōji sato no se pretende lucrar de alguna manera esto es sin fines de lucro, esta historia fue creada por rick2016, esto es con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE 40 HOJAS DE ESCRITO!, NO ME CULPEN SI LUEGO SE QUEMAN LOS OJOS POR HECHARSE EL CAPITULO COMPLETO.**

 **Capítulos Anteriores.**

 **Nuestro grupo había sido rescatados por un científico llamado Baltashar, junto a una manada de perros liderado por Baltashar y Colmillos, pero nuestro grupo tenía algunas sospechas y dudas acerca de quién era Baltashar, en su investigación Baltashar les cuenta que todo el caos que han vivido, había sido provocado y planeada por una persona, quien se auto proclama un "Dios" llamado "Kira", nuestro grupo queda impresionado a tal descubrimiento que les cambio su forma de pensar, en especial a Takashi tras enterarse de la verdad de su padre.**

 **Nuestro grupo es atacado en las instalaciones por un equipo de elite, Takashi y Hirano prepararon una trampa que neutralizo a casi todo el equipo de elite, pero durante el ataque las chicas habían sido secuestradas por "Joker", así dándose cuenta que el único enemigo es el "Joker", tras a ver recibido información de algunos miembros que sobrevivieron del grupo de elite, quienes tenían una misión en secreto, pero fue interrumpida y cancelada tras la aparente aparición del Guasón y el secuestro de las amigas de Komuro y Kotha, deciden ayudar a Takashi e Hirano, así uniéndose al rescate de las chicas, pero Joker propone un juego para hacer más divertido el rescate o la misión según él , así dando tres ubicaciones, Takashi y Derek aprovechan la propuesta del juego y se separan en parejas para poder encontrar más rápido a las chicas, pero un chico llamado Ed, traiciona al grupo por intereses desconocidos, matando a integrantes del grupo, hasta a hora se sabe que Hirano Kotha, asido su primer víctima, recibiendo cuatro impactos de bala, después este mismo engaña a victoria para darle un fin inesperado, pero llega su antiguo sargento quien se suponía que había muerto.**

Ed: Hola…sargento…pensé que ya los gusanos se lo estaban comiendo.

Ed decía mientras apuntaba a su sargento.

Ed: ¿Dígame como sobrevivió?

Sargento: Fingí mi muerte y descubrí tu plan.

Ed: Ya entiendo…le pediste al chico que nos engañara para que tu pudieras descubrir lo que tramaba.

Sargento: Si…pude descubrir que tú, pensabas robar todos los datos de estas instalaciones… ¿pero para qué?, ¿Qué piensas hacer con planos, códigos de acceso, de lanzamiento y ubicaciones de bases del gobierno e investigaciones? ... ¡¿DIME ED?!

Ed: Ja..jaja…jajajajajajajajajaja, ¿tú que crees?…

Sargento: Creo, que quieres que te rompa los huesos.

Ed: Jajajaja, no, a Victoria y a Edward pensaba salvarlos, pero hubo un cambio de planes.

Sargento: ¿Cuál fue tu plan?

Ed: Bien, si insistes, recuerdas el incendio hace tres días…fui yo.

Sargento: Ya veo, entonces tiene todo sentido…iniciaste el incendio para neutralizarme, así podrías tu hacer que todas las pruebas apuntaran a Leo, a Tristán y a Peter, y Derek tomaría la decisión de matarlos.

Ed: Claro, pero sé que Derek no tiene los huevos suficientes para matar aúna persona, ni siquiera al que supuestamente mato a su padre.

Sargento: Si, mi hijo es algo parecido a mí.

Ed: Lastima que morirá por esos tontos principios y valores.

Sargento: Eso crees tú.

Ed: Eso no importa dame el chip.

Sargento: ¿Hablas de este chip? - este mismo saco un chip de computadora de su bolsillo, pero le miro de forma muy desafiante y le dijo- Tendrás primero que matarme.

Ed: Eso no será problema.

Tras eso Ed empezó a disparar, pero su Sargento por suerte logro esquivar los disparos y respondió con otros disparos.

Ed: Como en los viejos tiempos verdad, mi sargento.

Sargento: Veamos si el pupilo logro superar a su maestro.

Ed: Es pero que no me decepciones.

Sargento: ¿Y tú crees que la aguantaras?

Tras eso empezaron a dispararse, **pasando con Takashi y Derek.**

Takashi: Agh. -Este le dolía su brazo por el Disparo.

Derek: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Takashi: Si, solo fue un pequeño rosón de un disparo.

Derek colgó su arma en su hombro y decidió ver el brazo de Takashi que al momento de ver el disparo empezó a salir mucha sangre.

Derek: Mierda. Si no lo atendemos rápido se te infectara.

Takashi: Si, creo que sí.

Derek: ¿Y quién te disparo?

Takashi: No lo sé uno de tus hombres me disparo cuando estábamos mi grupo y yo en el comedor.

Derek: ¿Qué de que hablas?

Takashi: Ustedes llegaron y nos dispararon, ¿acaso ustedes no fueron?

Derek: No estas equivocado, ¿dime a qué hora fue?

Takashi: Bueno fue más o menos a las 9 creo, no estoy seguro.

Derek: ¿A las nueve?, a esa hora apenas entramos a las instalaciones…entonces…

Takashi: ¿Derek?

Derek: Takashi creo que el Joker está detrás de todo esto.

Takashi: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Derek: Mira, nuestra misión consistía en entrar a estas instalaciones y robar algunos planos de investigación o descubrimientos, sospecho que Joker planeo un ataque.

Takashi: ¿Por qué lo haría?

¿?: Tal vez yo pueda responderte eso.

Tras escuchar esa voz desconocida Takashi y Derek empezaron apuntar a todas partes, hasta que vieron salir de un rincón a un hombre vestido con un traje púrpura con una camisa azul, un chaleco verde, usa una corbata de color azul verdoso, un payaso con piel de color blanco, pelo verde y una sonrisa en su rostro hecha con navajas marcada en sus mejillas, casi como si fuera el actor Heath Ledger (el actor que interpreto a Joker en Batman el caballero de la noche) quien estuviera en la alcantarilla, cercas de Takashi y Derek con una llave en la mano y una navaja en la otra mano, mirándolos girando un poco la cabeza de un lado para otro, curioso el empieza a caminar lentamente hacia Takashi y Derek, quienes estaban aterrados al ver a Joker un personaje que pensaban que solo existía en las películas y en los comic.

Joker: Hola… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Derek: No te muevas Joker, un paso más y te lleno de plomo.

Joker: Oh…palabras fuertes vienen de mentes pequeñas.

Derek: ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

Joker: Uh **… ¿Por qué tan serio?... ¿quieres saber cómo obtuve estas cicatrices? ...Mi padre era un alcohólico y un demonio. Una noche se puso más loco de lo normal, y mami agarro un cuchillo de cocina para defenderse. Bueno, a papi no le gustó mucho eso. Ni un poquito. Así, mientras yo observaba, tomo el cuchillo y reía mientras la rebanaba. Y luego me vio y dijo: "¿Por qué tan serio hijo?" Y poniendo el cuchillo en mi boca dijo: "¡Pongámosle una sonrisa a esa cara!"**

Tras esas palabras una persona salió del agua, sorprendiendo y golpeando a Takashi así cayendo al agua, mientras eso pasa el guasón ataco a Derek quien desvió la vista por Takashi, Joker golpeo a Derek así soltando su arma y cayendo al suelo, mientras Guasón lo empieza a golpear en el suelo con su llave, mientras Takashi lucha contra una persona enmascarada para no ser ahogado en el agua de la alcantarilla, pero con todas sus fuerzas Takashi lo empuja, mientras recuperaba el aliento el enmascarado volvió a golpearlo, regresando con Derek este tira a Guasón con una patada en las piernas pero este se para rápido y lo taclea restregándolo en la pared, tras eso Joker empieza a golpearlo en las costillas, Derek responde con unos codazos en la espalda y un golpe de rodilla que le quito el aliento a Joker pero de lugar de hacer una mueca de dolor este empieza a reír como maniático, Derek le molesto ese gesto y lo tiro al suelo tras darle otro golpe con la rodilla.

Joker: Jijijijiji, jajajajaja, hohohohoho.

Derek: ¿Qué se te hace tan divertido?

Joker: Jejejeje, Qué nos divertiremos mucho tu y yo.

Tras esas palabras lanzo un cuchillo a Derek, por suerte pudo esquivarlo tirándose al suelo, pero mientras lo esquivaba a Joker le dio suficiente tiempo para ponerse de pie, tras eso le empezó a dar patadas en el estómago a Derek, mientras Derek trataba de recuperarse Joker fue de nuevo por su palanca y empezó a golpearlo brutalmente pero Derek detuvo el golpe y le responde con un golpe en la cara a Joker, después de ese golpe Derek lo tira al suelo a Joker y lo empieza a golpear poniéndose encima de Joker, regresando con Takashi este trata de no ser estrangulado por el individuo en mascarado, entonces le da un tremendo golpe en la cara causando que lo soltara así dándole oportunidad a Takashi de tomar su arma y apuntarle al termino le disparo en la cara matándolo al instante, tras eso salió del agua y se dirigió a ayudar a Derek, quien estaba en serios aprietos ya que Joker lo tenía en el suelo y lo estaba estrangulando pero al escuchar el disparo en seguida de paro y levanto a Derek y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta, Takashi en seguida apunto su arma a Joker pero no podía disparar puesto no tenía muy buena puntería y podría matar a Derek o dañarlo así que solo bajo su arma.

Takashi: Tranquilo vale, bajare mi arma y tu soltaras a Derek.

Joker: Si que son predecibles ustedes…por eso no sobrevivirán mucho tiempo.

Derek: Eso dices tú Takashi, no lo hagas, solo dispara.

Takashi: Vale, pero suéltalo…oye Derek te conté que no soy muy buen tirador.

Derek: No.

Takashi: Bueno Perdóname.

Tras dedicar esas palabras saco su revolver cañón pequeño y le disparo en el hombro a Derek provocando que Joker lo soltara, dando oportunidad a Takashi de disparar varias veces a Joker, este se mantenía de pie tratando de aguantar, pero al final cayó al suelo con impactos de bala, Takashi solo bajo su arma, mientras este solo temblaba y trataba de mirar a diferentes lugares agachando la cabeza, pero este fue rápidamente a ayudar a Derek.

Takashi: ¿Estas bien?

Derek: Si solo es el susto, gracias. - mientras decía esto solo habría su camisa notando que había un chaleco anti balas.

Takashi: No me agradezcas ahora vamos a encontrar a mis amigas vale.

Derek: Si vamos.

Tras eso Takashi y Derek se retiraron del lugar buscando en cada habitación hasta que encontraron a las chicas, pero estaban encapuchadas y había algunos payasos enmascarados en el lugar.

Takashi: Solo ahí que golpearlos.

Derek: Si será fácil… ¿uh?, dios Takashi hueles a mierda.

Takashi: Si ya lo sé, bueno vamos haya.

Takashi y Derek solo golpearon a los payasos quedando noqueados, tras eso Takashi se dirigió a desatar a las chicas mientras Derek vigilaba, pero algo no le cuadraba a Derek puesto fue muy sencillo para el así que decidió ver a los payasos, pudo notar que algunos estaban con las manos encintadas unidas con el arma así que le quito la máscara a un payaso y pudo ver que era una chica de cabello rosa, era **Saya** (¡¿QUE CARAJO?!), pero al momento de que le quito la máscara a otro payaso Takashi también le quito la capucha a una de las chicas pero era otra chica pintada de blanco y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, levanto la cabeza y le sonrió a Takashi asustándolo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos saco un cuchillo más o menos de unos 30 cm, para apuñalar a Takashi pero la chica recibió un disparo en la mano soltando el cuchillo tras eso algunos payasos se pararon y empezaron a disparar a Derek y a Takashi mientras ellos se cubrían notaron que solo cinco personas quedaron en el suelo y siete personas estaban disparando.

Takashi: Mira solo dos payasos y tres personas están en el suelo, al juzgar por su ropa deduzco que son Alice, Shizuka y Saeko.

Derek: Bien entonces ayúdame a eliminar a estos payasos, solo fue una trampa y caímos en ella.

Takashi: Entonces una dos tres.

-BAM.

-BAM.

Mientras en otro lugar de las instalaciones, se escuchan disparos pues se encuentran Ed y su ex sargento, quienes están cansados y jadeando, pero al parecer no se rinden.

Ed: ¿Qué pasa mi sargento se queda sin aliento?

Sargento: Algo así, ¿dime que te paso para que trataras de matarnos?

Ed: Bueno, para resumirle todo, quiero encontrar a Kira, es el único que quiero, hace tiempo que no lo veo en la acción.

Sargento: Bueno la verdad me estoy haciendo viejo para esto, ¿Y qué planeas con esta memoria?

Ed: Tiene códigos, inventos, y pistas donde puedo encontrar a Kira.

Sargento: ¿por qué buscas a Kira?, él no le interesa lo que tú le tengas que decir.

Ed: No tengo por qué decirte, aun así, no saldrás vivo de aquí.

Sargento: Dijo lo mismo.

Ed: ¿Quieres saber que le hice a Edward?

Sargento: …

Ed: Bueno fue algo muy fácil.

 **Flashback:**

Edward: Ed, tengo mucho frio, me duele los brazos y las piernas.

Ed: Lo siento Edward, pero tenemos que dejarte, ya no tienes salvación.

Edward: No, por favor Ed ayúdame.

Ed: Lo siento.

Tras esas palabras Ed tomo el cuello de Edward, mientras este empieza a golpearlo con sus únicas fuerzas que le quedaban, pero Ed rompió su cuello dándole una muerte rápida, tras eso saco una botella de gasolina el empezó a regar en el cuerpo de Edward, tras eso empezó a regar por varios lugares, tras eso tomo las armas de Edward y Victoria por ultimo saco unos cerillos y prendió el cuerpo de Edward, tras eso empezó a correr y se encontró con victoria tomando rápidamente su mano para salir del lugar en llamas.

 **Fin del flashback.**

Ed: Fue algo duro, pero placentero, yo no pensaba en matarlo al contrario a Edward y a Victoria pensaba mantenerlos con vida, pero Edward se convirtió en una carga, cuando un soldado ya no puede caminar es solo una carga y lo mejor es dejar la carga, ¿no lo dijo así sargento?

Decía esto mientras prendía un cigarro y sacaba una botella de cristal, pero también saco un espejo y podía ver donde se encontraba su sargento.

Sargento: ¿Esa misión en Pakistán nunca la superaras?

Ed: ¿Y usted?

Sargento: No hay día en el que no piense en todas las misiones.

Ed: Entonces no se queje…la muerte es una guerra de supervivencia, pero solo gana la muerte.

Tras dedicar esas palabras Ed arrojo la botella de cristal y lanzo su cigarro en cuestión de milésimas de segundos se prendió el pasillo donde se encontraba el Sargento, obligándolo a que saliera corriendo, pero Ed lo esperaba con su pistola el Sargento no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivar las balas y recibió impactos de bala en el pecho, hombro, pierna y pectoral por fin cayendo en el suelo, las instalaciones reaccionaron y cerraron el pasillo donde estaba el fuego para que no se expandiera.

Ed: Le dije que no saldría vivo de aquí.

Sargento: Ed…no lo hagas.

Ed: Lo siento no fue personal…bueno si fue personal.

¿?: Lo mismo dijo.

Ed cuando menos se lo espero recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara de parte de **Hirano (¿QUE CARAJO QUE NO EL ESTABA MUERTO?)**.

Ed: ¡TU!, ¡¿QUE NO ESTABAS MUERTO?!

Hirano: Por si no lo notaste tengo un chaleco anti balas (aparte que tengo unas revistas xxx que me salvaron la vida, gracias a eso estoy vivo jajaja voy a contárselo a Takashi), para ser un militar eres muy idiota, bien ahora que descubrí todo tu plan, tenemos tú y yo una plática pendiente.

Mientras Hirano dedicaba esas palabras levanto su rifle y una pistola, y dio una sonrisa a Ed quien estaba cabreado por el golpe.

Ed: ¡BIEN GORDINFLON VEAMOS QUE ES LO QUE TIENES!

Hirano: Bien.

Tras esas palabras Hirano empezó a disparar a Ed quien se movió rápidamente para esquivar las balas y responder, tras eso Hirano empezó a ver qué es lo que tenía mientras Ed disparaba como loco.

Pasando con Takashi y Derek, tras unos minutos de disparar se les agotaron las municiones al igual que los payasos.

Chica: ¡SAL PARA QUE TE ARRANQUE LA GARGANTA IDIOTA!

Grito la chica quien le dispararon en la mano muy cabreada.

Derek: Parece que tu novia quiere hablar contigo.

Takashi: ¿Estas de broma?, no saldré.

Derek: ¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

Takashi: Ah…no.

Derek: No se me ocurre otra cosa más que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

Takashi: Son más que nosotros.

Derek: Bien entonces tú, luchas contra cuatro y yo a tres.

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Derek: Bien, ¡vamos haya!

Tras esas palabras este se paró rápidamente en mano su rifle, Takashi sin más remedio también salió y ataco contra los payasos, pero ellos eran muy rápidos esquivando todos los golpes de Takashi, la chica que le dispararon le dio una pata cayendo a este, tirando su arma, la chica rápidamente se puso encima de Takashi, Derek trato de ayudarlo, pero seis personas se punieron en medio de este, la chica saco rápidamente un cuchillo y trato de apuñalar a Takashi a su pecho, pero este detuvo el cuchillo, pero a tres centímetros de su pecho, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de que no le apuñalaran.

Chica: Eres bastante fuerte, me pregunto si eres así cuando formicas.

Takashi: (No podre detener por mucho tiempo el cuchillo).

De repente salió un gigante perro con sus enormes garras sostuvo a la chica y la llevo a la pared y al final mato a la chica con sus grandes garras desgarrando su garganta y derramando sangre en toda la pared, mientras esto pasaba tanto los payasos como Takashi y Derek estaban impresionados y aterrados por ver esa escena, pero el perro gigante volteo mostrando con sus colmillos grandes y con baba, los payasos al ver esto salieron corriendo del lugar, pero el gigante perro atrapo a cada uno de los payasos degollándolos y destripándolos a cada uno, Derek solo retrocedió y se dirigió con Takashi, después de que el gran perro acabo con los payasos se dirigió con Takashi y Derek y solo agacho la cabeza de forma de respeto, a estos les dio mucha confusión, pero apareció Baltashar con un rifle en manos.

Baltashar: Takashi, ¿te encuentras bien…?

Antes de que terminara Takashi le dio un tremendo golpe en la cara a Baltashar, tirándolo al suelo, pero antes de que Takashi diera otro este solo se sujetó el brazo y se hinco del dolor que este le causo, mientras el gran perro solo se puso alado de Baltashar, pero este solo le puso la mano en forma de "stop", después de eso solo se paró Baltashar y se dirigió a Takashi.

Baltashar: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Takashi: Claro que no, pues todos mis amigos están desaparecidos por culpa mía, estoy demasiado desesperado y tú a penas vienes ayudarnos, ¿Por qué no se te ocurrió hace dos horas?, y ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

Baltashar: Cuando llegaron les puse unos rastreadores, así es como te pude ubicar. Y Tuve algunas dificultades, para llegar aquí.

Takashi: Bien, no perdamos tiempo y encontrémoslos.

Baltashar: ¿Quiénes tu amigo?

Takashi: Se llama Derek es un oficial.

Baltashar: Bien, no tenemos tiempo de presentaciones, vámonos.

Después de esas palabras se empezó a escuchar una risa sádica, era uno de los payasos que seguía aún con vida, pero mal herido y con mucha sangre en todo su cuerpo.

Payaso: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¡SOS…UNOS IDOTAS! AGH. Este decía con el poco aliento que le quedaba, mientras escupía sangre.

Derek: Hasta donde yo sé, no estamos en el suelo desangrándonos como tú.

Payaso: Hemos puesto… bombas en todas las instalaciones y…explotaran en 20 min.

Baltashar: Para ese entonces ya habremos salido y tu estarás muerto. - dijo este mientras se acercaba al payaso.

Payaso: ¿Están seguros…?

Baltashar: Si.

BAM.

Se escuchó un disparo, provocado por Baltashar quien había disparado a la cabeza de este, Takashi y Derek se quedaron en sock al ver la reacción de Baltashar.

Baltashar: Vámonos.

Takashi: Bien vámonos.

Mientras en otra parte de las instalaciones se encuentra Hirano disparando y cubriéndose de las balas de Ed, estos están en un corredor.

Ed: ¡¿ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!

Hirano: Aun no has visto nada imbécil.

¡Bum!

Ed: ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez?

Hirano: Rendirse no está en mis principios.

¡Bum!

Ed: Entonces morirás siendo fiel a tus principios.

Tras esas palabras Ed decidió arrogar dos granadas de mano por el corredor donde estaba Hirano, este rápidamente solo corrió, pero exploto la granada por la fuerza de la explosión Hirano salió volando por uno de los cristales que hay de protección en uno de los laboratorios (esos que hay para que le proteja a la gente que solo ve investigaciones XD bueno ahí le van entender). Ed rápidamente después de la explosión salió a buscar a Hirano para darle el golpe de gracia, pero no vio nada.

Ed: Parece que lo he dejado hecho chicharrón, huele a carnitas.

Hirano: Creo que vas a oler otra cosa.

Ed quedo en sock al ver a Hirano parado atrás de este apuntándolo a la espalda, con uno que otro rasguño en la cara y con un lente roto.

Regresando con Takashi.

Este se encuentra corriendo a toda velocidad junto, con Baltashar y Derek.

Takashi: ¿Dónde están Baltashar?

Baltashar: Me indica el rastreador que están en una bodega cercas de aquí.

Takashi: Bien vamos rápido.

Mientras atrás Derek solo volteo a un lugar y paro en seco.

Derek: ¡TAKASHI!

Takashi: ¡¿Qué?!

Derek: No están los cuerpos de…

La cara de Takashi paso a ser una de espanto, pues los dos cuerpos que yacían muertos no se encontraban.

Derek: ¿Y los cuerpos?

Takashi: No tenemos tiempo, vámonos.

El joven Komuro no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo, lo más rápido que podía dejando atrás a Derek y a Baltashar, hasta por fin llegar a la bodega que menciono Baltashar, rápidamente Takashi abrió la perta y entro, a primera vista está todo oscuro, Takashi empezó a caminar y revisar el lugar, pero de repente se cerró la puerta y se prendieron tres luces una apuntando a Takashi, otra apuntando a Rei inconsciente quien está arriba encadenada colgando y por ultima esta Saeko en un contenedor encadenada, Takashi al ver esto corrió.

Takashi: ¡CHICAS!

Pero antes de que diera dos alguien le disparo en la cara, pero lo curioso fue que era un gas lo cual le afecto y empezó a toser, pero de repente unos tipos tentáculos rojo oscuro ( **como los de tokyo ghoul XDDD** ) salieron de la nada y sujetaron a Takashi envolviéndolo por completo.

Takashi: ¡¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!

Rei: T-Takashi.

Saeko: Takashi.

Takashi: ¡NOOOOOO!

Poco a poco envolviendo a Takashi hasta que cubrió su rostro, Takashi se encontraba en el mar viendo el atardecer, cuando el sol se ocultó el mar azul claro se volvió completamente rojo, saliendo del, un mar interminable de personas que no conocía más que a dos que eran Hisashi y el chico de la gasolinera.

Takashi: ¿Hisashi?

Hisashi: Tu nos hiciste esto, Takashi tú lo hiciste.

Takashi: ¿Qué?

Antes de que preguntará otra cosa, toda la gente que no conocía corrieron hacia Takashi, este sin pensarlo más decidió correr adentrándose a la selva, hasta que termino rodeado, este trato de defenderse, pero todas las personas desconocidas se encimaron en Takashi y fue consumido por así decirlo, hasta que despertó en frente de una fogata, este se para, pero ve que hay muchos guardias y militares rodeándolo, este intenta pararse, pero le empiezan a dar golpes a montones, después de la tremenda paliza ve que Hirano recibe una más brutal que la que el recibió, Takashi no puede creer lo que ve, pues después de esa golpiza llevan ante Hirano a Alice, seguido de esto le dan un arma y obligan a Hirano a matarla, Takashi en el suelo le habla a Hirano.

Takashi: Hirano no lo hagas…

Hirano solo le mira a los ojos y le dice "Tú me obligaste hacer eso", ¡BUM!, se ve como Hirano gala el gatillo y le vuela los sesos a Alice, Takashi queda atónico, al ver eso, cambiando a otro escenario, Takashi despierta en una cabaña.

Takashi: ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Oh ya despertaste, bello durmiente.

Takashi: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: ¿Como que "quien en soy?, soy Saeko.

Takashi: ¿Saeko?, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Dónde estamos?

Me despierto veo a Saeko que está a mi lado, sin ropa solo utilizando una sábana para cubrirse su cuerpo desnudo un poco sonrojada la noto.

Saeko: Bueno en la casa como siempre, ¿te ocurre algo?

Empiezo a mirar a mí alrededor parece que me encuentro en una habitación muy elegante y costosa, con una mesa de centro, cuatro cillas desordenadas también vinieron, veo una chimenea encendida dándole un agradable ambiente al lugar. Con algunos adornos como retratos familiares que no alcanzo a ver, cabezas de animales veo alrededor de la chimenea, al parecer es como si viviera en una cabaña muy lujosa y cara. Veo a mi lado derecho y puedo apreciar una ventana muy grande de cristal, donde se puede notar que estoy viviendo en el bosque puedo ver un lago muy hermoso con bello amanecer, me quede muy impresionado por el lugar como si mi corazón se parara, pero duro muy poco.

Saeko: Takashi te estoy hablando.

Takashi: Ah, Saeko perdón, ¿Me decías algo?

Saeko: ¿Te ocurre algo?

Takashi: Bueno…De repente un rostro de un payaso maniático llego a mi cabeza junto con su risa haciendo que me alterara mucho- Joker… ¿dónde están los demás?, Saeko donde están Alice, Rei, Saya, Shizuka, Hirano…Saeko dime dónde están.

Saeko: Takashi…me estas asustando, tranquilo ellos están bien, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Takashi: No, explícame ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué paso con Joker?

Saeko: ¿Quién es Joker?, ¿lo conoces?, bueno estamos en nuestra casa.

Takashi: ¿Casa?, no lo entiendo.

Saeko: Parece que el vino te altera un poco o no será que quieres más.

Takashi: ¿Qué?, más ¿a qué te refieres?

Cuando me di cuenta Saeko estaba muy cerca de mi cara muy sonrojada, a punto de darnos un beso, pero en eso las sabanas se empezaron a mover y escuché una voz femenina era Rei.

Rei: Guarden silencio, intento dormir Saeko, Takashi mas al rato seguimos por favor estoy exhausta por las embestidas y de tanta acción por favor solo cinco minutos.

Takashi: ¡REI!

Estaba muy impresionado ya que Rei y Saeko estaban en la misma cama que yo, desnudas y solo yo estaba tan confundido, pero era solo el comienzo, pude notar que había una tercera persona en la habitación aparte de Saeko y Rei, las sabanas estaban moviendo sin más opción decidí quitar las sabanas para ver que era Saya Takagi, desnuda abrazada en una de mis piernas.

Saya: ¿Amor?... ¿por qué hace tanto ruido?... ¿Takashi que ocurre?

Takashi: Saya… ¿Cómo?… ¿cuándo?... ¿lo hicimos?

Saya: ¿Cuándo, que? - me respondía mientras se frotaba los ojos como una niña pequeña-Claro que lo hicimos tonto estamos casados.

Takashi: ¡CASADOS! - esas palabras nunca absolutamente nunca pensé o llegar escucha, era algo imposible además de eso estaba admitiendo que lo hicimos "que tuvimos sexo", en pocas palabras

Saeko: Takashi, ¿qué te ocurre?

Saya: Si ¿porque estas así?, como si nunca nos hubieras visto desnudase acaso te enamoraste más de mi cuerpo.

Takashi: Ah…b-bueno… y-yo…este…

Yo estaba petrificado no sabía que decir por la escena que veía ante mis ojos Saya y Saeko estaban ante mis ojos "desnudas", mientras yo me tapaba o trataba de ver algún otro lugar saya se acercó a mi muy sensual hasta que puso sus pechos entre mi para abrazándome con fuerza.

Saya: ¡AAAHHH!, ¡TAKASHI-KUN SE ENAMORO MAS DE MI ESBELTO CUERPO, QUE ALEGRIAAAA SUPERE A SAEKO Y A REI SIIII!

Saeko: ¡¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡CLARO QUE NO TAKASHI-KUN ME AMA MAS, VERDAD!

Rei: ¡CLARO QUE NO ES AMI EL ME AMA MAS! ¡YO SOY LA FAVORITA!

Saya: ¡CLARO QUE NO YO SOY SU FAVORITA!

Takashi: S-Saya…me ha-asfixias…

Saeko: Suéltalo lo estás ahogando.

Rei: ¿Takashi estas bien?

Takashi: ¿Como que si estoy bien? ...estoy mejor que nunca.

Saeko: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Takashi: Porque estoy con ustedes…las, amo por igual y no las dejaría por nada en el mundo-dijo esto mientras las abrazo dulcemente a las tres juntas.

Rei: Igual te amamos…Takashi.

Saya: Es verdad…no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Saeko: Igualmente, eres el único que me hace feliz…que nos hizo feliz y nos dio felicidad.

Rei: Ufufufufuf, este momento es único lo saben.

Saya: Si.

Saeko: Por cierto, ¿Quién es ese Joker?, de él que hablabas.

Takashi: Bueno, es que yo- Rei me beso antes de que terminara.

Rei: Eso ya no importa, mejor hay que hacerlo de nuevo, ya me recuperé y tengo unas ganas.

Takashi: Rei…

Saya: Es verdad…aún tenemos tiempo, antes de que se despierten.

Takashi: Ah…bueno y-yo…

Rei: No me digas que estas exhausto, porque no te creo.

Takashi: Claro que no.

Saya: Vamos uno rápido.

Takashi: Ah… ¿tú qué opinas Saeko?

Saeko: Estaba esperando a que me preguntaras, pues claro que si se me antoja.

Takashi: Excelente respuesta- (¡DIOS NUNCA IMAGINE DESPERTARME CON MIS TRES PERSONAS FAVORITAS, LA VERDAD PIENSO QUE ESTO ES UN SUEÑO HAGAMOSLO!)- ¡HAGAMOSLO!

Mientras yo abro mis brazos y cierro mis ojos, aceptando lo que viene mientras ellas se lanzan a mí yo acepto lo que viene es un mundo lleno de placer extremo, con las tres personas que yo más amo es lo que siempre quise y no sé por qué estoy tan feliz, siempre quise vivir en el campo con una excelente vista al lago.

Saya, Rei y Saeko: ¡SIIIIIII!

TOC, TOC.

Takashi: ¿Huh?... ¿qué ocurre chicas?

Saya: Nos tardamos mucho, diablos ahora que se estaba de nuevo calentando el horno.

Rei: Cierto.

Takashi: ¿Qué ocurre? - abro mi ojo

TOC, TOC.

¿?: Ya salgan es hora.

Takashi: ¿Quién es?

Saya: (suspiro)-Es Alice, quiere ya salir.

Rei: Parece que es un poco impaciente.

Saeko: Es verdad.

Takashi: Es Alice, sí que es oportuna, bueno no queda de otra salgamos.

Saeko: En un momento salimos.

Takashi: (Maldición por que interrumpe no ve que estamos a punto de hacer, algo hermoso, algo épico, maldición)

Saeko: Tranquilo Takashi, cuando todos estén ocupados, tu y yo solos… empezaremos lo que estábamos a punto de iniciar.

Saeko se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme esas palabras, esas maravillosas palabras, pero provoco que Saya y Rei nos vieran sospechosamente, tras eso nos cambiamos y proseguimos a salir.

Alice: Se tardan mucho.

Veo a una Alice muy madura y hermosa, al verla me enamore, pero Rei me piso el pie.

Takashi: ¡AUCH!

Rei: Recuerda que solo tiene 17 años Takashi, pervertido.

Takashi: ¿17 años?

Alice: Si, ¿algún problema padrastro?

Takashi: ¿Padrastro?

Saeko: Alice que te he dicho sobre llamarlo padrastro.

Alice: No me importa, solo quiero salir.

Tras esas palabras Alice se volteo y se retiró muy enojada.

Saeko: ¡Alice vuelve aquí!

Saya: Déjala a esa edad éramos iguales o peor.

Rei: Es verdad jajajaja, recuerdo aun esos días de hacer estupideces.

Saya: Es verdad, pero también cometimos muchos errores durante esos días.

Saeko: Es cierto…

Vi que todas se quedaron calladas y bajaron la cabeza en señal de que estaban tristes.

Takashi: No se preocupen por eso, lo pasado es pasado, hay que vivir el presente.

Rei: Es verdad, bueno dejemos de perder el tiempo y vamos a pescar.

¿?: ¡ALGUIEN DIJO PEZCARRRRRR! (UNI SONO)

Saeko: Parecen que están ansiosos.

Takashi: ¿Quién está ansioso?

Saya: Ellos.

Tras esas palabras tres pequeños bajaron rápidamente de las escaleras y me abrazaron, dos niños y una niña.

Niño 1: Hola papa, hoy me enseñaras a pescar.

Takashi: ¿Papa?

Niño 2: No enséñame primero a mí.

Niño 1: No me va enseñar a mi primero nací cinco minutos antes que tú.

Niño 2: Pero yo soy más listo que tú.

Niño 1: NO es verdad.

Saeko: Ya niños luego se pelean su papa puede enseñarles a los dos, verdad Takashi.

Yo no sabía que ocurría estaba bastante atónico por lo que pasaba, tenía hijos, era algo que no podía creer hasta que una pequeñita de pelo color rojo me galo la camisa.

Niña: O-Oye… ¿papa a mí también me vas a enseñar?

Al ver esa carita tan hermosa y esos ojos, no pude resistirme más.

Takashi: Claro que también a ti hija mía.

Solo me agache y la abrase, después de esas palabras todos decidieron recoger sus cosas, yo llevaba unas botas cafés, unos pantalones de mezclilla, un chaleco café de piel, una camisa azul de cuadros, Saeko llevaba una camisa blanca de tirantes y un abrigo de piel café, Rei llevaba una camisa roja con un suéter azul, Saya llevaba una camisa de manga larga rosa fuerte y una chaqueta de color negro, los dos pequeños venían iguales a mí pero uno llevaba camisa roja y otro negra, y a la niña solo llevaba su camisa de manga larga azul, un chaleco y un abrigo de piel negra, Alice nunca la vi de nuevo, pues me dijo Saeko que no quería venir, rápidamente llegamos al lago y por alguna razón les explique a los niños como era la pesca, después de un rato platicar, Saeko me tomo de la mano y me llevo al bosque, durante un tiempo nos besamos, pero de repente se escucharon unos gritos horripilantes y unos disparos, rápidamente junto con Saeko volvimos al lugar donde estaban saya, Rei y los niños, yo me adelante, pero lo que encontré fue a Saya, a Rei degolladas, al ver eso me rompió el corazón y me arrodille, pero de repente sangre empezó a caer, yo mire y vi a mis tres hijos con las tripas colgando y colgados.

Takashi: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

No podía creer lo que vi, mi lagrimas empezaron a correr sin control, pero de repente solo cuatro personas aparecieron de túnica negra y con máscaras junto con Saeko como rehén, con un cuchillo en la garganta.

Takashi: No, por favor no lo hagan.

El que tenía a Saeko se quitó la máscara y no podía creer lo que veía…el que tenía a Saeko era su mejor amigo Light.

Takashi: ¿Light? ... ¿por qué?

Este no respondió nada, lo que hizo fue cortarle la garganta a Saeko delante de mí, Saeko cayó al suelo yo fui rápidamente a su ayuda, pero era tarde había muerto en mis brazos.

Takashi: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡SAEKOOOOOOOO!, ¡Tu no! ... ¿Por qué Hirano que te hecho?

Light: ¿No lo recuerdas? ... ¡Te llevaste todo lo que tenía!, ¡TODO!... ¡MATE AL AMOR DE MI VIDA!... ¡¿TU CREES QUE NO ME DUELE EL HABER HECHO ESTO?!

Takashi: ¿Y qué le hiciste a Alice?

Hirano: La mate…primero la viole y luego la mate…no iba a dejar una oportunidad así.

Después de esas palabras Hirano saco unas fotos y empezó arrogármelas y efectivamente muestra algo que no tiene que describirse, eso me enojo tanto que tome un palo que había cercas mío y golpe en la cara, este solo dio unos pasos atrás con la cabeza volteada.

Light: ¡JAJAJA!... ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!, ¡¿ESO ES TODO?!

Después de esas palabras volteo a verme y vi que media cara estaba destrozada, pero parecía que tuviera una especie de mascara, tras eso se quitó la piel poco a poco hasta que por fin vi su verdadero rostro era Joker.

Joker: ¿Por qué tan serio?

Regresando a la realidad estoy encadenado por ambos brazos, me siento muy cansado, pero se aparece Joker de repente, lo cual me acusa mucho miedo.

Joker: ¿Por qué tan serio Takashi?, ¿no te gusto la broma?

Mientras la parte de la canción corría a Takashi solo le vienen a la mente todos sus amigos y familiares.

Like Toy Soldiers -Eminem

[Paso a paso, corazón a corazón,

izquierda derecha izquierda,

Todos caemos como soldados de juguete]

Paso a paso, corazón a corazón,

izquierda derecha izquierda,

Todos caemos como soldados de juguete.

Pedazo a pedazo, destrozados, nunca ganamos,

Pero la batalla paga por soldados de juguete.

Se supone que debo ser el soldado

que nunca pierde la calma

Aunque soporto el peso

del mundo entero en los hombros

No se supone que debo demostrarlo,

mi equipo no debe de saberlo

Incluso si eso significa ir paso a paso con Benzino,

no importa

Nunca los arrastraré a ellos a batallas que

No pueda manejar a menos que tenga que hacerlo

Se supone que debo poner un ejemplo

Necesito ser el lider,

mi equipo confía en mi para que los guíe

Si algo simplemente estallara,

tengo que estar a su lado

Y aún que la batalla fué ganada,

sentí como si la hubiéramos perdido

Perdí demasiada energía en eso,

honestamente estoy agotado

Estoy tan atrapado en eso que casi siento

como si yo lo hubiera provocado

Y él ha heredado mis problemas, está bien, no nos interesa

Aún tenemos soldados que están en la línea delantera

Que están dispuestos a morir por nosotros

en cuanto demos la orden

No para exhortarnos, sino para demostrarnos que nos apoyan

Quizá les gritaremos en un rap, en algún coro

Para mostrarles que los queremos también

y que sepan lo importante que es

Tener una Reunión de soldados en la avenida,

en nuestras esquinas

Su lealtad para nosotros es más para nosotros que un premio

Pero no estoy tratando

de hacer que lastimen o maten a alguno de mis chicos

No vale la pena,

he encontrado una manera perfecta de hacerlo con palabras

Así que solo para decirles que los amo

antes de saber el veredicto

Abandonaré todo antes de dejarlo ir más allá

Pero no lo malinterpreten, no estoy haciendo una súplica,

Solo que estoy dispuesto a ser el mejor hombre

Si todos ustedes no pueden dejar de hablar, yo sí puedo

Por qué francamente estoy cansado de hablar

No voy a dejar que el ataúd de alguien más

descanse en mi conciencia

Paso a paso, corazón a corazón,

izquierda derecha izquierda,

Todos caemos como soldados de juguete.

Pedazo a pedazo, destrozados, nunca ganamos,

Pero la batalla paga por soldados de juguete.

Joker: No te voy a matar Takashi, solo te provocare mucho, mucho dolor.

Esto decía mientras sostenía a Takashi de la cara, para después proporcionarle un tremendo golpe en la cara. Takashi no le importaba el dolor, no sabía si esta era la realidad pues lo que vio fue algo que lo dejo mal psicológicamente. Mientras Joker le golpeaba brutalmente con una palanca para abrir cajas, después de unos minutos, Joker dejo de golpear y se acercó a Takashi.

Joker: Vamos a jugar un juego Takashi, ves esas cadenas que están amarradas a ti, es lo único que mantiene a tus amigas con vida, pues si tú te quitas la cadena izquierda muere Saeko, si te desatas la derecha muere Rei, y si no mantienes las cadenas en balance entre las cadenas el, lanza llamas que está enfrente de Alice, Shizuka y Saya, morirán calcinadas, pero hay un pequeño defecto si no subes a Saeko ni a Rei, dormirán con los peces, así que todo es una cadena Takashi, si muere una mueren todas, ¡que empiece el juego!

Takashi se encontraba estirado por las cadenas dejando vulnerable sus costillas, empieza a salir el agua con pirañas en el estanque en el que se encontraban Rei y Saeko solo a un metro de distancia, Takashi rápidamente dirigió las cadenas a su pecho, pero joker le dio un golpe, en diferentes posiciones como antes mencionaron, y enfrente se encuentran Shizuka, Alice y Saya, viendo los golpes que le da joker a Takashi en las costillas y en la cara para que este no pueda sostener las cadenas.

Mientras con Hirano y Ed.

Ed: Debo admitir que eres un tío duro, ¿Por qué no trabajamos juntos?

Hirano: Ni estando jodido esquizofrénico.

Ed: Que lastima.

Después de esas palabras Ed rápidamente volteo y derribo a Hirano, tomando su revólver y apunto a su cara, lentamente Ed se paró y se alejó.

Ed: Fue buena batalla, por eso te concederé un deseo.

Hirano: Que te quemes la cara.

Ed: Yo pensé que dirías que me muera.

¿?: Cuidado con lo que pides.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Joker con la katana de Saeko apuñalo a Ed traspasando su hombro, haciendo que suelte el revólver y caiga al suelo, mientras Joker solo con una mano se acomoda su cabello, ve a Hirano. **(Nota: ¡¿QUE CARAJO?! ¡¿COMO DIABLOS HABIA LLEGADO AHÍ SI ESTABA CON TAKASHI?!).**

Joker: Hola, ¿Tu nombre es Hirano verdad?, tranquilo no te hare daño a menos que intentes algo estúpido.

Este dijo mientras revisaba a Ed, hasta que tomo el revólver de Ed, y le apunto.

Joker: Pero no puedo dejar clavos sueltos.

¡BUM!

Se escuchó un disparo, pero no era proveniente del revolver que tenía joker, este repentinamente cayó al suelo era el sargento mal herido que había disparado contra el psicópata, este se encontraba en el suelo solo con un rifle y con mucha sangre en su traje, Hirano al ver esto decidió ir en su ayuda.

Hirano: ¿Señor sargento se encuentra bien?

Sargento: Si eso creo, me duele mucho mi pecho y tengo mucho frio.

Hirano: En ese caso déjeme llevarlo a la enfermería.

Sargento: No, por favor no gastes el tiempo conmigo, debes irte de aquí lo más rápido posible, ten.

Este le entrego a Hirano una memoria USB.

Sargento: Debes llevarlo a las montañas, cruzando el Puente Onbetsu, me entiendes llévate las armas y por favor te lo pido, llévate a mi hija contigo.

Hirano: ¿Qué?

Sargento: A Victoria…eres un chico muy valiente, incluso diría que eres lo suficiente hombre y soldado para esposar a mi hija.

Hirano: Gracias señor, pero no puedo hacerlo, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más.

Sargento: En caso de que cambies de opinión, tienes mi bendición…(tos)…cuida a mi hija y has lo que este bastardo no pudo hacer…es el reunirte con la fuerza especial y luchar contra Kira.

Hirano: Pero mis amigos.

Sargento: Encuéntralos rápido, escuche que habían puesto bombas en todas las instalaciones y que explotaran aproximadamente en unos 30 minutos, así que date prisa.

Hirano: Yo…

Sargento: ¿Lo cumplirás soldado?

Hirano: … ¡SI SEÑOR!

Sargento: En ese caso largo.

Hirano: Si.

Rápidamente Hirano empezó a recoger armas y municiones por último tomo la katana de Saeko, tras eso salió corriendo, hasta que llego al corredor donde estaba Victoria, este rápidamente la levanto y trato de despertarla.

Hirano: Victoria, Victoria, responde por favor.

Victoria: … ¿uh? ... ¿Ed?

Hirano: Ed esta…

Ed: Aquí.

El oficial Ed había aparecido con una pistola,9 milímetros, apuntando a Hirano y a Victoria quien ya había despertado, pero se sorprendió a ver a ed.

Victoria: ¿Ed?

Mientras con Takashi.

Este recibía los golpes de Joker con fuerza, en cara, costillas, brazos y piernas, pero daba más en la cara, Takashi sentía que no podía aguantar más, pero no podía dejar morir a sus amigas pues él no se lo perdonaría nunca, hasta que cesaron los golpes.

Chicas (uní sonó): ¡TAKASHI!

Joker: ¡UF! ... ¿hace calor no?... se me antoja comer un filete de pescado, ¿Por qué no dejas caer a una de tus amigas y cenamos piraña?

Takashi: No.

Takashi: Cierra la boca, nunca lo hare.

Joker: Como quieras… ¿y así piensas atrapar a Kira?

Después de esas palabras Takashi quedo en sock, mientras Joker iba a dar un golpe, pero una fuerte explosión hizo que desviara su mirada, este rápidamente ordenó a sus payasos asegurar la puerta, mientras este se escondió y desato un telón cubriendo a las chicas. , era la puerta que había caído, los secuaces payasos se cubrieron y apuntaron, unas granadas de gas empezaron a esparcir el humo, solo tres gigantes perros salieron de ahí a toda velocidad y asesinaron a tres payasos, mientras los otros empezaron a disparar, mientras Baltashar y Derek entraron y se cubrieron, mientras Derek empezó disparar eliminando a algunos payasos.

Derek: ¡OYE ¿POR QUE NO DISPARAS?!

Baltashar: ¡SOY UN CIENTIFICO NO UN SOLDADO!

Derek: Entonces solo espera aquí.

Baltashar: ¿A dónde vas?

Derek: Ayudar a Takashi.

Después de esas palabras Derek salió corriendo disparando, matando a tres payasos, mientras los perros le cubren, este llega con Takashi quien esta encadenado.

Derek: Hola Takashi, viene a salvarte el pellejo.

Takashi: ¿A mí?

Derek: Si idiota, te voy a desencadenar.

Takashi: ¡NO!

Derek: ¿Qué por qué?

Takashi: Esto es lo único que mantiene vivas a ellas.

Derek: ¿A quién?

Takashi: Atrás del telón.

Derek vio el telón y decidió ir a ver, este abrió el telón y se encontró con las chicas encadenadas en sus posiciones, pero Joker apareció de repente y le dio un golpe a Derek, este trato de defenderse, con patadas y golpes, pero este joker era algo diferente a lo que se enfrentó antes era más rápido y fuerte, Derek vio que este descubrió su cara y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero este no se inmuto, solo dio una sonrisa y le dio otro golpe a Derek en el estómago que salió volando a un metro.

Derek: (¿Qué diablos está pasando?, ¿Joker tenia esta fuerza?)

Joker: ¿Por qué tan serio?

Este había sacado un machete, antes de que este diera el golpe final a Derek, uno de los perros había aparecido atrapando a Joker, pero este le dio un golpe en la cara al perro, después le apuñalo el machete en su garganta, mientras recibía rasguños de este perro tanto en la cara y en el cuerpo, este le corto la cabeza con el machete, Alice y las chicas habían quedado impresionadas al ver a Joker intacto y sin que tuviera alguna mueca de dolor al igual que Derek estaba muy impresionado no sabía si era real lo que había visto, pero joker rápidamente se acercó a este y levanto el machete para darle el golpe final, pero se empezaron a escuchar unos ladridos, era Zeke.

Zeke: ¡GUAF!, ¡GUAF!

Joker: ¿Tú también?

Alice: ¡NO ZEKE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Joker: En un momento te atiendo.

Tras eso se volteo y levanto el machete, pero Zeke había mordido su garganta, este rápidamente se quitó de encima lazándolo muy lejos, este le dolió la mordida y decidió acabar con el primero, pero Zeke está teniendo una especie de ataque.

Alice: ¿Oni-chan, que le pasa a Zeke?

Pregunto la pequeña, pero le taparon los ojos, Zeke empezó a mutar en un gigante perro más grande que los anteriores, Joker se impresiono el tamaño de Zeke, pero no espero a que diera el primer golpe así que ataco, pero Zeke con solo un golpe mato a Joker lanzándolo hacia la pared quebrándose la cabeza al instante, mientras Derek solo retrocedió para que no le hiciera daño, pero Zeke no paraba de gruñir y acercarse a él, pero varios payasos entraron y empezaron a dispararle, a Zeke le molesto esto y le ataco matando a cada uno destripándolos, rasguñándolos o mordiéndolos, mientras esto pasaba Derek rápidamente fue con Shizuka, Alice y Saya, quienes estaban delante del lanza llamas en una jaula.

Saya: ¡APARTATE!

Dijo esta mientras le amenazaba con un cuchillo.

Derek: Tranquila soy amigo de Takashi, voy a quitar el, lanza llamas.

Después de esas palabras bajo su cuchillo, mientras Derek trataba de quitar el, lanza llamas, pero estaba muy pesado y no podía moverlo.

Saya: No lo quites, esa cosa si se mueve un centímetro, abrirá fuego.

Derek: Eso no es bueno…- este se quedó pensando la manera que no expulsara el fuego este miro que en la pared estaba un extintor-tengo una idea.

Tras eso Derek fue rápido a la pared para poder tomar el extintor, cuando este el tomo alguien sostuvo su pie haciendo que cayera, era joker **(Nota: ¡¿WTFF?! ¡¿POR QUE DIABLOS NO SE MUERE ESTE IDIOTA?! ¡¿ACASO ES INMORTAL?!).**

Derek: Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que de una vez te mueras?

Joker: ¿Por qué tan serio?

Mientras Derek trataba de escapar de Joker, Baltashar apareció y le disparó varias veces a Joker en el cuerpo, hasta que la última bala le dio en la cabeza haciendo que muriera.

Derek: ¿A caso usted no era soldado?

Baltashar: Decidí serlo.

Saya: Rápido el, lanza llamas va disparar.

Derek: Oh mierda.

Rápidamente el oficial Derek tomo el extintor, pero tuvo dificultades para poder abrirlo, mientras el, lanza llamas estaba a punto de disparar Derek logro abrirlo y extinguió el disparo.

Derek: Fuf…por poco y no lo cuentan.

Saya: Si.

Mientras eso pasaba Baltashar levanto su arma y abriría fuego, pero fue detenido por Derek y saya.

Derek y Saya: ¡NO HABRAS FUEGO!

Baltashar: ¿Uh? ... ¿por qué?

Saya: Y dices ser científico, si disparas en este momento el gas que está saliendo se prendera y explotara matándonos a todos idiota.

Baltashar: Eso ya lo se iba a disparar a las cadenas que están encadenadas a Takashi.

Derek: No aun no, si liberas a Takashi, las dos chicas de ahí caerán al pozo con agua y morirán devoradas por las pirañas.

Baltashar: En ese caso, liberemos primero a Saya, para que se aparten y podamos salvar a Busujima y Miyamoto.

Derek: Bien en ese caso voy por las llaves, supongo que Joker las ha de tener.

Después de esas palabras Derek se dirigió a buscar las llaves en el cuerpo de Joker, mientras le revisaba pudo notar que este tenía una especie de cara falsa, pues su piel se había levantado, este le extraño mucho y decidió arrancarla lo que más le sorprendió era que este no era Joker si no un robot.

Derek: ¡¿QUE MIERDA?!

Baltashar: ¿Qué ocurre?

Derek: Mira.

Baltashar: volteo- No lo puedo creer es un robot. Nunca pensé que sería tan listo.

Derek: ¿A qué te refieres?

Baltashar: Que este no es el verdadero joker.

Derek: Eso es evidente.

Baltashar: A lo que me refiero, es que nos ha preparado una distracción, sabía que vendríamos a salvar a las chicas, por eso no está aquí.

Derek: Su misión no era esa.

Baltashar: Maldito, robara los datos que están en la computadora.

Derek: Ese es su plan.

Baltashar: ¡DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA!, Colmillos rastrea a Hirano, llévate a todos

Rápidamente Derek y Baltashar liberaron a Saya, Shizuka y Alice, solo quedaban Takashi, Rei y Saeko, pero para liberarlos deben primero rescatar a Rei y Saeko por que estas están colgando a un metro de ser alcanzadas por el agua con las pirañas, solo Rei estaba despierta mientras Saeko estaba dormida.

Derek: Baltashar, a légate un poco del, lanza llamas junto con las chicas y dispara a la cadena que sostiene a Miyamoto yo saltare para poder salvarla antes que caída, después por Busujima, vamos haya.

Saya: Iré a ver a Takashi.

Rápidamente saya fue a ver a Takashi quien estaba inconsciente, Saya al ver esto se acercó a él, pero uno de los payasos apareció y la empujo haciendo que cayera y gritara, lo cual desconcentro a Baltashar y disparo por accidente la cadena que sostenía a Rei, por suerte solo fue un pedazo, pero no aguanto la cadena se había roto, Derek con toda su velocidad salvo a Rei abrazándola y saltando a una plataforma que había cercas.

Derek: ¿Estas bien?

Rei: Quítate de encima.

Regresando con Saya el payaso había sacado un cuchillo para apuñalarla, pero Baltashar le disparo en todo el cuerpo de este.

Baltashar: ¿Estas bien?

Saya: Si.

Baltashar: Bien, revisa a Takashi de acuerdo.

Saya solo acento con la cabeza y fue a ver a Takashi, este estaba inconsciente con sangre en la cara, saya vio que su mano izquierda estaba aún encadenada y vio que este era arrastrado, esta rápidamente sostuvo la cadena.

Saya: ¡Baltashar dispara a la cadena que sostiene a Busujima!

Baltashar: Bien.

Este rápidamente apunto a la cadena, mientras Derek solo se preparó para poder salvarla.

Baltashar: A las tres, ¡UNO!... ¡DOS!... ¡TRES!

¡BUM!

Derek salto para salvarla, por suerte salió como lo planeado.

Saya: Baltashar ¿Dónde está Hirano?

Baltashar: Se encuentra en un laboratorio, tranquila iremos por él, bien vámonos tenemos poco tiempo.

Derek: Estoy de acuerdo, oye chica peli roja, sostén a tu amiga, Baltashar tu sostén a Takashi, yo les cubriré.

Baltashar: Bien vámonos.

Después de esas palabras todos salieron corriendo, pero Alice se quedó.

Shizuka: Alice vámonos o nos dejaran atrás.

Alice: ¿Y Zeke?

La pequeña niña buscaba al perrito del grupo, esta salió corriendo buscándole hasta que lo encontró detrás de unas cajas, devorando a un secuas de joker, Alice retrocedió al ver a Zeke con sangre en el hocico.

Alice: ¿Zeke?

Shizuka: Alice, aquí estas no salgas corriendo de esa manera.

Zeke gruño al ver a Shizuka este se acercó para atacar, pero este a centímetros de ellas se detuvo y empezó a temblar.

Alice: Zeke soy yo…Alice.

Zeke empezó a luchar entre sí, retrocediendo de ellas, en ese momento llego Baltashar con un tipo de sonar portátil, ocasionando que Zeke se retorciera del dolor provocado por el sonido que para los perros era como una bomba cercas de tu oreja XDD.

Alice: ¿Qué le hace a Zeke?

Baltashar: Solo lo adiestro.

Después de unos segundos Baltashar dejo de accionar el aparato, pero Zeke empezó a tener convulsiones.

Alice: Por favor para.

Baltashar: Está teniendo convulsiones, debe superarlo solo.

Alice: No.

Zeke después de unos momentos supero la convulsión y solo empezó a descender su masa y se hizo pequeño como era antes, tras eso Alice fue a tomar a Zeke en sus brazos.

Alice: Zeke, ¿te encuentras bien?

Baltashar: No te preocupes la dosis que recibió con el tiempo su cuerpo la aceptara.

Shizuka: ¿Qué le hiciste a Zeke?

Baltashar: No hay tiempo que explicar.

Ese salió corriendo, Shizuka y Alice sin decir otra cosa corrieron tras él, ya ellos tomaron a Takashi y a Saeko en hombros, rápidamente todos corrieron siguiendo a Baltashar quien traía en hombros a Takashi, Rei a Saeko mientras Derek solo aseguraba de que nadie les siguiera y Shizuka, Saya y Alice solo les seguían.

Saya: (¿Cómo esto ocurrió?)

Flashback:

Todas se encuentran en el laboratorio donde Hirano y Takashi las dejaron, Saya encendió los monitores y empezó a ver por las cámaras de video la situación de Hirano y Takashi, pero de repente alguien lanzo un cuchillo al teclado en el que estaba utilizando Saya, era un payaso, Rei reacciono y ataco al payaso, pero este sin hacer ningún esfuerzo esquivaba los golpes de Rei con su arma, este se aburrió y solo tomo el arma de Rei y le dio un golpe en el estómago quitándole el aire y escupiendo saliva, Saya solo le apunto con su arma a este individuo, pero antes de que disparar la puerta se escuchó una explosión y cayo unas granadas de gas salieron de repente y esparcieron el humo, Shizuka y Alice fueron sometidas dejando solo a Saya, hasta que apareció Joker con Rei a sus pies apuntándole con una pistola Shizuka Alice estaban a los lados con dos payasos apuntándoles a la cabeza, Saya no sabía qué hacer.

Joker: Baja esa arma niña, si se te sale un disparo puedes lastimar a alguien.

Saya se encontraba inmóvil y no encontraba la manera de salir de ahí, así que solo bajo el arma Joker solo se acercó a ella y le dio un golpe tumbándola al instante, Joker empezó hablar por la alta voz, pero uno de los payasos solo la noqueo, esta despertó en una celda con Alice y Shizuka.

Fin del flashback.

Baltashar: Corran, más rápido.

Estos corren por un corredor donde antes estaba Hirano y Takashi cuando conocieron a Derek.

Mientras con Hirano.

Ed se encuentra apuntando a Hirano y a Victoria, Hirano solo levanta su rifle hacia Ed mientras Victoria rápidamente se incorporó y se puso en medio de los dos.

Victoria: Por favor bajen sus armas.

Hirano: No.

Ed: Victoria, amor…quítate de en medio.

Victoria: Espera, Ed ¿Por qué haces esto?

Ed: Lo hago para protegerte.

Victoria: ¿Para protegerme?

Ed: Si…. ¡ESTE MALDITO MATO A TUS HERMANOS Y A TU PADRE!

Victoria: ¿Qué? … ¿Eso es cierto?

Hirano se quedó callado, Victoria se alejó de Hirano.

Ed: ¡CLARO QUE SI!, ¡¿POR QUE TE MENTIRIA VICTORIA?!, ¡EL ME DISPARON!, ¡INTENTO MATARME!

Victoria solo veía a Hirano con duda, este no separaba la mira de Ed, Ed tomo a Victoria en sus brazos, Hirano no podía hacer nada.

Ed: Ven, Victoria sostén esta arma y dispárale a este maldito asesino.

Victoria solo sostenía el arma temblando, hasta que, bajo el arma, agacho su cabeza y se volteo.

Victoria: Tienes razón debo dispararle al maldito asesino…ósea, "Tu"

Ed solo la miro de manera fría dando una leve sonrisa este le quito el brazo y le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago dejándola sin aire en el suelo, Ed enseguida tomaría el arma, pero recibió un disparo en su hombro, **(Nota: Lo irónico** es **que le dio en el mismo lugar donde Joker le apuñalo con la katana de Saeko, Kotha es un crack XDDDD),** Este solo dio unos leves pasos atrás sosteniendo su hombro, este miro a Hirano con rabia.

Hirano: ¿A caso te dolió ese disparo perrita?

Antes de que hablara Ed recibió tres disparos en el pecho y estómago, Ed solo retrocedió hasta que llego a la entrada de un laboratorio, este cayo cuando se abrió la puerta pues esta estaba emparejada, Hirano bajo su arma aliviado, este ayudo a levantar a Victoria.

Hirano: ¿Cómo sabias que era él y no yo?

Victoria: Trato de estrangularme, además no te acomodes mucho si quería dispararte por lo de mi papa.

Hirano: ¿Y qué te impidió hacerlo?

Victoria: Bueno…

Victoria no pudo terminar por que Ed empezó a moverse, Hirano iba a levantar su rifle, pero Ed saco una granada de mano cuando Hirano hizo el movimiento, este le quito el seguro y la iba a lanzar, al momento que este levanto su brazo, su muñeca recibió un disparo de parte de Victoria, haciendo que cayera la granada más o menos a dos metros Ed no tenía posibilidades de salir corriendo por los disparos solo volteo a ver a Victoria, quien le dijo unas palabras antes de que explotara la granada.

Victoria: "Bye"

Ed solo grito de desesperación, Hirano abrazo a Victoria cubriéndola con su espalada mientras la granada hizo.

¡BAM!

Hirano y Victoria la habían librado.

Hirano: Oye si quieres ven conmigo y busquemos a tu hermano vale.

Victoria: ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?

Hirano: No lo sé…solo una corazonada de que sobrevivamos tu y yo juntos.

Victoria: Ni muerta saldría contigo.

Hirano: Nunca dije que salieras conmigo.

Victoria: De igual manera gracias.

Hirano recibió un fuerte abrazo de parte de Victoria.

¿?: ¿Quién es ella?

Hirano y Victoria se separaron, porque Saya se encontraba enfrente de estos con una mirada de ira y de brazos cruzados y los demás estaban atrás de esta.

Hirano: T-Takagi, te puedo explicar.

Saya: Solo cierra la boca gordo idiota, mira cómo te dejaron, con un lente roto, imbécil.

Esta sin decir algo más le dio un abrazo a Hirano, pero no duro mucho porque Baltashar les interrumpió.

Baltashar: Como dije cuando les conocí, parecen una novela.

Saya: ¡CLARO QUE NO!

Esta empujó a Hirano y se levantó alejándose de Hirano, mientras Victoria se levantó con ayuda de Derek.

Derek: ¿Estas bien?

Victoria: Si.

Derek: ¿Y Ed y Edward?

Victoria: No lograron…-Derek solo volteo a ver a Hirano y trato de acercarse, pero fue detenido por Victoria- No, Ed nos traiciono, mato a Edward y trato de matarme…el me ayudo.

El chico quedo un poco estático al escuchar las palabras de su hermana, pero sin decir una palabra este se acercó a Hirano y le extendió la mano, para ayudar a levantar a Hirano.

Derek: Te doy las gracias, por proteger a mi hermana.

Hirano: De nada.

Rei: Oye Hirano, Takashi acaba de despertar.

Hirano: Takashi.

Este fue a ver a Takashi, quien estaba recargado en la pared a lado de Saeko, Hirano se acercó a este.

Hirano: Takashi, estas bien.

Takashi: ¿Dónde…estoy?

En primera persona Takashi mira a todos quienes están reunidos y preocupados, Takashi mira a Rei, quien estaba a punto de llorar, esta no aguanto más y lo abrazo al igual que Saya, Alice y Shizuka, escena cómica Hirano es golpeado por una de las tetas de Shizuka y cae al suelo.

Todas (excepto Saeko y Victoria): ¡TAKASHI!

Takashi no respondió a la reacción de sus amigas, solo volteo a ver a Saeko quien estaba inconsciente.

Takashi: Todos…están bien.

Hirano: Es todo gracias a ti, Takashi.

Takashi: Hirano…

Baltashar: Lo siento por interrumpir la escena, pero les recuerdo que tenemos poco tiempo.

Saya: Es verdad, vámonos.

Takashi: Bien, tenemos que irnos-este se paró y se recargo en la pared, pero decidió mirar a Derek- Derek tu hermano y tu amigo Ed, no podemos dejarlos.

Hirano: Están muertos. - Hirano se levantó y se volteo de manera que no vieran su expresión.

Rei: Hirano no digas eso, no sabes si aún están vivos.

Victoria: Esta bien, Ed asesino a Edward, trato de matar a Kotha…el me salvo.

Hirano: Tenemos que irnos.

Takashi: Bien, larguémonos de aquí.

Baltashar: Indique a colmillos que encontrara una salida, aún tenemos tiempo de recoger nuestras cosas.

Hirano: Me adelante, están en una habitación, está a tres habitaciones de aquí.

Saya: Bien hecho Kotha.

Takashi: Vámonos- ¡AGH! - este trato de correr, pero su pecho le empezó a doler, Baltashar y Rei fueron ayudarlo, Baltashar le metió una especie de memoria a su abrigo de Takashi.

Rei: Espera Takashi aún no puedes correr.

Takashi: Como carajos no, que se puede se puede.

Rei: Eres un terco.

Hirano: Vamos, está cerca.

Tras esas palabras todos siguieron a Hirano, Takashi cargo a Saeko en sus hombros, rápidamente llegaron a la habitación donde estaban las cosas de estos chicos.

Saya: Vaya, ¿Cómo rayos trajiste esto tu solo?

Hirano: Es una historia larga, venga tomen cada quien una mochila y vámonos tendido bandido.

Derek: ¿Por qué diablos dices eso?

Sin decir otra cosa todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron corriendo, pero Takashi se detuvo al no ver a Baltashar.

Takashi: ¿Y Baltashar?

Tras eso la alta voz empezó a sonar, esto desconcertó al grupo.

Baltashar: Takashi…

Takashi: Baltashar, ¿Qué haces?

Baltashar: Les indicare donde se encuentra la salida…me quedare.

Este estaba en la sala de computo, **(NOTA: ¡¿COMO CARAJOS LLEGO TAN RAPIDO?!),** mirando la pantalla de la cámara que estaba en el corredor donde estaba el grupo.

Takashi: No, podemos salir juntos de aquí.

Baltashar: Tienen que irse, queda solo 8 minutos para que salgan y se alejen de la explosión… Takashi lo siento, es la única salida…cuida al grupo, llega a salvo al monte Yuzuru… y por favor atrapa a ese maldito.

Takashi: ¡NOO!

Takashi estaba con una expresión de enojo, pero Rei le toco el hombro con una cara de resignación, este solo agacho la cabeza y se volteo.

Takashi: ¡GRACIAS!

Sin decir otra cosa, dio los primeros pasos seguido por los demás, Baltashar empezó a indicarles.

Baltashar: Todo derecho hasta topar la pared, dar vuelta a la derecha al fondo, a la izquierda hasta llegar a la pared derecha nuevamente, derecho podrán ver unas escaleras estará la escotilla ahí podrán salir… suerte.

Mientras Baltashar decía las indicaciones estos corrían por los pasillos hasta que hallaron la salida, estos salieron por una escotilla en el suelo, Derek fue el que salió primero pudo ver que estaban en una especie de fábrica, este ayudo a los demás a salir, mientras con Baltashar, este solo se preparó un té y se sentó viendo las pantallas de las cámaras viendo este como el grupo salía, este vio el temporizador y miro que solo les quedaba tres minutos, Baltashar hablo por el alta voz nuevamente.

Baltashar: Les queda tres minutos.

Todos al escuchar esas palabras apresuraron el paso hasta que por fin salieron todos, estos corrieron con todo lo que tenían, estos se encontraron con una cortina de metal que se abría con una cadena jalándola, pero al parecer en el otro lado había muertos.

Derek: ¡MALDITOS!

Hirano: ¡VENGAN! ¡ENCONTRE UNA PUERTA!

Esta dicha puerta se encontraba a la derecha de la cortina al fondo, estos fueron rápidamente hasta la puerta por fin estos vieron la luz del día, pero no hubo tiempo de ver en donde se encontraban porque había unas dos docenas en el otro lado donde estaba la cortina, estos sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron.

Saya: ¡TODOS CUBRANCE DE LA EXPLOCION DETRÁS DE ESOS AUTOS!

Estos atendieron las indicaciones de Saya sabían que no se alejarían más del lugar y corrieron hacia los autos que estaban cercas de ahí, los únicos que se quedaron atrás eran Takashi y Saeko.

Saya: ¡A BAJO!

Rei: ¡TAKASHI!

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Se empezaron a escuchar las explosiones, la fábrica en la que se encontraban exploto junto con los muertos que se encontraban ahí, por la intensidad y la fuerza de la explosión golpeo a Takashi y a Saeko, estos por suerte solo cayeron al suelo y no les llego el fuego, mientras en otro la azotea de una escuela Light ve por sus binoculares la explosión, a este parece molestarle lo que ocurre, mientras abajo muchas personas están reunidas murmurando entre si preocupadas, pasando con el grupo, Takashi trata de pararse, pero el sonido de la explosión le afecto y empezó a escuchar estáticamente vio este a Saeko quien hacia inconsciente a unos centímetros de él, este trata de acercarse a Saeko, pero unos cuantos muertos empezaron acercarse a este, pero antes de que le tocaran recibieron disparos en la cabeza, de parte de Hirano y Derek, Rei junto a Saya ayudaron a Takashi a pararse, pero este solo abrió sus ojos como plato.

Takashi: ¿Qué…mierda?

Este fijo su mirada al mar donde se veía la isla en donde antes estaban hundiéndose y con humo, esto afecto algunas zonas.

Hirano: Takashi tenemos que irnos, la explosión atraerá a cientos de ellos.

Takashi: Si…

Después de esas palabras todos tomaron sus pertenencias y se alejaron del lugar, por horas estos caminaron sin decir ni una palabra, sin rumbo por la carretera hasta que empezó a verse el atardecer.

Derek: Oye deberíamos buscar un lugar donde descansar.

Saya: Tiene razón no aguanto las piernas. - esta hablo con mucha pereza.

Takashi: ¿Dónde propones descansar? - este pregunto y volteo a ver a Saya, mientras cargaba a Saeko.

Hirano: Buena pregunta, aun así, el pueblo más cercano está a unos 15 kilómetros, no llegaríamos a este paso. - este dijo mientras revisaba el mapa que había recogido, pero paro en seco y levanto el mapa- o miren hay una especie de hotel por aquí cercas.

Saya, Shizuka y Rei: ¡¿DONDE?!- estas personas le quitaron el mapa a Hirano y lo lanzaron a un árbol.

Saya: Perfecto, si el hotel no asido saqueado, podre tomarme una ducha.

Shizuka: Y yo podre, comer lo que yo quiera.

Rei: Dijo lo mismo.

Victoria: ¿Y dónde está ese hotel que dicen ustedes?

Saya: Esta en el bosque a unos 30 metros de aquí.

Derek: No está lejos, vamos antes de que anochezca.

Takashi: Bien, entonces apresuren el paso.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar nuevamente, excepto Alice quien estaba tratando de despegar a Hirano del árbol, hasta que por fin lo logro, estos siguieron al grupo. Después de más o menos de una hora se adentraron al bosque, dirigidos por Saya, por unos minutos, pero empezó a oscurecerse.

Shizuka: Oye saya, ¿ya llegamos?

Saya: No.

Rei: Se me hace que ya te perdiste.

Saya: Claro que no es solo que no veo bien.

Rei: Y eso que tu traes lentes y eres la ge-nio.

Saya: Cierra la boca.

Rei: Oblígame- da- (saco la lengua de forma de burla), esto cabreo a Saya, pero antes de que se lanzara a Rei, fue detenida por Shizuka.

Shizuka: ¡YA LLEGAMOS! - esta saltaba de alegría, mientras los demás solo sudaban la gota gorda, al ver que no era un hotel si no un orfanato abandonado.

Derek: ¿Este es el súper hotel?

Victoria: Me robaste las palabras de la boca.

Rei: Si, ¿este es el súper hotel Saya? - esta dijo en tono de burla hacia Saya que solo la cabreo más.

Saya: A mí no me mires, ese gordo baka fue el que medio el mapa.

Hirano: ¿Yo?, pero si tú fuiste la que nos guio no me eches la culpa a mí.

Saya: No me importa.

Takashi: Ya fue suficiente, Saya déjame ver el mapa. - este se acercó a Saya para que le mostrara el mapa, pero lo irónico es que este estaba al revés, el hotel estaba del otro lado de la carretera del lado izquierdo no derecho del lugar, esto hizo que Saya se sonrojara de la vergüenza- Creo que alguien le debe una disculpa a alguien. - este dijo con un tono irónico y burlón, Saya solo volteo a ver a Hirano quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona.

Saya: Lo-si-en-to.

Hirano: No te escuché.

Saya: ¡DIJE QUE LO SIENTO! ¡FELIZ!

Hirano: Si.

Takashi: De igual manera no tenemos más opción que descansar aquí hasta mañana.

Saya: ¿Qué?, no voy a dormir en un orfanato abandonado.

Hirano: No me digas que te asustan los fantasmas.

Saya: No es eso, sino que está lleno de polvo y suciedad.

Derek: De igual manera tu nos trajiste aquí.

Saya: No, mejor busquemos otro lugar.

Takashi: No hay tiempo, si regresamos nos podríamos perder y no llegaríamos a ningún lado, y no pienso pelear a ciegas o perder a uno de ustedes, no me arriesgare. - este sin discutir se acercó a la entrada del orfanato.

Rei: Con cuerdo con Takashi.

Los demás: Igual yo. - todos hablaron en uní sonó y dejaron a Saya sola, pero esta escucho un ruido en el bosque y rápidamente se fue con los demás.

Mientras Takashi este observa la reja del orfanato, Hirano rompió la cadena y el candado y entro junto con Derek y Victoria, después de unos minutos de espera Hirano les indico que entraran.

Hirano: Vengan todo es seguro.

Después de esas palabras entro el resto del grupo, todos quedaron impresionados al ver que el orfanato no estaba en mal estado al contrario parecía que solo lo habían dejado unos días cerrado.

Rei: Whou, parece recién hecho.

Saya: ¿Y por qué diablos parece afuera casa abandonada?

Hirano: Cuenta la leyenda que esta es la entrada al infierno. - Este apareció enfrente de Saya con la linterna en su rostro y haciendo una escena de miedo, pero no duro mucho por que recibió una patada de Victoria, haciendo que cayera- ¿Por qué siempre soy yo el que recibe los golpes?

Takashi y Derek: ¿Quién sabe?

Saya: Te lo tienes merecido, por tratar de asustarme. - esta dijo con un ego muy grande, pero no duro mucho porque Rei la espanto por la espalda- ¡AH!

Rei: Ufufufufufuf, hubieras visto tu cara, jajajaja.

Saya: No es gracioso.

Rei: Para mi si lo fue.

Alice: Me alegro que todos estén bien.

Takashi: Y así lo mantendremos Alice. - este dejo a Saeko recargada en la pared para agacharse, mirarla y tocarle la cabeza antes de que hablara.

Alice: Si- esta solo le dio una gran sonrisa a Takashi y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Después de una hora de acomodarse en sus respectivos dormitorios, Derek, junto con Hirano le dieron energía al lugar, ya ellos llegando a la gran sala donde estaban todos, excepto Shizuka y Saeko.

Rei: ¿Cómo le dieron energía al lugar?

Hirano: Bueno, es porque este lugar está conectado ahora a una fuente hidráulica de energía.

Derek: Solo cambie unos cuantos cables y ya, tenemos energía.

Victoria: Que bien, ahora podremos descansar un momento.

Saya: No te creas, debemos movernos, la explosión de hoy atraerá a cientos de ellos.

Takashi: Tiene razón, no podremos quedarnos aquí por mucho tiempo.

Derek: ¿Entonces qué haremos?

Takashi: Conseguir un auto y largarnos lo más lejos posible.

Saya: O irnos al monte Yuzuru.

Rei: ¿El monte Yuzuru?

Derek: Escuche hablar sobre él, es un lugar protegido por las fuerzas militares.

Hirano: ¿Marines?

Derek: Posiblemente.

Saya: Pero no sabemos nada sobre eso.

Takashi: Eso no importa en este momento, lo veremos el día de mañana, hoy asido un día muy duro, supongo que han de tener hambre.

Hirano: Hablando de comida, Takashi no encontramos en el almacenamiento de suministros, estaba solo el polvo.

Derek: Eso es un problema.

Rei: Mañana podemos ir yo y Kotha a conseguir comida.

Takashi: No, no pondré en peligro a ustedes dos, mañana no tendremos fuerzas y eso no ayudara en nada, si viene muchos de ellos no podremos defendernos, además que no tenemos suficientes balas para defendernos.

Derek: ¿Qué propones entonces?

Takashi: Iré yo solo por provisiones.

Rei: Takashi es arriesgado ir solo, al menos llévame contigo o a Kotha.

Takashi: Ya dije no pondré en peligro a nadie.

Saya: ¿Y de qué sirve si tú quieres ponerte en peligro?

Derek: Ella tiene razón, si en verdad no quieres poner en peligro a nadie, no lo hagas solo.

Hirano: Creo que esto de la comida arruino un poco el ambiente, Takashi eso lo vemos mañana vale, por el momento hoy descansemos, Derek y yo haremos vigilancia, vale si viene uno de ellos te avisamos vale.

Takashi: Si, bueno entonces mañana lo vemos, nos vemos. - Takashi sin decir más se retiró del salón y se dirigió a su recamara, este se encerró en su habitación.

Mientras los demás solo estuvieron unos minutos sin decirse nada todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios, excepto Hirano, pues el tomo el primer turno, ya a media noche a fuera se ve que Takashi sale solo con una pistola en mano, pero es sorprendido por Derek, este le apunta a Derek.

Derek: Tranquilo vaquero solo vengo acompañarte.

Takashi: Bien. - este bajo su arma.

Derek: Bien, ¿Cuáles el plan?

Takashi: Hay un supermercado a un kilómetro de aquí, si nos adelantamos, recogemos lo que podamos y nos largamos de aquí.

Derek: Bien, entonces vamos haya.

Después de una hora de caminar por el bosque estos salieron por la carretera y se encontraron con el súper mercado, estos se acercaron y vieron que estaba infestado por dentro, pero una persona misteriosa con un chaleco de piel se escondió de ellos entre unos arbustos, Takashi y Derek quisieron acercarse, pero una luz alumbro el lugar segando a Derek y a Takashi, empezaron a verse a personas con armas.

Derek: Takashi, ¿Qué hacemos?

Takashi: Yo…

¡PLASH!

Takashi cayó al suelo, Derek trato de ver que es lo que tenía, era por la herida de bala que estaba muy mal, uno de las personas con armas se acercó a ellos, este vestía como un miembro de la marina, con bigote y gorra militar, parece un hombre de unos 40 años de edad, con su chaleco, su arma y un fusil de asalto.

¿?: ¿Se encuentran bien?

Derek: No lo sé, el recibió una herida de bala.

¿?: Diablos, vengan este chico necesita ayuda médica.

¿?: Si señor.

Tres personas sacaron una camilla, rápidamente se acercaron y revisaron a Takashi, Derek solo se levantó y le extendió su mano al hombre.

Derek: Soy el oficial Derek Walsh.

¿?: Mucho gusto, soy el sargento Marcado.

Derek: Es un honor.

Marcado: El honor es mío hijo, luego hablamos tu amigo te necesita.

Derek: Si señor gracias.

Marcado: Bien señores, acamparemos aquí, extiendan un perímetro y pongan las tiendas, oficial Derek tu amigo será cuidado por mi médico vale, haremos todo lo posible vale.

Derek: Si.

Después de una hora el equipo marino se estableció en el lugar, Takashi se encontraba en la tienda más grande con calentura, Derek se encontraba con el callado, el Doctor salió de la tienda y se acercó a Marcado quien miraba con una sonrisa la montaña.

Doctor: ¿Qué te parece?

Marcado: Perfecto para nuestro señor, pero ¿cómo está el chico?

Doctor: Es un milagro que aun siga vivo, pero no creo que lo logre.

Marcado: Qué pena, pudo a ver sido un buen soldado.

Doctor: Pero podremos utilizar al otro.

Marcado: Es verdad… me encanta nuestra creatividad.

Doctor: Igual yo.

Estos miraban el monte donde se encontraba un anuncio con luz con la siguiente frase "Kira is the god of the new world" (kira es el dios del nuevo mundo), pero esta estaba escrita con sangre y dos personas en los costados colgando, Marcado solo dio una sonrisa de demente.

Marcado: La era de Kira ha comenzado… y el que se oponga morirá, jajajajaja (risa de maniático)- mientras esto se pronunciaba se veía la toma hacia Takashi en la camilla con calentura y un trapo en su frente.

Cancion de Zetsubou billy - Maximum The Hormone

Depresión interminable, esta página

Tácticas de escuadrón, a esos ojos

Sin súplicas, maldad adoptada, conectando a la prisión

Cuaderno con veneno ponzoñoso, abrigando temor hacía deseos terrenales

Babeo incesante frente a mentiras desilusionantes

Juicio, cortando a raíz de unificación del crimen

¿Quién sabe cómo romper el cerrojo?

Mundo de absolución

Palabras de sanción

Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte"

Rendición al juego de la ley

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Canción escarlata de la destrucción

¿Llegará a parar?

¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sido rumores?

¿Tienes "eso" que reposa dormido dentro de la sociedad?

¿Alguien que pueda sobrescribir, la suciedad del mundo?

La Tierra se impulsa desde una cadena de aniquilación

Amor, perdición, auto-destrucción destinada

Mundo de absolución

Palabras de sanción

Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte"

Rendición al juego de la ley

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Canción escarlata de la destrucción

¿Llegará a parar?

¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sido rumores?

¿Tienes "eso" que reposa dormido dentro de la sociedad?

¿Alguien que pueda sobrescribir, la suciedad del mundo?

La Tierra se impulsa desde una cadena de aniquilación

Amor, perdición, auto-destrucción destinada

Mundo de absolución

Palabras de sanción

Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte"

Rendición al juego de la ley

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Amor, batalla de genios, tensión

Sádico egoístamente inclinado

Martillo de hierro de maldad fragmentada

Vidas arrancadas

Saturada de gilipollas, urgencias, asesinato de criminales

¡Veredicto! "Derechos humanos", "problemas", "odio"

Puras vísceras vomitadas

Entrometido Shinigami, ¿cuál es la consecuencia?

Es cierto, nadie conoce la mísera

"KIRA"

Somos "KIRA"

Mi nombre es "KIRA"

Incluso tú eres "KIRA"

"KIRA"

Somos "KIRA"

Mi nombre es "KIRA"

Incluso tú eres "KIRA"

Sobre la carnicería de un oscuro funeral, verdad-debate-PAZ-error,

arrepentimientos, muchos miles de años, pena

Sobre la carnicería de un oscuro funeral, verdad-debate-PAZ-error,

arrepentimientos, muchos miles de años de pena

Violencia, tiempos turbulentos, desesperanza y dolor

Una fiebre obtenida, verdaderos "piratas de la muerte"

Rendición al juego de la ley

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Billy, el desesperado

Ahora, la moral

Ven, imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Imparable lluvia desvanecedora

Baila mi maldito corazón

Amor, la tenebrosa tonalidad es vida

Baila mi maldito corazón

Amor, la tenebrosa tonalidad es vida

Es un destino imparable, una carrera encadenada…

Tomado de

¡Bueno amigos espero que les haya gustado!, a decir verdad, me pase de la mano con las hojas supongo que ustedes han de estar con los ojos hinchados, rojos y demás, espero que compense todo los días o meses en el que no subí nada a decir verdad me costó mucho trabajo elaborar esto, porque tengo un montón de trabajo y no me daba tiempo de escribir, ¡LO SIENTO!, espero que te haya gustado, comenta que partes más te gusto, acepto críticas constructivas y demás, obviamente sin groserías, y si tienen duda sobre lo de Joker te lo resumiré, este salió de mi cabecita como enemigo de nuestros protagonistas y del padre de Takashi, este no fue ciencia ficción pues cualquiera puede vestirse de Joker luego contare bien la historia de este mismo, acerca de la canción creo que quedo bien con la escena final, sé que es parte de Death note y hay que admitirlo la canción va con algunas partes de mi historia, acerca de mi otra historia igual subiré mis capítulos hasta completar la historia okay, también quisiera preguntarles que personaje quieren que se salve, si Derek o el nuevo personaje que introduciré en la historia, escoge bien porque los dos son importantes para la historia o al menos el nuevo personaje que introduciré XDDD, y posiblemente Takashi pierda el brazo en el siguiente capítulo, pero no lo sé por qué en The walking dead T-dog en la segunda temporada se abrió casi toda la mano y sobrevivió el men XDD bueno hay me dicen, si quieres más escenas con Light, de Saya y Takashi o con Saeko y las demás, sígueme en twitter como Rick2016, comenta y eso es todo hasta luego, se despide Rick .


End file.
